Complicated
by HabsGirl31
Summary: Embry,Quil,Jake,Soph have been BFFs,when Embry suddenly leaves them for the hallmonitors on steroids,Soph is hurt.But when he imprints on her,shes allowed to know why he left,will she forgive him?Can she be friends with both him and her old friends. Em/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So... I've decided to write another story. I hope ya like it. Duh nuh nuh nuh nuh.... lol, well, here it goes.....**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...**

**Full Summary: Quil, Jake, Embry and Sophie have been best friends for...ever. They're inseparable, especially Sophie and Embry. But when Embry starts to hang out with the "hall monitors" after a week of absence, Sophie feels hurt and rejected. And when Jake leaves too, she'd not sure if she'll be able to handle it. Until a certain imprint occurs that is, but still, things remain complicated.**

**Haha, sorry it sucks. I suck at summaries :P**

**Chapter 1**

I laid sprawled out across First Beach's sandy beach, soaking up the sun. It was actually sunny! Something we all took gratefully in when it occurs in La Push. And I could really use a tan. I was only half-Quileute so my skin was averagely tan. Sadly, compared to my best friends Quil, Jake and Embry, I looked extremely pale.

"Look at them, they think they're so cool," Jake scoffed, glancing over at the "hall monitors on steroids". Namely Jared, Paul and Sam. Sure Jake was right they did think highly of themselves but, hello! They were buff. And I mean huge; plus, they were freaking hot.

"Stupid hall monitors on steroids," Embry mumbled, kicking the sand. See? I told you.

"C'mon guys. I think they're hot."

They rolled their eyes. An action I was used to, being the only girl in our group.

"I'm serious. I know I'd lay any of them if they gave me the chance. Well, actually," I had to rethink that. "Just Paul."

"Why Paul?" Embry wrinkled his nose, Paul was his least favourite. "He's such a jerk and a man-whore"

"Man-whore Exactly. I'd have a chance." They all, again, rolled their eyes. They always did that when I dissed my looks, because we all knew I was hot. I had light brown hair – something rare in La Push – and sparkling, violet eyes. Okay, legally they were considered blue but in the most lights they were purple. My figure was average height but for my size, I had long legs. I was slender but curvy. Also, the bikini top and short jean shorts I was wearing really showed it off.

The only one of the guys that would actually tell me I was pretty – instead of just saying, "stop complaining you know you're hot, get over it" – is Embry. Then again, he is the only one I can have a serious conversation with.

"Plus," I continued, "Paul's the only one I could without feeling guilty."

"Why's that?"

"Uh, because my cousin is engaged to Sam." My cousin Emily was engaged to him, which I thought was weird considering Sam had been in love with my other cousin Leah and then he just left her. One reason why I hated Sam. Leah had been so nice until the incident, now she's a bitch. At first I was mad at Em, too, but she's so nice it's hard to stay mad at her.

Jake nodded. "Well what about Jared? He's single."

"Yeah." I shrugged. "But Kim likes him, so, she'd be so upset." I glanced over at them, they were laughing at... Jared? Had they heard that. No, it was impossible, they were half way across the beach.

"Since when do you care about other people's feeling when there's a guy involved?" Jake asked.

I gaped. Sometimes Jake was such an asswhole. "Whatever Jake, I can be nice! Ask Embry. Right, Emmy?" I fluttered my eyelashes.

"Sorry, Soph, that doesn't work on me. But, yeah, Jake, she is nice... occasionally" Embry laughed and jokingly put his arm around me.

I playfully pushed him off. "Get off of me!" I hissed in mock terror. "Paul might look over! You'll ruin my chances."

They rolled their eyes – yup again. "C'mon Sophie. You're still a virgin, so way you'd lay Paul. You'd be _scared,_" Jake tormented.

"I may be a virgin," I told him, smiling evilly, "but atleast I've made out with people before. Scratch that, atleast I've _kissed_ someone before." I teased. It was common knowledge by now that Jake was the only one of us who hadn't kissed someone before. At sixteen, I thought it was pathetic. Now we knew he wanted this Bella chick and she was all depressed so the chances of her kissing him was zero to none.

Jake glared at me. "Whatever." He glanced out at the ocean, I knew he was embarrassed. Guilt was itching to overtake me, but of course it didn't. Jake would say something sooner or later that would make us even. "Can you please stop gawking at the hall monitors over there?"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're so gay." He and Embry laughed.

I pretended to be horrified. "Guys!" I scolded. I walked over to Quil, placed my hands over his ears, and whispered, "Be sensitive to Quil's condition." Okay, so being gay wasn't a condition, and really I had nothing wrong with it. I'm just bad with words.

They both burst out laughing – except Quil who looked angry. "Okay, Quilly. Calm down. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, I'm actually glad. Finally I'll have someone to gawk at the hall monitors with. Admit it, those glares were just a cover up, and it wasn't his face you were glaring at, it was below the belt." I giggled, smiling innocently at him.

"I'm not gay!" he cried out impatiently.

That got some stares. I sighed. "I know, Quilly." Of course he wasn't gay, him and Embry were flirting machines! But Quil was definitely the sweetheart of the group, he was really nice. Jake was too much a jerk at certain times to consider him gay and Embry, well, let's just say, I didn't want him to be gay.... Which left Quil. Nobody knew that was my solution though.

We sat there joking around and goofing off. I threw sand at Jake and he threw it back; which turned into a huge sand fight between the four of us. Then it moved into the water and was a gigantic water fight since some hot guys from Forks joined in.

Eventually, Jake glanced at his phone. "I gotta go guys."

I coughed.

"And Sophie."

"Thank you."

"See ya."

"Wait!" Quil perked up. "Where ya going?" We all knew, we just wanted to see Jake blush.

"Bella and I are working on the bikes."

Embry whistled. "Hot date?" He raised his eyebrows.

"It's not like that... yet," he added hopefully.

I rolled my eyes. "Let him be, boys. Let him ditch us for the bitch."

"Sophia Maria Wyatt!" Jake roared and for once, he was actually angry. "Don't call her that."

"Sor_ry_." I laughed sarcastically. "It just rhymed, I don't even know her."

"But you don't like her," Quil stated once Jake was gone.

"No."

"Why?"

I shrugged. Honestly, I was scared for Jake. She was only hanging with him because her boyfriend left, and Jake was really falling for her. Obviously her boyfriend was going to come back, I just knew it. Where would that leave Jake? More depressed than Bella was.

"Jealous?" Embry teased me.

"Oh, yeah definitely," I said dryly. "Why would I be?"

"Because Jake was totally crushing on you until Bella came along."

"Exactly why I _should _love her but, I can't. Man, I know she's gonna totally screw him over." Jake wasn't really the friend that I wanted to like me like that.

"You're just pessimistic." Quil laughed.

"And damn proud of it!" I laughed. "Come on let's go."

"Where?" Embry groaned. I could see he didn't want to get up.

That just made me more chippy. "To make fun of Jake in front of Bella silly. You really didn't think I'd let him go that easily did you?"

They groaned as I dragged them up and off the beach.

At Jake's, we barged into the garage. Bella and Jake were sitting there laughing. I had to admit, she was pretty. A little pale, but pretty.

"Uh, hey guys?" Jake said, confused. His face clearly read, "Get the hell out!".

We smiled at him in unison. Thinking about it now, it must have looked creepy.

"Um, Bella. This is Embry, Quil and Sophie," he introduced us. "Guys, this is Bella."

"So, you're Bella!" Embry explained jubilantly "We've heard so much about you."

"Yeah!" Quil agreed. "So is he really your boyfriend?"

I could see Bella was shocked – and a bit confused. Jake on the other hand was pissed. "I said she's a friend."

"No, Jake, you said _girl_friend."

I honestly felt bad for both of them,and Jake hadn't told us Bella was his girlfriend. Well, at first he tried to trick us into believing it but we knew him too well. I decided to save them. "Sorry, Bella," I apologized. "Please excuse my friends' behaviour. Quil's just mad that he can't have Jake to himself anymore." She tried to hide it but I know she was disgusted. Which added another check on the "don't like Bella" tally. Stupid homophobe.

"She's kidding." Quil glared at me.

I smirked at her and play-whispered, "He's still in the closet."

She nodded, laughing.

Jake was annoyed though. God, he's so uptight around her. "Didn't you guys have somewhere to go."

"Oh, yes," I said frankly. "We had to go, uh, guy watching. C'mon Quilly! And you can come too Emmy if you don't complain the whole time."

They rolled their eyes, but let me skip them out of the garage. We decided to go back to the beach. It was starting to cool down a bit so the water wasn't able to swim in. We sat in the sand. I drew hearts with a stick – they eventually turned into Quil and various boy names in them. I think he's going to kill me before the school year's over.

My phone vibrated. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sophie, it's me, Emily."

"Hey, Em. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over for a bit, I'm all alone." I saw Sam and his friends talking on the other side of the beach with serious expressions on their faces.

"Your fiancenot treating you well?"

She laughed. "He's... busy right now."

"Oh." Yeah more like hanging out with his fellow monitors. "Well, I'm with Emmy and Quil but as soon as I ditch them I'll be there."

"Well, they could come you know."

"Yeah. Sure, why not? Be there soon. Love you, Ems!" I flipped my cell closed and smiled at them. "Wanna go to the hall monitors house?"

They both gaped. "Are you kidding?"

I shook my head. "Emily wants me to go over. I told her you guys would come. Come on, you guys always thought she was pretty."

"Until she got scars on her,"Embry joked.

I swear to god I saw Sam glare at us.... Maybe I'm paranoid. Anyway, I slapped Embry with all my force.

He flinched. "I was kidding, Soph. Calm down! She is pretty. But _she_ has nothing to do with why we won't go. I don't trust those freaks."

I rolled my eyes.

"Quil will you come?" I pouted, even though my pouts no longer affected them.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'; something he picked up from Jake. "I have to visit my grampa, it's Sunday."

I pretended to consider that. Quil always visited his grampy, Quil Sr. Or Old Quil, every Sunday. It was tradition. "You are excused."

I turned to Embry. "Emmy?"

"Don't do that, Soph. You know I don't want to go."

I sighed. "Please?"

"No," he said firmly.

I glared. "Fine. Then I'll see you in school."

"He laughed, the his face turned serious. "Soph?" I looked at him, he looked kind of worried.

"Yeah?" I said softly.

"As soon as they arrive, leave. Okay?"

"I can handle myself Emmy. You know I was just kidding about the Paul thing."

"That's not what I meant. Emily got hurt not too long after she started being with Sam. And I really don't trust them. Please, just leave. I don't wan t you getting hurt."

His words sent butterflies in my stomach but I didn't want to be obvious about how his words affected me. "I, Sophia Maria Wyatt, promise Embry Jordan Call, that I will leave when they come." I stuck out my small pinky and we pinky promised. I kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Emmy."

I fled towards Emily's. Ignoring all the guys checking me out as I did. I wanted to talk to Emily before they came. I always kept my promises – to Embry atleast.

**So, please tell me what ya think? Should I continue???? Read&Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to ev1 who reviewed! :) It means a lot! I hope ya like this one. Please review and I'm sorry for such a long wait! I have sum geeky math competition tomorrow so wish me luck :P lol**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing :) except, this plot and uh, Sophie but that's besides the point.............**

**Chapter 2**

I knocked on the door to Emily's small cottage. "You don't have to knock Sophie! Come on in," I heard Emily call cheerfully.

I laughed, she was always so welcoming. I hugged her as she hugged me. "Hey Em! What are you up to?" I glanced at all the food spread out across her small table.

"Just cooking. Help yourself." She smiled.

"Will do," I replied, grabbing a plate and taking some eggs and a muffin. Emily was an amazing cook. "So, you expecting people?"

Emily shot me a confused look. "No," she answered slowly. "Just Sam, Jared and Paul."

Now I was confused. There was enough food on that table to feed thirty of me, when I was actually eating.... "Then, why is there so much food?"

She looked uncomfortable when she answered, "They, uh, have big appetites."

I rolled my eyes.

"And your staying, too, right?" She looked hopeful.

I shook my head. "Can't."

"Why?"

"I have to leave once the hall-monitors show up." I started eating my eggs. Good food. Mmmm, was it ever good to be eating again.

"Hallmon –" she cut herself off. "Oh."

"Nothing personal Em. I just promised Embry I wouldn't go near them. He doesn't trust them."

"Well he should," she mumbled, walking over to the sink. "So you can't speak for yourself now? Embry has to make your decisions? That doesn't sound like you."

I laughed. "It's not like that. I just promised him I wouldn't be around them. I always keep my promises."

"Ha!" she laughed shortly, the unscarred side of her face amused. "You have never kept any promises to me." She rose an eyebrow questionably.

I blushed, trying not to meet her eyes. "You're not Embry," I mumbled.

She grinned triumphantly. "I told ya you two would end up together." She started running the water for the dishes.

"It's not like that!" I snapped. "He's just my best friend and he's the only one I feel comfortable talking to now."

She understood. Thank god because honestly, it was hard enough to convince myself that I only wanted Embry as a friend. How could I convince Emily?

"And hey! What promises haven't I kept to you?"

She snorted, then blushed at her snort. "Where shall I begin? Even months after it happened you didn't stop being mean to me about the Leah and Sam thing. You promised me you would."

A smile slowly took over my features. "That reminds me!" I put my empty dish in the sink and turned to her, puting on my most serious face. "How could you do that to Leah? Your cousin, your _best _friends."

Emily frowned, I knew this hurt her but I made myself a promise and there were only two people I kept promises for: Embry and myself. Four if you count "me" and "I" but I'm not that childish. "Sophie, do you really have to?"

"Yes." I nodded. "You see, I have to lecture you at least three more times before your wedding. If not, then I'll have to make a huge speech about loyalty and embarrass you at your own wedding."

"You wouldn't!" She gasped.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, Em. But I was just as close with Lee as you so really, I owe this to her. But just invite me over three more times and bam! This will all be solved."

Emily sighed and waved her hand. "Go on."

"Okay, to start this off, I want an explanation."

"I love him."

I scoffed. "I can see that," I told her truthfully. "But that's no reason to make out with your best friend's boyfriend of three years. I mean it's not like it was love at first sight or anything."

Emily got this mysterious look on her face; then said wistfully, "Maybe something stronger."

"Love at first sight is a bunch of shit."

She smiled. "You don't believe in forever do you?"

I bit my lip. Embry and I had had this conversation a while ago, when I was upset about not having a mom. My stare darkened along with my voice. "No. Why should I? It's so stupid when teenagers walk around all lovey-dovey and look at each other with googly eyes and saying _I love you_." I spat the words. "It's like no one realizes the true meaning of love nowadays. It's annoying. Love is stupid." Why else would I be afraid of telling Embry how I feel? Sure I've had boyfriends before but they were mostly just flings. Just people to make out with while I'm waiting for something more important to happen. I'd never actually had feelings for people before.

"Is it just teenage love you think is stupid?" She seemed to be serious.

I shook my head. "All love is bogus."

She touched my arm sympathetically "You're just biased because of what happens to your parents."

I glared, not at Emily just out into space. My parents had split when I was about two. My mom just left, I'd never even met her before- well, I have I just can't remember. She sends me Christmas presents and usually a birthday present, always a couple of months late and she tends to spell my name wrong but you know... at least she sent them.... But seriously! She's the one who named me for God's sake! It's not like ti's so hard to remember that it's spelt with a 'ph' not two Fs.

My dad and I never talked about her. I knew it hurt him, though. What I never got was why. I mean, Dad's pretty well off. He's one of the main doctors at Forks hospital, which gives us a fair amount of money. He's also one of our tribe's elders – along with Harry Clearwater, Quil Ateara Sr. and Billy Black. That is a huge deal to us.

So her leaving made no sense. That so didn't mean that it was the reason for my beliefs though. It doesn't.

I scoffed. "Am not. Just because I don't fall for some stupid idiot who practically drools over me, doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"But no one has ever done that for you before," she stated.

Ouch. Like I didn't know that.

"Oh." She seemed to get how I took her comment. "Sweetie I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever, Em." I shook it off. "But I didn't get to tease you about the whole Leah and Sam thing."

She laughed and filled up another plate for me. It was weird, the only person who ever forced so much food on me was Embry and he only did that because he thought I was starving myself. Which I so wasn't! Currently.

"Thanks."

"No problem. _But _since I am giving you such great food and allowing you to be mean to me three more times, I think that's enough for today."

I sighed. I didn't feel like teasing her right now anyway. I kind of just wanted to talk. Maybe get some advice. "Fine Emily. So is it girl talk time now? 'Cause I don't think I could really eat any more."

She chuckled. "Sorry, I'm used to feeding people who seem to never stop eating. I kind of forgot. SO girl talk? What's your problem now?" She smiled warmly at me as she took my plate.

I shrugged. "Nothing really. I mean I don't really like anyone. That football player, Ryan, he asked me out last week."

"And how'd that go?" she asked, sitting down in the seat next to me.

I shrugged once again. "It was okay. We went to that new horror movie. I pretended to be scared, it was actually not scary at all. Sam level as Prom Night. But anyway.... after that we made out in his truck for awhile. That's about it."

"Hmm, will he get another date?"

I shook my head. "He's a good kisser. Really good," I added, remembering Friday night. "But," again I shrugged, " I just don't like him. At all. He's fun, but I've had funner."

She rolled her eyes, most likely at my grammar. "You sure have had your fun with boys, huh?" She looked worried.

"Oh, come on Em. I'm still a virgin. Besides, I've only made out with –"

"Three quarters of the junior and senior students population."

I mock glared at her. "More like _five_-eighths of them. And the sophomores, because occasionally, I do go for guys my own age."

We laughed. We talked. We joked. We even had chips. If we had watched a chick-flick and done make-overs, it would've been considered a total girl's night out. Which would've been fun. Since my three best friends are guys and the only other girl who actually likes me besides family is Kim. She's cool, and one of my good friends. Still, there aren't a lot of girls. It's so stupid really. The only reasons why the girls on the reservation don't like is: one, because I'm only half-Quileute which makes me look different from every one else, leading to two, all the guys like different and three, which is _so_ stupid, I mean just because I had some fun with their boyfriends.

Okay, so maybe it does make sense as of why my number of girl friends is amazingly low. Whatever, I wasn't really a slut, and I didn't flirt with people with girlfriends. Even with them flirting with me I don't flirt back; however, if they want to make-out, there's nothing wrong with some fun. Only at parties though. I do have morals.

Yes, I do know how stupid I sound.... Back to the story!

I heard the hall monitors outside.

"Hey Emily! We're hear," Sam announced as they all walked in the door. He kissed her tenderly, then noticed me. "Hello."

I smiled. "Well, there's my cue. Bye Em! Bye, uh, guys." I started to turn for the door.

"Where ya going we just got here?" Paul asked as him and Jared sat down at the table.

"Exactly! I made a promise." I grinned smugly at them.

"To not be near us?" Jared looked confused.

I winked at him. "You're smarter than you look. Byebye!"

"Wait!" Paul called, grinning cockily at me. I turned. "How are we supposed to have some fun if we can't be in the same room?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I returned his cocky grin. "You'll have to find a way won't you." With that I waved goodbye and headed home. Sadly, I had school tomorrow.

**Please Read and Review. It won't take so long next time for me to update! I do have it all planned out things have just been hectic. SO please review and check out my other story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay, so don't you think I should win an award or something for being the BEST updater ever? I mean aren't I so good at updating my stories? Again I should definitely win an award, right? Lol, I'm jk, and I'm soooooooooooo sorry I suck at updating so much. My mind gets easily distracted so I'm sitting there writing a story (attempting too, then I see an ad and I'm like, "OMG, I wanna learn Spanish!" **

**I'm not even kidding that's how I've been spending my time, learning Spanish and doing like IQ/typing test (138 tyvm lol) **

**So, here I go **

**PS- I'm sorry! **

**Chapter 3**

"And the weather tomorrow will be – " I smashed my hand onto my alarm clock furiously. Yeah, don't set your alarm clock to the radio setting, because it won't always be music waking you up. Groaning I lifted myself off my bed.

"Good morning!" Dad laughed cheerfully, appearing in my doorway. Of course he was all dressed and ready for work. Him having to leave so early actually usually worked in my favour. "Someone's in a bad mood."

Walking over to my closet, I retorted back to him in an irritated voice, "Someone's acting all chipper to piss his daughter off this morning."

He chuckled, not bothering to scold me for my language. "You know me well. I'm heading to the hospital. Do you want pizza for supper?"

"I was thinking Chinese." Grabbing my favourite jean mini shirt and my purple Aeropostale hoodie, I chucked them on my bed.

"Sounds good. But you're not wearing that to school."

Rolling my eyes – wonder who I picked that up from? – I tossed over a tank top to put under my sweater. "Obviously I was going to put a shirt on underneath, Dad, it's disgusting not to."

Mimicking my eye rolling, he told me, "I meant that skirt, not the sweater. I don't care what you wear underneath a sweater if you're covered up."

"You're _such _a dad!" I complained, picking out my black leggings to wear under the skirt.

"Thanks you. Bye sweetheart." He shut my door, then headed to his car for work.

Sadly I didn't have a car – even though I got my license two weeks ago. So after I was ready, I'd have to walk to school, like usual. Once I was dressed, I put my hair into a high ponytail, letting stray hairs fall down to frame my face and applied some purple eyeshadow and a thin line of eyeliner. I didn't really need that much make-up and since I would never want to be considered the cheerleader type, I didn't experiment with the _more make-up than actual face_ look.

Heading into the kitchen, I pondered on what to eat. After deciding on oatmeal, I prepared it. Which may have been a mistake... As I stared at the disgusting slop before my eyes, my stomach started to do somersaults. And not the kind that I got from Embry being touching, the kind I got from, well, seeing food on an off day. I knew if I brought it any closer to my mouth I'd be vomiting all over the floor, so I just threw it out.

Once I brushed my teeth, I grabbed my book bag and left. Jake and Embry's house were both on my way to school so like always I would wait for him. Poor Quil, his house was on the other side of the school so we didn't walk with him. However, his house was only a two minute walk, if that. I think I'd trade walking a fifteen minute walk with Embry and Jake every morning and afternoon for a two minute walk alone.

"Hey Billy!" I called when I noticed Jake's dad sitting in his wheelchair on their little porch.

He smiled at me. "Hey Sophie, how are you? Your dad working today?"

"I'm good, and yeah he is. Sorry you'll have to wait for the weekends to have a fishing buddy."

"Yeah, I'm used to hearing that." He laughed.

Him and I talked while I waited for Jake to be finished. Billy was one of the other tribe Elders so I knew him really well. The Elder meetings are actually how I met Jake and Quil. When we were little, our Dad's always took us to them. Once, Jake had brought Embry with him because they were having a sleepover – gosh, maybe Quil isn't the gay one – and ever since that meeting we'd all been best friends. I sure missed those meetings.

"So, Billy. Have you spoken with the hall monitors yet?" I teased

He gave me a disapproving look. "Sophie."

"Ooh, you used my full name!" I let out a mock gasp. Best way to make Billy not be disappointed in you anymore, joke around. I can always make that old man laugh.

He rolled his eyes, but nonetheless, like I said he would, laughed. "Ha-ha, you are so funny. But I don't think you should be so rude towards them. They're great young men and are helping this reservation more than you could understand." Billy got this heir to him that made him seem like a tribal Elder, it was the wistful look he always had when he told our tribe's legends.

"Billy! I am _apalled_ that you would accuse me of being rude _to _them. I am never rude to them, behind their backs, yes. But not to them! I even flirted with Paul yesterday."

Jake exited the small house's door, rolling his eyes. I should seriously count how many times those boys roll their eyes at me in a day. One. "Are you telling my dad about your sex life again, Soph? How many times do I have to tell you. He does not care."

Billy just laughed, probably trying to recall a morning where we haven't been bickering.

"Jacob Black! I would not tell your father about my sex life because sex is something that should be saved for marriage." I shot Billy one of my innocent smiles. He, along with his son just rolled their eyes. Two. "And if you mean about kissing and making out. I'm sure he'd love to hear. Then he could pretend I was his son and he wouldn't have to think that his only son still, at sixteen, hadn't kissed anyone!"

Jake glared at me. "Let's go."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulder. "Aw, I love you too Jakey!"

"See ya Dad," Jake said, waving.

"Bye Billy."

"Bye kids." He was laughing so hard he could barely say those two words.

"Why are you such a pain in the ass, Sophie?"

Ouch. "The better question is why aren't you." Then a paused thoughtfully. "Scratch that, you are."

He made my rolling eye count go up to three. "Damn, Soph. You're lucky I love you."

"And I thought that Bella girl was taking my spot."

"I meant as a friend."

I smiled. "Oh I know, I just love teasing you."

He sighed, but I knew he was holding back a chuckle. "Speaking of Bella, what the hell was that yesterday?"

"What was what?" I asked innocently.

"Oh, _please_! 'So is he really your boyfriend?' and 'Quil's just mad he can't have Jake to himself anymore'. What were you guys thinking?"

I glared at him, and my anger was, for a second, almost actually there. "Says the guys who's ditched us everyday for the past two weeks for a girl he barely knew. You didn't even congratulate me on getting my license," I added, my voice sounded a little hurt. And hell, it was. I mean, come on, you're friends with someone your whole life and then he just starts ditching you for someone else? I wasn't heartless.

"Soph, I – "

"Never mind, Jake," I cut him off. "I'll go get Embry." We were at his house now and I headed up the walkway. He lived in the house attached to the convenience store that hi mom owned. Both Embry and I worked there.

"Hey Julia," I greeted his mom, having given up on calling her Ms. Call long ago. Like usual, I went through he store to get Embry, he usually came out this way. "Is Embry ready yet?"

"Hi Sophie. Yeah, he should be. _Embry_!" Her voice bellowed.

He came running through the door that connected the house and store together, still trying to put his oversized hoodie on over his T-shirt. "What?" he snapped.

"Lose the tone Embry. And Sophie's here to pick you up."

"Oh," he said, noticing me. "Hey Soph."

"Hey."

"Sorry Mom."

She chuckled. "Sure you are. Now you guys go, don't be late for school."

"We won't," we replied in unison.

Once we were outside we met up with Jake who'd been waiting not-so-patiently. "What took you so long?" he complained, obviously in a bad mood form what we'd been talking about earlier. God, he was so moody.

"We were like two minutes," I snapped, sick of his attitude.

He rolled his eyes. Four.

"Whoa, you guys are in a worse mood than usual," Embry laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

I smiled half-heartedly. "Sorry."

He shrugged and the rest of the walk to school – which was only about seven minutes – was silent. When we got there, Jake went to his locker, which was beside Quil's while me and Embry went to ours. They were right beside each other.

"So what did you do to Jake?" Embry asked as we opened the lockers.

"Why do you assume it was me?"

He rolled his eyes. Five? Seriously, it wasn't even first period yet! "It's _always _you, Soph."

I frowned at him, but he smiled cutely in return. "I hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Smile to get your own way."

"Maybe if you weren't such a push over... and hey! Don't change the subject."

"Ya caught me and I _so_ am not a pushover. And I dunno, nothing that bad. I made fun of him never having kissed a girl before in front of his dad, then he was all like 'what's your problem?' and I was all like 'Mine? You're the one who ditched us for someone you barely know' and then, you know he was pissed." I didn't want to put the part where I'd shown emotion to Jake. I mean, yes, Embry was the only one to know how I really felt about most things but still, it was embarrassing.

He put his arm around me. "It'll be okay, Sophie. Things will go back to normal."

"Promise?"

"I can't promise that Soph."

"Then promise me you won't leave me." I blushed at how... desperate and needy I sounded but, I needed him to promise me that.

"I promise." Then his serious expression turned teasing. "And you _so _are a pushover."

"Don't mock me Call. You'll live to regret it," I told him, shutting my locker, books in hand.

He rolled his eyes. Six. "Come on, let's go to class." Embry and I had Algebra together first period. I kind of liked it. Not the fact that Embry was in my class, I just liked Algebra. And that would be the only subject in school I enjoyed.

First period flew by. Second period, Social Studies, dragged on because no one was in my class that I liked. Third, English, was dreadful because Jake just ignored me the whole time. Then, finally, lunch!

When I got to our table, Jake was the only one there. Sucking it up, I went over. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Oh, so now you talk to me." Okay, maybe I wasn't really playing it cool, or being nice.

"Do you always have to be such a bitch?"

I glared, hiding me cringe. "I guess so," I said coldly. I stood up, about to leave.

He groaned. "Sophie, don't go. Okay? I'm sorry."

I smiled small at him. "I'm sorry too."

"So, how was, uh, Algebra?"

"We had a test."

"How'd it go?"

"Pretty good. I mean, I know I passed. Embry most-likely did too. I mean he copied easily half my answers. Therefore he must have passed."

Jake laughed. "You should've wrote down the wrong ones, then let him copy it, then put the right ones down."

I laughed too. "Nah, I want him to graduate with us."

"Talking about Embry again?" Quil asked as he and Embry joined us.

"Obviously."

Embry rolled his eyes. Seven, I do believe. "You guys talking again."

We nodded.

I held my breath, ready to get lectured.

Of course, Embry shot me a disapproving glance. "Aren't you going to eat anything Soph?" he asked me, full of concern. Embry was the only one who knew and although I was glad he cared, sometimes I wanted to strangle him.

"I had a big breakfast," I lied. "Plus I ate two million plates of food at Em's last night." Like my hyperbole? "Stop being such a dad Emmy."

We chatted on for awhile. Eventually, Jake and Quil left to head off to class early – of course they hadn't done their homework. Once they were completely gone, i looked up at Embry. "I'm fine. Please don't worry."

"Sophie, I can't do that. You're going to get sick." He did look scared for me, and it hurt to see him like that.

So, ignoring my stomach's commands, I took a deep breath and took a bite out of his pizza. I winced, feeling nauseous. The feeling blew over after a moment and then I smiled at him. "And just to make you feel better, my dad's ordering Chinese tonight so you can come over and watch me eat."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Now, I'm going to class."

"See ya later, Em."

"Bye."

In fourth period, I had Chemistry. Had to be my most interesting class of the day. Two people screwed their formulas up which lead to two explosions and some junior who failed and was in my class, gave me his number. I didn't think I'd call him but who knows.

I had Journalism fifth period. Interesting, fun and Kim was in my class.

The desks were in pairs so I took my usual seat next to Kim. "Hey."

"Hey," she said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Just thinking."

"About Jared?" I asked, elbowing her playfully.

She smiled. "Kinda. Ugh, I'm such a loser."

"You are not!" I exclaimed. "I think it's cute."

We started talking, mostly about her crush on Jared, which I didn't mind talking about. "So, do you like anyone? How's your date with that guy go?"

I looked at her, confused. "Oh, you mean Ryan. It was okay, he was a good kisser. But..."

"You don't like him?"

"How'd you know?"

"Because that's always the case with you."

I blushed. "Whatever. And no, I don't like anyone." I opened my note book and saw a little note written on the back of one of my old tests:

_I know you didn't eat breakfast Soph, you should know that you can't lie to me by know ;) And that Chinese better be good! Cya tonight_

_you sure as hell should know who :)_

I laughed out loud.

"What's that?" Kim asked in an _ooh-la-la_ voice.

I chuckled, showing her the note. "It's just form Embry."

She shook her head, smiling.

"What?"

"Nothing." She started writing for out in-class assignment.

"What?" I exclaimed, trying not to yell sine we were in class.

"It's just... you two are so... blind."

"Huh?"

"You and Embry."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Let's just do this okay?"

I nodded in agreement. What ever she meant was probably the same thing that Emily had said about us last night. Whatever. I would probably have to get a sign pointing out that Embry and I are just friends then smack them both over the head with it until the message got through their thick skulls. Quil was right, I did have issues.

Once the bell rang, i said good-bye to Kim, telling her I'm sure Jared would notice her soon – and that was the truth plus if he didn't, I was going to knock some sense into Mr. Muscles, somehow – I headed for the school's front steps.

While waiting there, I saw my younger cousin Seth, who was a freshman, walk by with a couple of his friends. "Hey! Seth!" I called.

The trio looked in my direction. I noticed his friends – Brady and Collin, I think – giving him approving looks, laughing. He rolled his eyes and I'm pretty sure I overheard him mumble something along the lines of "She's my cousin, idiots."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really. I just haven't talked to you in awhile. How's everybody?"

"My mom and dad are fine. Leah's well," he gave me a look and I completely understood."

I sighed. "She'll come around Seth."

"I hope so." Then a protective – almost scary – look that I'd never seen on Seth's innocent little face before took over. "I want to kill Sam."

"You're not the only one." I heard a voice form behind me say. It was Embry.

Seth smiled at him. "Hey. You know, I'll be your sidekick in the act."

Embry nodded. "Good plan, kid."

We all laughed. "'Kay guys. I know Sam's an ass hole" – when I said that I saw Paul and Jared coming towards us, I ignored it. It was probably just a coincidence – "but if he was dead Em would be sad and we don't want her like Leah too."

They nodded in agreement. "So we'll keep the ass hole alive for now?" Embry asked Seth.

Seth smirked. "Guess so."

"So Seth, how do you like –"

"What the hell are you guys talking about Sam for?" Paul demanded.

I must've jumped about a mile in the air. Again, like my hyperbole? Hiding my shock and knowing that neither Seth nor Embry was going to answer him – unless their glares counted – I said, "It's a free country babe, we can talk about whatever the hell we want to."

"Really?" the playful Paul that had flirted with me last night was long gone and he was pissed.

"Yeah, want me to get the official bill for it?"

"Listen little girl, I know you don't want to get hurt."

"Is that a threat?" I asked a little louder than I should have. Well, that would be if I didn't want to cause a scene. And I sure did. "The 'protectors' of La Push are _threatening_ innocent people? I'm so disappointed."

"Paul, let's just go," Jared said quietly, he must have noticed the crowd building.

I ignored Seth's and Embry's warning glances. "Yeah, Paul, go back to your little leader. Maybe you can learn all his devilish ways and maybe, if you're truly an ass, you can go break some other innocent person's heart." I was really cheerful.

"You bitch." He was shaking he was so mad.

I was about to slap him but Embry grabbed my arm. "Come on Soph, let's go." He didn't let me have a choice, he dragged me away with Seth following us.

"Soph, don't get them going!" Embry exclaimed angrily. "Are you trying to get hurt? You promised you'd stay away from them!"

For once, I was speechless. Embry never yelled at me, he was never mad. "I-I-I'm sorry."

Seth, feeling awkward, said, "I have to go, see you guys later."

"Bye Seth." I felt bad; I hadn't gotten to talk to him as long as I would've liked. Then I turned to Embry. "Emmy."

"Don't Emmy me. You shouldn't have done that."

"I would've been fine," I said, not making eye contact. "Please don't be mad at me."

He sighed. He may not fall for the innocent me but whenever I was sad – I had to be actually sad or hurt, he knew when I was faking – he always forgave me. "Okay, just be careful. Come on," he smiled down at me, "let's go see if your dad is back with the food yet."

I smiled. "Okay," I said after awhile.

**Okay, I'm sorry if it's too long and it sucks, I was kinda in a hurry. I hope ya like it! R&R :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**So how many people here on FF wish to kill me? I'm guessing like ALL my reviewers. I'm so crappy at updating and I don't even have an excuse because it's summer. On a lighter note, I got my punishment. I look like a tomato, damn sunburn. The crappy part is, it's just my face, besides that, I got a perfect tan, lol. So here I go, and again, I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 4**

Dinner with Embry and my dad was surprisingly fun. Then again, it usually is but... I wasn't exactly in an _eating food_ mood this week. So shoving food down my mouth while trying to look like I'm not sick – and don't forget to stop myself from barfing. It was hard. Especially since my dad didn't know (him being a doctor and all would make it even more awkward if he did know). The thing about Embry knowing is, he does whatever he can to help me. God, I love him.

After dinner, me dad got called to the hospital – he worked a lot more since Dr. Cullen (he was beyond hot but my dad _hates_ him) left – so Embry and I called the Greco in Forks and ordered a bunch of cinnasticks and garlic fingers. It was Embry's idea. He was supportive of my "condition"– like I can actually call ti that, I'm just a freak – and all but he also knew my weakness. It didn't matter how sick I felt, I could _never_ pass up Greco.

Anyone who could is just ridiculous.

But that was almost forty-eight hours ago. Right now I just left fifth period with Kim and it is Wednesday

"So how's it going with Jared?" I asked Kim, raising my eyebrows knowingly as we headed for the outside of the prison adults just _loved_ to call school.

"How's what going?" she asked dubiously. Rolling her eyes. If I was still counting and Kim could, just this once, count as Jake, Quil or Embry, I believe that number has accumulated to seventy-three. Oh, no, Quil declared that I couldn't count it when he rolled his eyes because I called him gay. So, uh, sixty- seven. I think that's right. "I mean, he's _so _hot and buff and –" She wen toff into a dazed state for a few seconds before continuing. "And I'm just me." She gestured to herself as if she was the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

"Kim. You're beautiful. And if a pig-brained asshole like Jared can't see that, he's not worth it."

She smiled sadly. "I just had a feeling he was different... But anyway, I've talking to him one – in reality. _Once_. And it was just to borrow a pencil. You're so lucky."

I wanted to assure her that everything was going to work out but I didn't know how to do that. Deep down, I did have a feeling that that dumb hall monitor and sweet Kim were great for each other. Like soul mates – if I actually believed in that crap; which I don't. Again, it was just a feeling. "How am I lucky?"

She rolled her eyes. Sixty – oh, never mind. If I keep counting, they may roll higher than I can count. "You're so beautiful/ Any guy would drop dead for you! You could get any guy you want!"

At that moment, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the guys approaching us. I sighed. "Not any guy," I muttered.

She shot me a sympathetic look. Had I ever told her about my feelings for Embry? I couldn't recall doing so. Damn she was smart. "It'll happen."

"Hey girls," Quil said as the three of them approached us.

"Hey," we responded.

"We're heading down to First Beach to do some cliff diving, you guys want to come?" Jake asked. Wow, Jake was hanging with us instead of Bella. First sign of the apocalypse.

Kim politely excused herself, turning down the offer and heading home. Truth was, she was petrified of heights.

I shook my head. "I'm going to Em's."

"Man, she's taking that threat seriously, ain't she?" Embry laughed

I believe I am getting extremely paranoid ' cause I swear that I saw Jared and Paul take a sudden interest in our conversation. If they were eavesdropping, I'll just have to teach them a lesson. "Yeah, I hope Sam's not there. He'll ruin everything."

"You're a horrible cousin," Quil scolded.

"Damn Straight!"

The guys said goodbye and headed for the beach. Naturally Embry turned back.

"Soph."

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"You're such a mom." He's so overprotective.

"Promise me. You'll leave."

"I promise that I'll be careful. That's as far as I'll go. Emily will hate me if I leave every time one of them is near." I pleaded him with my eyes to understand.

"Fine," he grumbled. "Only because you're a stubborn ol'... something you don't like.

I laughed at his very pathetic insult."Thanks Emmy!" I hugged him enthusiastically before heading to Emily's.

I was walking up the street heading towards Emily's small cottage. I heard voices coming from her house. It sounded like an argument. Pulling a Jared and Paul, I crept slowly and quietly up Emily's driveway, eavesdropping on the two.

"Well that's what Jared and Paul overheard," I heard Sam's angry voice say.

"You misunderstood." I could here the anger slightly in her voice but also that she was amused about something

"I don't care. I don't want you alone with her. Ever. I don't want you hurt... again."

Emily sighed. "I know," she whispered. "But I'm in no danger around her. She's my cousin for God's sake Sam!" Okay, so they were talking about either me or Leah. Just a wild guess, but I think it's me. "She's not allowed to hang out with me if you guys are around and if I can't be around her unless I'm with you then I'll _never_ see her."

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry, sweetheart but I..." He trailed off, for some reason unable to continue.

"Do you want em to tell you what she meant when Jared and Paul overheard her."

"You mean you know?"

Emily laughed that overjoyed laugh of hers. "Of course."

"Go ahead." His tone was softer now.

"She told me, to be fair to Leah, she had to bug me at least three more times before the wedding about the...uh, situation. Or else she would say a speech making fun of me at out wedding. That's why Quil called her a horrible cousin. And the reason why you couldn't be around is because: A, she's not allowed near you and B, you wouldn't let her tease me."

Sam must not have looked convinced because she continued. "She would never hurt me. I know she wouldn't."

"You thought I wouldn't hurt you either," he replied in a voice tight and searing with pain.

"That wasn't your fault, baby."

"Yes, it was." He still sounded like he was in pain from talking about whatever they were talking about. Then it clicked and Embry's solution made perfect sense. He'd said, "That's not what I meant. Emily got hurt not too long after she started being with Sam." Had Sam really been the one to scar Emily? I thought it was a bear and after all the scar's proved an animal attack, right? "And I still don't trust her."

I'd had enough then, I knocked on the door. I heard Emily gasp and it took her awhile before she answered in a shaky voice, "Come in."

I was fuming though. Who the hell did he think he was? So I walked in with my head held high and a nasty expression on my face. "What the _hell _is your problem, Sam?"

Emily flinched and Sam gained a calm expression on his face. "Sophie, calm down."

"I will _not _calm down! You have no right to tell me whether or not I can hang out with my own cousin. I've known her way longer than you! So what's your plan to have all my fucking cousin's not talking to me? Leah talks to no one now. Because of you. And now you want to have Em stop talking to me? What's next? Have Seth freeze me out? Well you know what? I don't really care because you are such an asshole! Oh, and wait! You've already started trying to get Seth to freeze me out. Yeah, sending your little hall monitors over to tell us to shut up when I was taking to him."

Some how, he was still calm. "Sophie, I wasn't even there. And I'm sorry Paul flipped at you."

"Doubtful," I scoffed. "And I just love how you don't deny it. Just so you know, although I'm positive that that your fellow monitors already told you, Seth hates you for what you did to Leah. He looked up to you Sam, he respected you. And you know, I kinda liked you two. And then you just have to be a fucking asshole!" So I was getting extremely off topis. Sue me. I just said most of the stuff I'd wanted to say to him.

Now he was angry, no, that was an understatement. He was pissed. "You don't know anything. I'm sorry for what I did to Leah, and I'm sorry you and Seth feel that way. But I love Emily and nothing's going to change that."

I glared at him, somehow even when he was angry he was calm. "You're right I don't know how someone could do to people like you've done to everyone. I'm glad you love Emily. I am. That's the only good thing about this. But you know what, _don't _ever have your damn hall monitors spy on my friends and I again, because if they do, I'm going to let everyone know just how fucking messed up you stupid 'protectors' are. And don't put it passed me, because we both know I'll do it, no matter what the Elders say." I paused to breathe. "And you don't have to worry about me hurting Emily. The only reason why i phrased it that way was because I knew they were listening." I sighed and turned to Emily who was abnormally pale. "Call me sometime when he's not around. See ya."

With a last glare at Sam, I left Emily's house, wondering if she was actually going to – or allowed to – call me ever again. 

**Sorry, it's so short! It was more of a filler because I have all the chapters laid out I just have to write them and the chapter 4 i had down seemed to jump forward to fast. So ... R&R and tell me what ya think :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**K, so y'all should be proud of me. It's been less than two weeks and I'm updating... yay! Ok, i know that still sucks but at least I'm getting kinda better, and I updated my charmed fic so all my stories are at least been updated in the past 3 weeks.. yay me! Lol so here i go**

**Chapter 5**

"You are such a bitch!" Embry laughed as he rearranged the candy on the shelf in his mom's store. It was Friday afternoon and we were the only one's working in the small convenience store. "No wonder why she hasn't called you yet."

I frowned at him and threw the m&m that I'd been eating at his head. Sadly, though, I knew he had a point. I had _totally_ spazzed at him. Not that I regretted it. It's kind of like when that Dixie Chicks singer dissed that idiot who us American's used to call our president, even though she got in shit for it, she didn't regret it. So yeah, call me...uh, whatever her name is. But that's not my point. My point is, I know Em will call me... eventually. If not, I'll wait until the asshole is gone and go apologize my butt off.

"It's not very nice to call someone a bitch, Embry." I really couldn't think of anything to say; his words stung.

"Yes, but neither is calling someone a: fucking asshole, stupid, or telling him he ruined a bunch of people's lives."

I glared at him. "He deserves it. Why are you taking his side?" I pouted.

"I'm not taking his side and I do agree that he deserved what you said but... god Soph! I begged you not to do something stupid, why the hell would you provoke him like that? He could've hurt you. Especially if your theory about Emily's scars are right."

"Stop worrying Emmy. I'm fine. And if you agree then why'd you call me a bitch?"

"Because just 'cause it's the truth doesn't mean it should be told. If someone walked up to you and told you that you kissed way too many guys and you really should like someone before you started sucking his face off, what would you say?"

"I'd say that they're right."

"Yet you won't stop?" he asked seriously.

"It's fun Embry."

He rolled his eyes, diverting his gaze to the candy.

"It really bugs you doesn't it?"

He shrugged. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

I rolled my eyes. "I can take care of myself; I'm not going to do something I'm not ready for."

"Just remember, if you're ever in trouble, you can call my cell."

I smiled at him. "I'll remember that Call."

We laughed and went back to work. We worked until closing which was ten-thirty; then we were going over to Quil's to watch a movie and have a "sleepover". I wasn't allowed to call it that out loud though, the guys thought it was too sissy and gay. Then I'd make a joke about Quil and he'd get mad and give me the crappy floor instead of the couch. But Embry usually got up once Quil went to bed and gave me the couch, then took the floor.

As for business, we weren't at all. The rest of the night was dead. All we did was clean and reorganize almost the whole store. When the little hand hit the ten and the big hand hit the six, there are not words for how relieved I was. We locked up and started the 10 minute walk to Quil's.

At first my dad hadn't allowed me to walk outside at night. Around, well, honestly once Sam left Leah was the time he started letting me. It was a weird coincidence in my opinion.

"Were we supposed to bring a movie?" I asked Embry, knowing that we always watched a movie when we went to Quil's house.

He shook his head. "No, remember, Quil said he had an awesome one picked out."

"Quil thinks it's awesome? Bet there's hot guys in it."

Embry rolled his eyes and began to shake his head, smiling. He didn't say anything though.

When we arrived at Quil's, we knocked on the door. Quil's mom answered the door. "Hello Embry, hello Sophie. Come on in."

"Thanks, Ellie," both Embry and I replied in unison.

"I'm going out so you kids be good, I'll be back around midnight." She smiled. "Quil's in the living room."

We waved 'bye to Ellie, then went into the room. "Hey Quilly!" I ran over and hugged him.

"Hi Soph..." I didn't miss him mouth a "help" to Embry.

I let go and asked, "What movie did you pick?"

"Jumper."

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew you'd pick a movie with a hot guy in it!" Suddenly, I was really hyper.

They both rolled their eyes. "Em, can you help me hook up this DVD player? This TV is so old it takes forever to figure out. Soph. You get the pop corn?"

Embry nodded and went over to help him. We _needed _to get Quil and his Mom a better TV. It was so old, like Quil said.

I did as I was told too; only with an exception – come on, when do I do anything without adding my own touch to it? "And the music!" I cheered. They both groaned as I plugged my iPod nano into Quil's new – shocking – iPod dock. I scrolled through my music until I got to my favourite band, Allstar Weekend and blared "Hey, Princess". Yes, I know, a Disney owned band... ew, right? Well, not. Especially in this case. These guys are awesome, they're all talented and so down to earth, have you seen their YouTube videos? Oh, did I mention Zach and Cameron were the hottest guys that I've ever seen? Even hotter than Embry.

Sorry, I had to have my fan-girl moment there. After making sure that they wouldn't stop my band – I think deep down they like them because all the times I've blared them, they never stop it – I danced out of his living room and into his kitchen to get some popcorn.

Once it was done popping, I separated the two bags into three bowls: Embry liked dill pickle, Quil liked it plain and I liked it with melted butter. As soon as the smell of butter hit me, my hand flung to my mouth. Okay, no extra butter today. Instead of melting the stick, I placed it back in the fridge and splitted my popcorn between Quil's and Embry's bowls until I barely had any.

Hopefully, Embry and Quil wouldn't notice. I skipped back into the room, juggling the bowls of popcorn in my arms, I walked into the most shocking sight ever. Embry and Quil "rocking out" and playing air guitar to "Journey To The End Of My Life" by Allstar Weekend – the song that it had switched to after the previous.

"I don't want to be surprised! I want to take a journey to the end of my life!" Embry yelled into a fake microphone.

"I just want to see what it's like!" Quil continued obviously not seeing me.

Sneakily, I placed the popcorn on the coffee table and snuck up behind them. Then I started rapping out the next part of the song. That stopped their little rock fest dead in its tracks.

"Sophie... we were..." Quil stammered.

"Making fun of the fags."

I glared at him. "They are _so _not fags. You're just jealous. And you obviously like them because hello! I just saw you rockin' out!" I smiled smugly. "You like them too."

"Fine." Embry grumbled. "So?"

Then "The Weekend" came on. "So... let's rock out!" We started jumping around like idiots.

We all flopped, breathless and laughing, onto Quil's couch. "Now that that's out, let's watch the movie!" I cheered.

As soon as the movie started, my hyper-ness was completely gone, like always. I snuggled into my normal place, sprawled out on the couch with my feet on Quil's lap and my head in Embry's lap. That night, I fell asleep before the movie was over. But that was okay, because my night was filled with not-so-innocent dreams of Embry.

**Sorry that it's so short :/ and like Allstar Weekend obsessed but I seriously love that band. Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, long time no update? Lol I'm so sorry that it's been like four months... But school's started and they put me in all level 1 classes :S So I'm trying to do pretty decent this year :D lol... Oh and Happy Thanksgiving Weekend to you Canadians out there :) lol, and to other places that have Thanksgiving this weekend, if there are any?**

**Anyway, I'm really really REALLY sorry and here's chapter 6 :)**

**Chap 6**

**Sophie's POV**

_I closed my eyes in content, sinking my head back into the arm of the sofa. We were both panting heavily as our body temperatures radiated between our naked bodies. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled his face to mine for a kiss._

_He smiled slyly at me, obviously as pleased with what we'd just done as I was. Pressing his lips back to mine, he ran his hands down my sides, tickling my midsection._

_I giggled and suppressed a moan. "Embry! Stop! Stop, Embry!"_

**Embry's POV**

It had to be a bazillion degrees in Quil's house. I was boiling! Opening my eyes, I figured out why I was so stiff. All of us – Soph, Quil, and I – had all crashed on the couch. On the other side of the couch, Quil stretched out his arms.

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" he laughed.

"Dude, I'm so not in the mood. This couch is so uncomfy."

Quil smirked."Tell me about it. Next time Soph falls asleep we're just going to move her sleeping butt."

I nodded. "I'm with ya, bro." Childishly, I pulled at a few strands of her hair.

A giggle escaped her plump lips and a small smile formed.

"Wake up, Sleeping Ugly." I pulled her hair once more.

"Embry!" she mumbled. "Stop!"

Quil and I laughed. How she knew who was bugging her in her sleep bothered me. "Come on Soph, this is _so_ uncomfortable!" This time I poked her.

"Stop, Embry!"

Laughing, Quil shot me a mischievous look and I immediately knew what he was thinking. "On three?"

He nodded. "One... Two... Three!"

We both stood up quickly and poor Sophie tumbled onto the floor. Her eyes snapped open. When her gaze met mine, she blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Then as if realization had hit her, she pouted.

"Thanks guys," she said sarcastically. Once she was on her feet, she gave us both a good slap across the face. "You guys are just the best friends ever! Thanks again..."

"Anytime Soph!" we replied in unison.

Glaring at us, she made her way into the kitchen. "You raised your son with little manners, I'm telling you, Ellie," we heard her complain to Quil's mom.

Ellie laughed. "I'm sure, Sophie. Good luck with them today, I'm off to work. Bye boys!"

We yelled our good byes then headed into the kitchen. Suddenly, my head felt light and I had to grasp the door frame to stop myself from falling.

"Embry!" Quil's voice raised an octave with worry. "Are you okay, man?"

**Sophie's POV**

"Embry!" I overheard Quil exclaim in a high-pitched voice. And he wondered why I made fun of him for being gay? "Are you okay, man?" His last words set an alarm off in my head and I bolted to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

Embry blinked a few times then forced a smile at us. "Yeah, I'm fine, guess I just stood up too fast."

"Oh you mean when you knocked me over?" I said coldly, heading back into the kitchen. I didn't buy it though. He had stood up like 5 minutes ago, he wouldn't just get dizzy now. I may not be a pro like my dad, but I do know some stuff about medical issues.

"Exactly." He laughed, Quil joined in, too, but I could tell, like me, he didn't believe Embry.

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"You're the woman, aren't you supposed to cook?" Quil teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "This isn't Mesopotamia, you small minded boy." He was sort of right. Only because if they cooked we'd all die though... So I grabbed some Cinnamon Toast Crunch for us all and three bowls.

"Mesopa-what?" Quil looked majorly confused. While Embry looked really... hot? No, not as in looks – well that too – but he looked really flushed. As if he had a fever, or something. I let it go so I could make Quil look stupid.

"You know, those people who pretty much created civilized life." He still looked confused. "The people we're learning about in Ancient History." Still confused. "The Assyrians, you know the violent ones who were all war-obsessed, were one of Mesopotamia's civilizations..."

"Oh!"

"You're an idiot," Embry laughed, which was followed by a barking cough.

"You sure you're okay, Em?" I asked.

"I'm fine."

"'Cause you're starting to look like a tomato," Quil continued.

"I'm _fine_, guys," he said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?" I persisted, I knew he was lying. "Maybe you should go –"

"Would you shut the fuck _up_ already Sophie?" He yelled, interrupting me. "I'm fine, stop acting like my mom!"

Hurt flashed through my eyes and I felt like I was going to cry. Embry never yelled at me like that. Or when he did, he had an actually reason to be mad. This was just ridiculous! Pressing my mouth into a straight line, I tried my best to look pissed and hide the hurt.

"Embry. Dude, calm down," Quil said, just as surprised as I was at Embry's outburst. "She was just concerned, you don't have to be such an asshole."

I just glared, what was I supposed to say?

"I-I-I'm sorry Sophie. I just –" I started to stomp away from him but he reached out after me. When he grabbed my arm, I retaliated away from his burning touch.

"Holy shit, Embry!" I screamed.

Looking confused, he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Soph. I don't know why I said that."

I shook my head. "No, not that, feel him Quil!"

Quil rolled his eyes. "For the last time, I'm. Not. Gay!"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "No you idiot! Feel his skin. It's like it's on fire!"

He did as I said and did the same thing I had done. "Embry maybe you should go home. That's not just a fever, that's like, intense."

"I told you..." He faded out, then sighed. "Yeah, I guess I'll see you all later."

"I'll walk you home," I offered.

He shook his head, already on his way out. "I'm _fine. _Just leave me alone."

I cringed. "What's his problem?"

Shrugging, Quil put his arm around my shoulders. "I'm not sure. He's never really had a temper."

"I know," I said quietly.

"He didn't mean it, you know."

Closing my eyes, I inhaled deeply. "I hope not."

"Come on, let's go to the beach. I think you left one of your bikinis here."

I nodded and after changing we headed out.

o.O

The beach was crowded. There had to be a bunch of people from Forks and Seattle because I didn't recognized any of them. Although I'm sure Quil would get quite acquainted with a few of them by the time we left. Especially if his glances at the girls in the matching pink bikinis were any indicator.

"If you want to leave them for me go ahead."

"Wow, no gay joke? You really are upset."

I must be in really bad shape if Quil is noticing something. He's worse than Jake when it comes to be oblivious. So I forced a smile and in my best teasing voice, announced, "You're so naive. The reason I didn't make fun of you is because I wanted to see if you'd notice. Apparently, you did."

I must be a damn good actress because he bought it. Obviously not enough to leave though... "They aren't that hot anyway. Plus maybe they'll think I'm with you and get jealous." He winked at me.

Laughing, I threw sand at him. "You have _such_ an ego!"

"Says little Miss I-can-have-any-guy-in-school-like-_that_." He snapped his fingers to emphasize.

"Yeah, but I don't brag about it. I can if you want me to. Watch?" He groaned but I continue, glancing around the beach for guys that I knew, and had dated. "I went out with him." I pointed at Bruce, the school's star quarter-back. "I made-out with him. Oh him too, he was good at it. That guy with the abs over there, I went to a few dances with him and see that –"

He clamped his hand over my mouth. "Okay, I think I get it."

"See? Annoying, huh?"

Quil stood up, dusting the sand off his butt. "Well, if I'm such an annoyance, I'll just leave you to your lonesome."

"Okay! Have fun getting rejected!" I yelled after him, grinning from ear to ear.

He flipped me off as he strolled over to the two girls. Maybe, I should learn to keep my mouth shut. Sure, I wasn't in the mood to go socialize with everyone I see. But having my best friends around wouldn't hurt either.

"Aw, look who's all by herself!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Glancing up, I saw Jake approaching me.

"Dude!" I cheered happily, jumping up and hugging him. Bet ya ten bucks he was thinking along these lines: why didn't she hug me like this when I liked her?

"What's up with you? Did you win the lottery?"

Blushing, I retreated back to my beach towel. "No I haven't seen ya in awhile... that's all. Plus Quil deserted me for those girls over there." I pointed at him flirting with them. "And this morning the weirdest thing happened."

From the look on his face I could tell he was pondering on whether or not to go over their with Quil. "What was the weird thing?" he asked, after deciding to stay with me.

I shrugged. I didn't really want to rat Embry out, or worry Jake if this morning was just a misunderstanding. Then again, Embry was kind of out of line. "Embry_ totally_ spazzed at me and Quil. Well mostly me this morning. Like, he had this major fever and then all we did was ask if he was okay and he yelled... something really mean at me." I didn't feel like repeating what he said.

"What did he say?" Jake always ruins good moments.

"'Would you shut the fuck up already Sophie? I'm fine, stop acting like my mom!'"

Jake's mouth hung open. "Seriously? I mean I can imagine myself saying that to you, but not Embry."

I nodded. "That's what I was thinking. No offence... But honestly, I have no idea what was going on. I don't think he had any reason to be mad."

"Did something happen before you woke up?"

"No." I started drawing things in the sand with a stick. "I woke up a bit after he did and Quil said all that really happened was they tried to wake me up."

"Maybe he was having a Sophie moment."

"A what?" I cocked my head to the side, already knowing I wouldn't like the answer.

"You know, where one minute your joking and the next minute your bitching." He smiled at me innocently.

"You are a jerk!" I threw some sand at him, like I'd done to Quil earlier, but sadly I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"And you're a bitch."

Smirking, I said, "I guess we're even." My stomach growled and I remembered that after the incident Quil and I hadn't had breakfast. For once in what seemed like forever, I wanted food.

He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on, it's almost lunch. Let's go get some grub."

I accepted his hand. "Should we go get Quil?"

"Nah, I think he's quite satisfied with those girls over there." We headed for the beach's exit. "Our Dad's and Harry went fishing this morning; if they're at my house, I'm sure there's food ready."

"Let's go then!"

**Kay, um, so, sorry again. And sorry if you hate it... I actually did work kinda hard on this. I'll try to have the next chapter up in the next two weeks, which I know sucks but I have to update my other stories too :) R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heey! Guess what! It's been less than two weeks :) But I'm sick today and as long as I have a headache my mom doesn't want me on the computer so I have today to gt a bunch of shit updated! **

**Anyway, I just posted a Nacy oneshot from JONAS so if you like that you should check it out :) And when I was going through all my stories, i found a fan fiction one that i didn't post. It's about Pauls sister who went out with Jared and then he imprinted on Kim and she was Leah-like. So if you think you'd like to read it, tell me and I'll post it :P**

**Anyway... Here I go**

**P.S. There's going to be a lot of swearing in this because its the chapter Embry phases ... so I just thought id warn ya**

**Chapter 7**

**Embry's POV**

What the hell is going on? Why am I a wolf? I'm dreaming, yes, I must me. There's no way in fucking hell that I was a wolf! That's impossible. Totally ridiculous, this isn't _Wizards of Waverly Place_! This stuff just doesn't exist! Right?

_Wrong dude!_

Oh, my, god! Now I'm hearing that fucking man-whore's voice in my head! What the hell is wrong with this dream? Wake up, Embry! Wake up!

_Shut up, kid. Who the hell do you think you are?_

Again, there it was! Seriously, I was losing it. No, never mind, I already had. Even for a dream, this was crazy.

_It's not a dream Embry._

Sam? Okay, I need to wake up. I kept running, not sure where I was going, just trying to not crash into trees and get away from the stupid hall monitors in my head.

_Embry, please. Calm down. Just stop running. We'll come and get you and then we'll explain everything. _Sam's voice rung in my head, again.

Then something made me believe it wasn't a dream. And I stopped, not because he told me to, because I was frozen in place. Not a dream? So you mean I'm stuck as a god damn wolf forever?

_No, _This time it was Jared's voice. Great, all the hall monitors were in my head. _As soon as you calm down, you can phase back into a human._

Forever?

_No, just until you have to again – or in Paul's _case_ get mad._ Jared chuckled and I could hear Paul growl.

Are you guys serious?

_Yes, Embry. And you can't say you don't believe us, you're running around as a wolf. _

Yeah, I got that part, I thought sarcasticly. Now I'd just like to know why?

_You're a werewolf. We'll explain everything later. Just calm down, we're almost there._

Yeah, I can see that idiot. I can see all your fucking thoughts.

They all just rolled there eyes. And there was no way they'd get me to turn back into this _thing_ it hurt like hell. Why would I want to do that again?

_One, you have to, _Jared told me. Which was tripping me out because I could see them now. _Two, it get's easier._

After about twenty minutes, I was finally back in my human body, which sadly just made it more apparent that I wasn't dreaming. Lucky, the three idiots had left my head. "Why am I naked?" Was my genius response.

"Wow, Jare," Sam laughed – which sounded weird 'cause this guy was always serious. "He's doing better than you, he didn't run away yet."

Jared glared at Sam but I could see he was amused. "Here," he said, throwing me a pair of jean cut-offs.

"You're naked because this isn't a fairytale where your clothes magically appear back on you after you phase," Paul said snidely.

"Excuse me for thinking fairytale's were possible after I found out I'm a fucking werewolf!" I yelled back at him, pulling on the cut-offs. It felt weird being mad I almost never did.

"Calm down, Embry, it's okay. Paul, shut up." Sam waved a hand for me to follow. Come on back to my place and we'll explain everything."

"Why should I go back with you?"

"Because we get what your going through and can help you considering you can't tell anybody else." I guess Jared wasn't that bad. He wasn't an ass like Paul – although my feelings for Paul were definitely biased because of how he treated Sophie – and he didn't make me feel five like Sam did.

I sighed and followed them. We arrived at this little cottage which I remembered from when Sophie used to drag me here when she visited Emily.

"Hey, Em!" They all chorused as they walked in. "What's to eat?" Paul asked.

Rude much. "Eggs are in the mic. guys. Uh, Sam?" Her scarred face turned to me. "He phased?"

Sam nodded.

I smiled sheepishly at her. "Hey, Emily."

"Hi, Embry. It seems every time you come visit me, you're being dragged against your will." She laughed. "If it's not by Sophie, it's by these guys."

I like Emily a lot. She was really nice. I used to pretend to have a crush on her to tick off Sophie. And she was definitely lightening my mood. I laughed. "I guess so."

I saw the hall mo – I guess I should stop calling them that since I guess I was one too. I saw Sam, Jared and Paul's faces tighten when Emily mention Sophie. Rolling my eyes, "Don't judge her. I'm not judging you and you just told me I was a wolf."

"Uh, please?" Paul barked. "'Why is the man-whore in my head?' I think that's judging."

"That's not judging, you slept with like every girl in school. You earned that title all on your own."

Paul leaned in closer to me. "So what does that make Sophie? A slut?"

I glared at him and with all the force I had, slammed my fist into his face. He flinched and I was proud to say I hurt Paul Walker. Before he could retaliate, Sam spoke up, "Paul, if you're going to make things worse, just go." That shut him up, making me chuckle. "Embry!" And seriously, the power behind his voice made me stop.

"Okay," I said meekly. "Can you just explain?"

"Okay, you've been to the bonfire meetings before haven't you?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "I used to go with Jake when we were younger."

"What do you remember?" Jared asked.

"Uh, Quileute were descendents from..." I sighed, "wolves. And they were designed to kill cold ones. Vampires and um, some imprinting thing?"

They nodded.

"But I'm not Quileute. My mom said my dad lives on the Makah reservation."

"Apparently she lied because you are Quileute," Sam said, but I could see his mind went into overdrive.

"What does this mean?" I asked quietly.

"It means your dad is either, mine, Jake's or Quil's father."

I did some quick math skills in my head. Shit. That meant my mom slept with a married man, I was a mistake and my Dad was either one of my best friend's dad or Sam's. You know... Billy always did like me... No! I had no proof, I had to stop thinking.

Then they went into a long explanation about everything – trying to avoid that subject – being a werewolf entailed and how I was now one of the protectors of La Push. They told me how I had to be careful not to lose my temper. They explained imprinting to me and I then apologized to Sam for thinking he was a cheating asshole. Oh yeah, I had to risk my life killing vampires. Fun...

"And, most importantly, no one else can know. Not your Mom, not your friends, no one."

"But how come Emily knows?" I questioned. "Are imprints allowed to know?"

They nodded. "Well, they are your soul mate so it would be kinda hard to keep them around if it was a secret."

"So I can't hang out with any of my friends?"

"No." Sam shook his head. "But Jacob and Quil will be phasing soon so they'll understand and you'll be friends again." They all looked sad about that fact.

"What's wrong with them?"

They looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "You just look upset that they're going to phase."

Paul smirked, Sam smiled sadly and Jared replied, "Well it's definitely not a life we'd want to wish upon anyone."

"Oh." Then something registered in my brain that I didn't like. "What about Sophie?"

"I'm sorry, Embry." Sam didn't meet my eyes, I figured on some level he knew how I felt."But you can't see her... not for a few months at least. When your temper is down more... maybe."

I put my head in my hands. "Fuck my life." Sam patted my back while Paul and Jared made noises in agreement.

**Sooooooo, how'd ya like it? I know it's all Embry but I thought it would be too long if I put the next part in too :P REVIEW! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Sorry it's been like two weeks! :/ My math teacher is all mad cuz the kids in my class don't get what we're doing so she's loading us with homework. And there was a dance last night so I was kinda busy :P Anyway, oh... HAPPY MOLE DAY! Lol, it's actually the 23rd but IImnot sure when this will be posted so anyway... (Sorry, my chem teacher made a big deal out of it today :S)**

**P.S. I know in the book Embry's mom didn't know about the legends but I'm gonna make her know in this one because when I planned it out, I forgot about that and it just makes everything easier lol.**

**Chapter 8**

**Soph's POV**

"Hey, this is Embry. I'm kind of busy right now so leave a message and I'll call ya back." Oh yeah, definitely, I'd only left three messages and he still hadn't called me back. Sighing, I pressed the off button on my phone. It was Monday and I hadn't talked to Embry since he freaked at me on Saturday.

Glancing at the clock, I realized I had a couple minutes to leave. Throwing my untouched breakfast in the trash, I ran out the door. Then, remembering my dad wasn't home, I went back and locked it. Heading to Jake's, I wondered if Embry was mad at me. And if he was okay. Quil had been right, that fever of his was really intense.

"Hey, Billy," I greeted him unenthusiasticly, as I entered their house.

"It's nice to see you too, Soph," he said dryly, but he was smiling.

Returning his smile, only really weakly, I said, "Sorry, it's been a shitty weekend."

Maybe it was because he knew I was having a rough time with Embry – if Jake told him – or because, like my dad, he'd given up on scolding me for my language, but he just smiled sympatheticly. "I'm sure things will be okay."

I shrugged. "I'm doubtful." Jake came out of his bedroom, all ready. "Hey."

"Hey," he greeted. "Have you been talking to Embry?"

I shook my head. "I've been _trying_ to. He doesn't answer my calls or call me back though."

Nodding, he told me, "Yeah, I called his house. His mom said he was really sick."

I frowned although it shouldn't have been a surprise. "He had a really bad fever on Saturday, too. I hope he's okay."

Jake and I exchanged a worried glance. While Billy got this odd air to his expression and assured us that everything would be okay.

"We should go, Embry might be better now."

"No, kids. Just go to school. You don't want to be late."

We rolled our eyes. "Do you not know me at all, Billy?" I asked, laughing as we headed out the door. We stayed quiet for the walk to Embry's house. Once we got there, we went into the store.

"Hey, Julia. Is Embry coming to school?"

She immediately looked guarded ."Um... no. He's... really sick?" Wow, note to everyone on the known earth, when lying, don't make your sentence sound like a question. She really needed to learn how to lie.

Jake and her spent the next five minutes of Jake asking if we could see him and then her lamely coming up with an excuse to say no.

"Can we go see him, please?" Jake asked.

"No!" she exclaimed, rushed. "He's... in quarantine!"

I shot her a dubious look, starting to get frustrated. "Whatever, we have to go. Can you tell him to call me. Or does this 'disease' travel through phone lines?" I grabbed Jake's hand and dragged him out of the store.

"What the hell was that for?" Jake yelled at me, scolding, as we walked the rest of the walk.

"Oh, please. You know she's not telling the truth!"

"Yeah but you didn't need to be so rude."

"Says the guy who argued with her for five minutes."

"We weren't arguing, I was just being persistent."

"Whatever."

"You know you can't talk to your elders like that."

"Would you shut up?" I glared at him. "Just because we're part of a tribe doesn't mean we have to be more respective to out 'elders' any more than an average teenager. And she's not a tribe elder or anything."

He rolled his eyes. "No, but she's a person, you idiot. And she's your best friend's mom. You could show some respect to people, Soph."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled angrily at him. We were at school now, and at the time, I hadn't noticed all the people around us.

"It's not supposed to mean anything!" he yelled, not noticing the people either.

"Then why'd you say it!"

He just glared and walked away. Rolling my eyes, I went to my locker. "God, Sophie, you really are spazzing lately."

I looked up to see Quil. I frowned. "He started it."

"You always say that."

"It's true."

Quil shrugged. "Look, Jake's sorry, he didn't mean it."

"And why can't he say that himself?" I enquired

"Because you're a bad friend and didn't remember that he has math help in the morning on Mondays."

"Oh yeah." I shrugged, we'd apologize in English and everything would be fine. As usual. Only it couldn't be fine because Embry was missing in action... "Oops."

Quil laughed. "I'll see ya later. I'm supposed to meet Jenna, that girl form the beach in a minute."

"Have fun!" I said in my best impression of Kim's _ooh-la-la _voice.

After I got my books, I checked myself in my locker. My hair was perfectly in place in its high ponytail and my subtle makeup was still intact. Pleased, I shut my locker.

"Hey, Soph," a voice trying to sound way too sexy purred.

Glancing up, I forced a smile. "Hey, Ry, what's up?"

"Nothing much." He smiled at me. "I had a lot of fun last Friday. I was wondering if you wanted to go out again?"

At the moment, I didn't want to go out. I wanted to know what the hell was wrong with Embry and why I was being such a bitch to anyone and everyone – although the last part wasn't too far out of the norm for me. "I'll, have to get back to you on that. Sorry, there's a lot of shit going on right now."

He nodded in understanding "Yeah I heard you and Jake earlier. You okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He smirked. "You never did like to talk, Soph."

I grinned suggestively at him. "There's much better things to do." Stepping closer to him, I pressed my mouth onto his. He responded immediately, and enthusiacticly may I add. After a couple minutes of making out, I pulled away and laughed. "See ya later, dude."

A couple of the girls that had a crush on him glared at me. I smiled a smile at that clearly read _I know you wish you were me._ I knew it really wasn't a wonder I had no girl friends. But honestly, I may be the slut at this school but I was far from the bitch. A majority of these girls were selfish, stuck-up, vain jerks. And I wasn't the only one to think that. Ask most of the guys, they''ll tell you.

Math and Social Studies flew by. As I'd predicted, Jake and I made up in English and were blabbing away as we made our way to the cafeteria Quil was already there.

"Hey, Quilly," I said, taking the seat beside him.

"Hey, where's your lunch?"

I shrugged. "Forgot it."

Since Embry wasn't there, there was nobody to see through my lie. "Oh, you want some of mine?"

"No," I told him. Then lied, "I had a big breakfast."

They bought it and then we started talking, ignoring the subject that was in all of our minds: What's going on with Embry? After about fifteen minutes, I noticed how uncomfortable Jake looked. "Are you okay, Jake?"

He glanced at me wearily. "Those fucking hall monitors have been staring at me all day."

"Do you want me to go beat them up?" I offered.

They laughed. "More like beat their meat," Quil snickered.

I glared at him.

"No. It's just freaking me out. That's all."

I nodded. "Do you think..." I didn't want to finish my sentence, "that Embry... will be... with them sometime soon?"

Then we all burst out laughing. That idea was ridiculous. Embry was the one of us who was against them the most. "That's crazy Soph. He's just sick."

Quil nodded in agreement. "You're just looking too far into it."

"I suppose." I sighed. "Well, I'm going to get going. See you guys."

"Bye," they replied in unison.

**Sorry that it's pretty short :/ It's not really a main chapter. I'll update hopefully soon! :) REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm updating pretty quickly if I do say so myself ;) Anyway, I finished my story "Story Of A Girl" and i kind of gave up on my Unexpected Guest Story because I just have no inspiration... so this is my only story... For now, mwahahahahahha ;)**

**Chapter 9**

Embry didn't come on Tuesday either. On Wednesday when he didn't come, I called his mom. She said he was fine. When he was a no show on Thursday, I knew he obviously wasn't fine. So here I was, on Friday, waiting at my locker for Embry. I'd been running late this morning so I'd texted Jake and told him to leave without me. After I took the short cut to school, I realized that I wasn't _that_ late.

Pulling out my cell phone, I dialled his home number; I'd long since given up on calling his cell number... After three rings, the line was picked up. "Hello?"

I frowned, it was Julia. "Hi. Is Embry there?"

She sighed. "Um... yes." My hopes soared sky high! "But he's in ... bed... sick." And then they plummeted to the ground. Julia's lying skills were getting worse but my temper was getting in check.

"Okay, tell him I called, please. See ya tonight at work!" I hung up quickly, scared she'd tell me not to come.

During first period attendance, when we got to Embry's name, Ms. Ames asked, "Sophie? Do you know if Embry's sick?"

No, but I know he's keeping something from me. "Uh, yeah, I guess so."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You _guess_ so?"

I shrugged. "I haven't been talking to him," I said shortly.

Ms. Ames, despite teaching my favourite subject, was easily the worst teacher ever. Plus, I dumped her son so she _really _hated me. So she rolled her eyes, probably thinking I was covering for him skipping. Whatever.

The rest of that class and Social Studies flew by. During English, Jake and I got kicked out of class. We chose each other as partners for our persuasive essay and sadly, we couldn't decide which way to take the essay. I wanted to say yes to uniforms in school, he wanted to say no. After a loud argument, she told us to finish in the hall. It was cool though, because we weren't really mad we were just... opinionated. We finished the essay at the end in the hall, though; deciding not to pick one side and making it a he-said-she-said thing. Plus, our teacher Mr. James liked us both so he'd most likely like the idea.

Lunch was... interesting. Paul and Jared were still staring at Jake weirdly. It was tripping Jake out and he was so nervous that I felt bad.

"Paul!" I called after him after Jake and Quil had gone to class.

Both of them turned around. He smirked down at me. "Yes? What do you want?"

"I have a bone to pick with you," I told him perkily as I fell into step beside them.

"Really?" He looked amused.

I nodded. "First of all, I would like to know _why_ you're repeating everything I say to Sam."

Paul glared at me and Jared shot me a warning glance. I just rolled my eyes. "Sheesh! Calm down, it was just a simple question. Anyway! This isn't really a question, more of a request. Actually a demand."

"And what's that?" he challenged, grinning.

"Stop looking at my friend like he's going to blow up into a giant wolf or something." I tried not to laugh at the way that came out. I was just going to say blow up but since that didn't really describe their looks, I decided to be more descriptive. The wolf just happened to be my favourite animal.

They, however, went pale – well, as pale as a Quileute could be – and suddenly nervous. Then Paul, trying to hide his odd nervousness got right up in my face. "And what if I don't?"

"You'll be sorry."

"What are you going to do about it?" His grin turned cocky.

I just smiled at him, trying to hide how uncomfortable I was with him so close to my face. "Let's just say I know how to use a gun."

"Well," he said, his cockiness radiating, "I know how to use _another_ kind of gun and I'd _gladly _show you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Just as I clued in to what he meant, he smashed his lips onto mine.

Jumping back I glared at him, about to slap him for his perverted comment and stupid kiss. I realized, though, that a slap from a little girl who's 5'3" tall probably wouldn't hurt this mountain of a guy. So instead I brought his knee up, colliding as hard as I could with his private area.

I smiled innocently at him as he cried out in pain. "Sorry, you don't meet my standards."

Then, some guy on the other side of the hall called, "Which makes you pretty pathetic since she has _really_ low standards!"

"Exactly." I laughed, knowing he was right. Then I headed down the hallway to my Chemistry class. Before I was out of earshot completely, I heard Jared demand, "What the hell was that for?"

I had to strain to hear Paul because he growled it so lowly, "The kid was really starting to piss me off, I knew this would be the best way to get back at him."

I froze, but only for a second because I realized I had to keep walking unless I wanted them to know I'd overheard their conversation. But who was _he_? Until he'd said "him" I had figured that he was speaking of me. Then he said him and it complicated my already complicated thoughts. Who was pissing Paul off? – not that that was a bad thing... kudos to him – but what did kissing me have to do with getting back at that person. Better question, _who _would actually care?

One name popped in my head but I knew that he wasn't associated with those stupid hall monitor idiots so it left it quickly.

During Chemistry, I got a few congratulations for what I did to Paul. A few guys commented on how glad they were they hadn't kissed me if that was the after affect. One of them was cute and I'd told him that I would've allowed to kiss me. His lab partner hadn't liked that idea... Even after I said "just kidding" she was still glaring at me. Which was stupid and naive of her because they weren't even going out.

Finally Journalism came. "Hey," I greeted her, sitting down in my next.

"Hey," she greeted happily. "You know, I think you really hurt Paul."

I laughed, "Why would you think that?"

"Because him and Jared left right after it happened." She was still smiling about something; which was odd considering she never was happy when Jared wasn't around.

I shrugged. "They probably went to Sam to tattle on me."

She snorted.

We didn't talk as our teacher assigned our assignment. I did notice how Kim was doodling little hearts on her notebook rather than being the little nerd she was and taking notes on what we had to do. "What's up with you today?" I whispered.

She blushed. "I talked to Jared today."

"Really?" I squeaked. "That's awesome. About what?"

"Um, I'm not really sure. It wasn't that big of a deal. He dropped his pencil so I picked it up more him and when he went to say thanks, he looked at me..." She drifted off, obviously excited over her crush noticing her. "And he kind of gasped and starting looking at me funny, kind of like... I don't know, he knew I was there. Then he just started a conversation with me. I must have sounded _so _stupid though. I kept stuttering and I got really nervous. I can't even remember what we talked about." She frowned.

"I'm sure you didn't look stupid," I assured her. "I told you he would notice you soon." And once again, Sophia Maria Wyatt was correct! I was happy for Kim, I knew it wasn't definite Jared like her. Since he'd started hanging out in Sam's gang though, he hasn't gone out of his way to start a conversation with anybody. So this was definitely a good sign.

When the final bell rang, I dumped my books in my locker and bolted for work. If I was there early maybe Embry would be in the store because he didn't think I'd get there that early. Plus, if he wasn't I could always go up to see him if I was there before my shift started.

Just my luck, when I got in the store, Embry wasn't there. Julia was though.

"Hey." I waved to her and grabbed my apron from behind the counter. "Since I'm a bit early, I'm going to go see Embry for a second, okay?" I didn't wait for her answer, I just headed for the door leading to their house.

For a woman in her forties, Julia is a quick woman. "No Sophie," she said, blocking the entrance to the house. "He's too sick. Why don't you just get to work? The school kids will be flooding in here soon."

Although I did want to just ignore her and go see Embry, I knew I'd like to have a job so I did as my boss told me. I avoided her eyes. "Yes."

She was right, a bunch of kids came like always. However, I'd worked here long enough to know after the school rush, the store was practically dead until about six o'clock, which was an hour away. "I'm going on my break, Julie," I informed her. She hadn't got what I'd meant until I was almost in the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, once again blocking my entrance.

I gave her the best confused face I would muster. "What do you mean? I just told you I was going on my break."

"Not up there you're not."

"But I always go see Embry on my breaks." I tilted my head; my face still reading mock confusion. "Is there a problem."

Julia looked frustrated. "You damn well know there's a problem! You aren't going up there. I told you: He's. To. Sick."

I cringed she'd never yelled like that, she was like Embry in that way. "Fine," I muttered, going back to the counter.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you see him."

"You're not sorry," I mumbled.

She sighed. "I am. I don't like seeing you like this Soph. I don't but I can't let you see him."

"I don't care if I get sick!" I exclaimed helplessly hoping that would crack her.

She nodded. "I know. I can't let you in there. So, please, stop asking."

"Does he not want to see me?" I whispered.

"Sophie! Don't be ridiculous."

Tears gathered in my eyes. "Well, what other explanation is there."

Julia rolled her eyes at my dramatics. "It's doctor's orders Soph."

"My dad's his doctor."

"I know. Ask him when he gets home. I can guarantee he'll say he agrees and is one of the ones who told me that."

I groaned, my fingers pulling at my skull "This is so gay."

"Sophie, just go home. Okay?"

"No."

"Go! Now. I'll still pay you; just go home, relax and eat."

My eyes widened t her last word. "What did Embry tell you?" I snapped.

She shot me a look that clearly asked _have you gone bonkers?_ then told me, "Nothing, was he supposed to?"

I took a deep breath. I seriously did need to relax. "No, sorry, I just... mistook what you said. See you later."

**Review please! :) It means a lot. Lol So please tell me what ya think :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This is kind of just a bonus chapter that I wanted in the last one but I wasn't sure where to put it so I'm gonna make it chapter ten! :D lol**

**Chapter 10**

**Embry's POV**

I was at Sam and Emily's house, eating some eggs. I still wasn't allowed to go to school but Sam said I didn't have that bad of a temper and I handled myself, phasing-wise, well. Yet, still, I wasn't allowed to see Sophie... Which was so gay. Insert Quil joke here... god I missed her so much.

"You okay Embry?" Emily asked softly.

"Just peachy," I said dryly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you're stabbing those eggs like they just killed your dog." She smirked.

I blushed. "Sorry. Just thinking." It was around one o'clock. My mom had told Sam Sophie was working tonight and he told me I wasn't allowed to go home until she was off. I still don't get why I can't be there now since Sophie isn't set to work for another three hours and since Jared and Paul are at school so there's no pack meeting.

Then Jared and Paul came bursting through the door. "You still shouldn't have done it!" Jared complained. "Way to ruin my perfect day! I was going to talk to her after school!"

The three of us stared blank-faced at them. Sam spoke first, "One, why aren't you guys in school? And two, what are you talking about?"

Jared answered. "One, Paul's an idiot. And two, I imprinted."

To me, that made absolutely no sense to the questions. But I was kind of glad for Jared, he was definitely my favourite out of the hall monitors. "Congrats, dude. On who?"

"Kim." He smiled as he said his name. He barely knew her and he was already whipped? Maybe with his knew whipped abilities he'd become more annoying than Paul. I laughed mentally, I was sounding like such a prick. Guess this shows you what happens when you take a guy away from his friends.

"Connweller?" I asked.

He nodded, still smiling.

I laughed. "That's ironic."

"How?" he asked defensively.

I shrugged. "It's nothing bad, calm down. She just really likes you. But you already know that."

"Why would we know that?" Jared asked innocently.

I snorted. "Please. That day before I phased on the beach when Sophie was talking about which one of you guys she'd lay," Emily giggled, "she said that and you guys started laughing at him."

Jared blushed. "I remember."

"So what was the part that ruined your day?" Emily asked with interest.

"Oh yeah, what did Paul do that was so idiotic that you'll yell at him for it?"

"Uh," Jared looked really uncomfortable.

Paul, on the other hand, looked extremely cocky and flashed a wicked grin at me. "Let's just say your Sophie is a damn good kisser."

I shot up, knocking my chair over. My whole body was trembling and all I could think was how I wanted to kill Paul. And how he got to kiss the love of my life and my best friend before I could even tell her I loved her. "What the fuck did you do?"

"OUTSIDE!" Sam yelled, shooing us away from Emily.

I was still shaking as I demanded an answer again.

"Embry, calm down!" Sam ordered. I tried, I couldn't. "Paul. _Go_!" As ordered, Paul fled for the forest.

"What happened?" I begged Jared to tell me, my eyes on fire with rage.

"Look, Embry, I'm really sorry. Paul knows you like Sophie a lot and I guess you were ticking him off so he ... knew a way to get back at you."

"Did she kiss him?" I whispered, already knowing she probably did. This was Soph, after all.

He shook his head, and I think my heart stopped. 

"What?"

"He was just pissing her off then when they were close enough, he kissed her. She jumped away and sacked him."

That was my Soph. But at the moment I was far passed pissed and I was shaking like an earthquake. After the loud sound of clothes tearing, I was a giant wolf... and I was running my ass off trying to find Paul and rip his head off.

Sam and Jared phased and started after me.

_'Cause this is the way I wanted to spend my Friday night! _Jared thought, frustrated.

_Believe me, I had better plans too, _Sam thought, surprisingly amused.

**It's really short, but it's supposed to be. Anyway, just pointing this out now. Embry didn't imprint on Soph yet :P lol, so please review! :) Next chapter should be up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy, what's up? Updates are going to slow a bit cuz my teachers hate me and have decided homework is a new trend :P Also, my internet explorer doesn't work so I have to use Google chrome and its faster but its really bright so its hard to stay on the computer long... I get headaches :P Anyway, enough of me complaining. Thanks to those who've reviewed!**

**Chapter 11**

**Soph's POV**

It was Saturday. Once a day that I longed for; now a day I dreaded. Embry was still "sick" or if you want to know my opinion, ignoring us. I knew it bothered Quil and Jake just as much as it bothered me but they weren't showing it. Quil was just flirting with more girls and Jake was either hanging out with Bella or gushing over her.

Today though, Bella was busy with her other friends, so Jake was free. Quil... well I think he just wanted to hang out with us. Leaving, Quil, Jake and I to hang out together. Of course my friends are so small minded that the only place they'll hang out at was First Beach. Even when it was foggy and cold. Which left only about a dozen or so people at the beach.

"I'm cold," I complained.

They rolled their eyes. "Suck it up. It's April and your practically dressed for winter," Quil laughed.

I stuck my tongue out. "You just _love_ to exaggerate, don't ya, Quilly?"

"No," he told me but he obviously did since all I was wearing was a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I believe if I wore that in a Washington winter I'd have hypothermia.

Grabbing one of the cans of Sprite we'd brought with us, I threw it at Jake. He caught it and thanked me. "How'd you know?"

I laughed. "Dude, you were eyeing that like it was a beer and you were a former alcoholic."

He laughed and then shrugged "I'm thirsty. So are you guys excited for Spring Break?"

I _had_ been. That was before Embry had started ignoring us. "I guess so."

"Come on, Soph," Quil said, nudging me playfully, "Perk up!"

I shot him a dubious look. "I'm perky enough."

"Correction," Jake interjected. "You _should_ be perky. You sacked Paul fucking Walker for God's sake! We should be doing cartwheels."

I smirked. "It's not that big of a deal. But... a lot of guys who thought I was a worthless slut now think I'm worth a chance. Some of them are cute, too, so it's all good."

Once again, they rolled their eyes.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in mock embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Quil, I forgot that you were trying to get some of those guys for yourself! How selfish of me."

Jake bit his lip, attempting not to laugh while Quil glared at me.

"I love how even when you're the saddest you've ever been, you're still in the mood to call me gay."

"How insightful of you Quilly," I laughed.

He smirked, trying not to smile. "I'm exquisitely insightful, thank you very much Sophie."

I raised an eye at Jake. "Did he just say a word over three syllables correctly?"

Jake faked a gasp. "I think so."

"That Amy chick must really be influencing him." I shook my head in disbelief.

Quil rolled his eyes. "Things didn't really work out with her because she did use too big of words, which _is_ where I got that word, honestly."

"Dude. Things didn't work out because she has a good vocabulary?"

"That's pretty shallow," I put in, "even by my standards."

"According to Adam Benjamin, you have very low standards," was Quil's attempt to change the subject. Feeling generous, we let him get away with it.

Jake howled a laugh. "That was pretty funny. Weren't you embarrassed?"

I shrugged. "Not really. The truth shouldn't be embarrassing."

"But, technically," Quil said thoughtfully, "you don't have low standards. Just not very many. They just have to be hot and a good kisser."

I nodded. Wow, you never really realize how easy you are until you hear it out loud. "Damn, I suck."

"That's what she said." Jake grinned widely.

"How would you know, Mr. I've-never-kissed-anyone-let-alone-had-sex-with-someone?" I smirked, waiting for the explosion.

It didn't come though. Instead his mouth dropped and his eyes bulged. I glanced over at Quil and he had a mirrored expression of Jake on his face. "Guys?"

They didn't answer; their faces didn't change.

"Hello! Are you guys okay?"

Jake blinked, then glanced at me. "Sophie, let's go."

"Are you serious?" I asked blankly. "I've been wanting to leave all morning and as soon as the sun comes out you want to go? This is so gay!"

Quil bit his lip. "Sophie, stop complaining, okay? Let's just go."

I groaned "Okay, fine." I started to turn for our usual exit when Quil and Jake both exclaimed, "No! The other exit!"

I looked at them, confused. "Seriously guys? What is your pr – " As I turned toward the exit, I gasped and my face was most likely similar to the one that had been on Quil and Jake's face later. There, on the opposite side of the beach stood Sam, Jared, Paul and... Embry. Embry!

"What... the... fuck?" I whispered angrily. "What the hell is he doing with them! 'Oh Sophie don't go near them!' 'I don't trust them, I don't want you hurt!' 'I hate them! They're stupid.' Bull fucking shit! He's such a liar! I'm going to kill him! How could he do this to us! He's such a fucking hypocrite."

They touched my shoulders gently, trying to calm me down.

I didn't give a fuck. I kept going. "He's such an idiot! Did he think we just wouldn't care or something? No, he probably just didn't care. Just a selfish ass hole just like the fucking rest of them. And I was right! I told you this would happen."

"Soph, we don't know the whole story yet," Quil told me quietly.

"Like it matters! He still left us for the douche bags. 'Embry's sick' 'way too sick to see you' and 'I'm sorry, it's doctor's orders!' Whatever! And my dad was in on it too! He said Embry was sick."

"Chances are he _was_ and got better," Jake stated.

"Shut up!" I snapped. Then blushed and apologized quickly.

"Sophie," Jake said quietly. "Just go home, okay?"

"No!" I cried. "I'm going to go over there and yell at Embry until he cries and then when he is crying good, I'm going to kill him and throw him off that damn cliff he'll probably be cliff diving off soon!"

"Sophie. Calm down. Now!" Jake ordered.

I cringed and glared in the direction of those god damn hall monitors who I currently want to kill for brain washing Embry. Jared, Paul and Sam were all looking in our direction while Embry was facing them. Probably completely ignoring us. I started to walk towards them but the guys pulled me back.

"No, Sophie." Jake's voice was tight as he said his next words, "I think Embry was right when he said they were dangerous. And he's one of them now."

"No!" I yelled, silent tears pouring down my face. "He's not one of them! He promised." My voice quieted down and I whispered to them, "He promised he wouldn't leave me."

"Sophie," Quil said quietly, trying to hug me. "It's going to be –"

I pushed him away. "I want to be alone." And with that I ran from the beach in the opposite direction of those damn hall monitors I was crying, and for once, I didn't care that everyone at the beach thought I was insane. All I wanted to do was be alone... or kill Paul, Sam and Jared. Yeah that'd be nice too.

**Jake's POV**

"Should we go after her?" Quil asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "Leave her. She wants to be alone." I wasn't sure if I was right though. Suddenly, I wished Embry wasn't being an idiot and was here. He always knew what to do with Sophie. I had no idea. I wanted to go after her and tell her Embry loved her, that there had to be a reason he'd break a promise to her.

I knew she wouldn't listen though. She never listened to me. Well, occasionally she did but not a lot.

"I want to kill Embry," Quil growled.

My eyebrows shot up. Quil was definitely the least violent of us all. "I'm with you."

Then we both laughed. Ditch us or not, he was still our best friend. "Maybe we should go talk to him."

"And demand an explanation," Quil continued.

I nodded.

But as soon as we started to walk over, they started to leave. "Embry!" I called after him.

His head snapped toward us on reaction and he frowned sadly. He mouthed what looked like "I'm sorry" and kept walking.

Sometimes, he could be more confusing and complicated than Sophie...

**Review? Sorry if it's kind of crappy :/ but I really needed to have some of Jake's feelings in there for the next chapter cuz i think some ppl think he doesn't like Sophie :( lol :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So I know that this news is gonna make you all despise me, but... Embry won't imprint for about 6 more chapters... I'm really sorry, I was gonna change it cuz everyone wants him to imprint and her to find out but it just ruins the whole story if I do... :( So sorry but you'll have to wait. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I really hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

It was Sunday and I hadn't left my room since I'd ran home from the beach yesterday afternoon. Currently, my dad was outside my door trying to make me let him in, or get food through my door. But he wasn't coming in no more than I was eating that food.

"Sophie? What's wrong?" he asked gently.

He knew what was wrong. I know he did. "Leave me alone!" I felt bad for being so mean to my dad, I did, but right now I couldn't stand to even look at him. I knew he had something to do with Embry and the hall monitors

I heard him sigh as he set the plate on the floor and went downstairs. Curling further into my blankets, more tears fell down my face. Life really sucked. I'd texted Embry but to no one's surprise he didn't text me back. Quil had called me a few times but I'd never returned his calls, or answered them for that matter. Jake texted me once saying I better get my ass out of bed or he'd come get me. I knew he wouldn't, he had plans with Bella tonight.

Therefore, I was alone, and it was my own fault. I still didn't want to talk to anybody. Well I did, I wanted to talk to Embry. I didn't even want to yell at him anymore. I just wanted to know why he left us. Why he left me. Whether it was his choice. If he knew how he was making me feel. If he cared. SO many questions; none of which I could really answer...

**Sophie's Dad's POV (Gregory)**

I sighed and set down the plate of food I'd brought up with me. As I headed back downstairs, I heard her start to cry. It was breaking my heart to have her like this. Especially since I knew why and couldn't change a thing.

I knew she saw Embry with Sam and them at the beach and that had hurt her. I figured it would. But I hadn't thought it would be this bad. I didn't think she'd lock herself in her room. I never thought she would cry. I honestly hadn't seen her cry in a while.

And when she did get like this I'd just call Embry and he'd be over here in a second flat. I couldn't do that this time though. I knew he was stable enough, Sam did too. Heck, all the other elders did. But we also knew he wasn't strong enough not to cave into her and tell her the whole story.

However, something needed to be done. She hadn't eaten, or left that room for over a day now. And since Embry wasn't available I had to call the next best thing, so I picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey, Billy," I said as my best friend answered the phone.

"Greg!" he replied. "How are you? How's ... Sophie doing?"

I sighed. "That's actually why I called you."

"Oh."

"Is Jake around?"

"He is... But I don't know if he'll be much help. He has plans with Bella tonight." My eyes narrowed, I really couldn't believe that Jake would pick some girl he'd been close with for less than a year over his best friend... Billy continued before I could say anything, "I know it's stupid, but I can't make him go over there. I'll ask him, but I'm telling you that boy doesn't have his head on straight when it comes to girls."

"Well, try at least. Please?"

"Of course."

I thanked him as I heard him cover the mouth-piece of the phone. After a moment Jake cam eon the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Jake. Could you come over here and talk to Sophie for me?"

He paused. "What do you mean? Isn't she okay?"

"No. She hasn't left her room since yesterday afternoon and she won't talk to me."

He paused again but I could hear him grabbing him sweater. "I'll be there soon." And the line went dead. Knowing that it would take him a few moments to get here, I made one last attempt to talk to Sophie.

"Soph, please tell me what's wrong?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"You want to know what's wrong?" she yelled. "What's wrong is my own damn father picked those stupid idiots over me!"

"What do you mean?" I questioned, already knowing.

"You knew Embry wasn't sick. You knew he was with Sam and them, and you stood there looking me straight in the eye promising that he was sick!" she cried.

I sighed deeply. "Sophie, you don't understand."

"Then tell me what I don't get!"

I hesitated, not sure what to say. "I...can't."

"Well then don't talk to me until you can!"

I just hope Jake will have better luck than me.

**Jake's POV**

I called Bella and told her I couldn't make it; she'd been upset especially since I couldn't explain but I had had to do it. Sophie was a mess and although I knew I probably couldn't help her, I couldn't just leave her there.

So here I was knocking on her door.

"I said, go away dad!" she screamed.

"Sophie, it's me Jake, open up." I probably should've used my best Embry impression and said it was me, she would have opened the door for that. Then kicked the shit out of me but at least I'd be in the room.

"No," she whispered, obviously not as pissed at me.

"If you don't I'm just going to go through your window."

"It's locked," she said simply.

"I can break it with a rock."

"My dad would kill you."

"No, I wouldn't," Greg called from downstairs.

"Okay, then I'm going see ya in a minute." I started loud fake footsteps and then make them fainter.

Immediately I heard her scramble from off her bed. "Jake! Wait!" The door flew open and a red faced Sophie appeared. Hastily I entered her room before she could change her mind. Sighing, she shut it behind her and locked it.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying her best to sound cold but I could see she was close to breaking.

"Soph, come on. You've got to calm down. Everything will be okay." Wow, I sucked at this. I knew Embry was always the one to talk to her when she was upset, but I had no idea how he calmed her down.

"Will it?" she challenged. "'Cause I guarantee that it won't. It's not like you care anyway. All you care about is Bella. In fact, don't you have plans with her? Why are you here?"

"Because I'm worried about you. You know, Sophie, you can be a bitch and you can say really mean things, but no matter what, you will always be my best girl friend I... I love Bella, but you'll always come first."

She blinked, taken off guard at what I'd just said "Thanks," she whispered. Then tears started to fall slowly down her cheeks. "This isn't fair, Jake. He promised."

She'd said that yesterday, too. I still had no idea what she meant. "What did he promise?" I asked, hugging her.

She rested her head on my chest. "He said he wouldn't leave. He promised he wouldn't leave me and now he won't answer my texts or talk to me or..." she drifted off, her body now shaking with sobs.

"Sophie. I don't know what's happening with him but... maybe he didn't know this was going to happen. I don't like the idea of his ditching us for the douche bags either but it's happening. Please don't let it upset you. No one wants to see you like this. It's really tearing your dad apart."

I saw her cringe, she loved her dad more than anything – well, sadly, I knew Embry may have beaten him in that category – and she didn't want to hurt him. "He's part of the reason. He knows what's going on and he won't tell me. He's with the hall monitors, so is your dad. We both know it! There's something they aren't telling us Jake, and whatever it is, Embry's a part of it now!" She looked up at me, pleading for understanding.

And I did, I knew what she meant. I had been feeling the same way for a while now. Only this time, I had someone thinking on the same lines as me, which made it more real. I closed my eyes. "Sophie, just don't worry about ti. Embry will be friends with us again," I lied. "Let's just give him time."

"Jake, how would you feel if Bella left you? And never wanted to speak to you again?" she asked hastily.

I cringed at the thought. I knew exactly what I'd want to do. "I'd want to die."

She smiled sadly. "Then you do understand how I feel."

**Greg's POV**

They'd been up there talking for a few hours now. Sophie was still crying but at least she was communicating. I glanced at the time and headed up the stairs. "Jake. It's getting late. there's school tomorrow, you should be getting home."

I heard them stand up and walk over to the door. Both of them. The lock turned and the door opened. "Bye, Soph. See ya tomorrow Bye Greg." He half hugged Sophie before heading down the stairs and out the door.

I expected her to pull a one-eighty and bolt back into her bedroom but she didn't. Instead, she looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I shouldn't have said those things to you."

I shook my head and hugged her tightly. "No, I'm sorry, sweetie. I know it's tough but things will get better." I knew they wouldn't, I knew they would get worse especially when Embry imprinted. It would break her heart to see him with another girl. But, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Actually, everything she didn't know _was _hurting her. "Are you hungry, there's food downstairs. I can make something if you want."

She shook her head, looking a bit disgusted at the idea. "No. I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed, it's late. Night." And with that, she rushed into her bedroom. She didn't lock the door but I knew she didn't want to be disturbed

**So it's not that great but I wanted a Sophie/Jake moment :) Anyway, REVIEW! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Remembrance Day! Thanks to all the soldiers who've gone to war, participated in war, lost their lives in war or are in wars right now, defending our country and other countries!**

**Chapter 13**

**Soph's POV**

This had to be the worst week in my life. Correction, the worst week in history. On Monday, Embry had came back to school. However, he didn't take one glance in either Jake's, Quil's or my direction. Instead he stuck with Jared and Paul. Even in Algebra he didn't talk to me. In fact he took the empty seat across the room.

See what I mean about about worst week ever? I hadn't even bothered to go see Emily on Tuesday like I'd promised. I would've died if Embry was there. Mostly from the fact that he'd leave the room at the sight of me I'm sure.

"Sophie!" I heard Kim call after me as I headed for the exit. Glancing up, I saw her running towards me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Kim." I smiled at her, wondering if she'd gone insane. I'd only seen her less than two minutes ago and she'd been normal. "What's up?"

"Jared just asked me out," she told me, her smile widening.

I gasped. "No way! That's awesome. When's the date?"

"Tomorrow. I'm so excited, I can't believe he did."

"I can, I told you, you tow were going to go out. I have to go though, my dad needs me for something. Have fun though. And call me after your date, no matter how late. I want to know everything."

She nodded. "Okay. And, oh! I have something for you."

I shot her a questioning glance, as she pulled out a rectangular wrapped gift. I groaned. "I told you not to get me anything." Sadly, she remembered tomorrow was my seventeenth birthday.

"Just open it, you idiot!" She was grinning.

I opened it and smiled at her. "Thanks so much Kim!" I enthused. She had gotten me the new book _Pluto's Ghost_ by Sheree Fitch. It looked like an awesome book. "I love it."

She laughed. "I knew you would. Now go, don't be late on my account. Have a fun spring break."

I wished her the same and headed towards my house. Suddenly, I felt really jealous. Of course I was happy for Kim, how could I not be? But that didn't change the fact that as soon as my guy left my life, she got hers drooling over her. It wasn't fair. Was it really that wrong to feel bitter about it? Okay, yes, it was and it was selfish. It didn't change how I felt; and what I felt, was horrible. Not so nice of an ending to a miserable week.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted unhappily as I entered the house. "What did you need me home for?"

He smiled at me sadly. I knew he hated seeing me so upset but he was getting more used to it so in a week or two it wouldn't make him as worried. At least I hoped... "I have a council meeting tonight and I knew you hang out with Quil on Fridays," he said that part quickly knowing very well that it wasn't just Quil I usually hung out with. "I figured you'd want the car so you can just drop me off."

I rolled my eyes. "We really need another car," I grumbled, grabbing the car keys as we headed outside.

My dad just smirked as he followed me. He allowed me to drive – which never had occurred in the month that I'd had my license – using the excuse that it would be a waste of time for her to get out of the car to switch seats. Not until we arrived at the beach in view of the council meeting circle did I truly realize why he let me drive. He didn't want me to have to get out of the car because Embry was there. He didn't want me to go yell at him.

"Why is _he _here?" I hissed angrily.

"Sophie, please don't start."

"Don't start what?" I demanded. "Asking why you're taking the side of some stupid hall monitors instead of your only daughter!"

"Sophie... you do _not_ understand." He spoke extremely quietly like they could hear us or something

"Yeah, I've been told!" I yelled furiously. "Yet, no one has the fucking decency to tell me!"

"Sophia, watch your language!" he scolded.

I glared. "Why don't you just go to your precious hall monitors?"

"Soph," he said softly.

"Just _go_," my voice cracked and although he was going to yell at me, when his face met mine, he felt too guilty to.

"Be here at ten sharp."

I nodded shortly and as soon as he was out of the car. I sped away. When I got to Quil's, I knocked on the door quietly. I wasn't exactly sure if he was home. Luckily, he came to the door a few minutes later.

"Hey, Soph, you're here early. We're just eating supper, you want some?"

"Oh, sorry. I just dropped my dad off at a council meeting and I forgot how early it was. Do you want me to come over later?"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on in. Eat."

I agreed to come in and sit with them;however, I refused there helpings of food. I definitely wasn't hungry. After supper, Quil's mom left. She had a sewing club meeting or something. "You can pick the movie, Soph."

I glared at him. "You know I hate picking the movie." He shrugged, smiling at me. "Fine... But can we watch a show instead?" He nodded. "Let's go online and watch Dave the Barbarian!" I cheered.

He rolled his eyes but went and got his laptop nonetheless. We settled down on a blanket on the floor and searched YouTube for an episode. Once we found a play list of episodes, we started to watch them. I remember being on the third episode before I drifted off to sleep. After what seemed like ten minutes of sleep, I forced my eyes open.

Quil was snoring beside me so I looked down at the computer screen. It was eleven o'clock. Eleven! I was supposed to pick my dad up an hour ago. He was going to kill me. "Quil!" I shaked him urgently.

He blinked then looked up at me. "What?"

"We fell asleep. I was supposed to pick my dad up an hour ago! I have to go."

He didn't seem to comprehend what I'd said so I just got up and ran for my car. Without bothering to put on my seat belt, I drove to First Beach. Embry wasn't at the bonfire when I got there so I got out and walked over to them. My dad glanced up at me and he was pissed. Shit.

"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded.

I shrugged, I was kind of mad too; therefore, I wasn't going to tell him the truth. I was going to tell him the exact opposite of what he wanted to hear. "Out."

"You're an hour late."

I looked casually at my cell phone. "No, I'm not. It's eleven, you said eleven."

"You know I didn't." He shot me one of his _I'm you father, don't disrespect me _looks. "Where were you."

"I told you, I was out. Sor_ry_ I got the times mixed up. It's not that big of a deal."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You really need to learn some responsibility."

That hit a nerve, I hated being called irresponsible. And he knew that. "I am _not_."

"So being an hour late when you damn well know the time isn't irresponsible?"

"I fell asleep, so what? It was boring." Maybe my word choice wasn't the best since no one had known that I'd been at Quil's. Oh well, the looks on all their faces, Emily's especially, were priceless. My dad was still pissed though. So quickly, I said, "And don't even start on me, you're the one here with a bunch of idiots!" Then I glanced at Billy, Emily, and Quil, "Not you guys..."

"Go to the car, Sophia, you're grounded."

Wow, I'd never been grounded before. My dad never got this mad. "For what? Being truthful?And don't tell me they aren't idiots! Paul and Jared creep on us all day in school and report everything we fucking say to Sam. And then Sam goes and tells Emily she can't talk to me!" I babbled on for a few minutes – my dad still glaring and giving me his _shut up!_ look the entire time – before ending with, "And they're the reason Emb –" I cut my self off. No way did I want all the hall monitors and elders knowing how upset I was about Embry ditching us. So instead of continuing, I turned and fled for the driver's seat of my car.

In a matter of moments, Emily slid herself into the passenger seat. "Oh, sweetie," she whispered as she noticed I was crying.

"I hate them," I hissed. "I hate _all_ of them so damn much."

"I know," she whispered, hugging me. "Sophie, please, calm down. It will be okay."

"No, it won't!" I cried. "He left me for them and he's not coming back. And everyone's siding with them. Even Dad... and you."

I heard her sigh. "Soph, you don't understand. I know you've heard it a lot and you're sick of hearing it, but you don't. And you can't."

"Oh god," I whispered.

"What?" She knew the answer without me replying when she followed my gaze to a shirtless Embry exiting the woods, going towards the bonfire.

"Get out, Em."

She nodded, knowing I was going to drive away. And I did, I drove straight to my house. I didn't remember until I was in my driveway that I left my dad at the bonfire. Well, I suppose that grounding sentence might never end.

**I'm sorry for taking so long! I was supposed to have it up last weekend but I've been watching hockey a lot... So I'll have to start typing in the intermissions or something... Anyway R&R :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I was kinda busy this weekend so I did this while i was watching Heartland and Battle of the Blades so I'm sorry if it sucks! Thanks for all the reviews and PMs I really appreciate them! You guys are awesome :D**

**Chapter 14**

**Soph's POV**

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!" I struggled to open my eyes as light flooded my bedroom and my dad walked over to my bed.

Groaning, I sat up. "Oh, so you'll talk to me now?"

"Sophie," Dad sighed. "Can we please not start this on your birthday? Look, I don't want to be a stick in the ass type of dad but what you said last night can't go unpunished."

"Yeah Dad, I know. So if you don't mind, could you stop rubbing it in my face that I'm grounded on my seventeenth birthday and let me sleep?"

He rolled his eyes. "If you would let me explain, you'd hear that I'm going to start the grounding tomorrow and you are free today."

I raised my eyebrow questionably.

He shrugged. "I get why you were upset Soph, just please take this as a peace offering. Now come on downstairs, I've made pancakes and bacon."

He still hadn't noticed the diminutive amount of food I'd been eating lately; which was sad because he was a doctor. "Chocolate chip pancakes?" He nodded. I sighed in defeat. "Okay, I'm coming."

He grinned at me as we went down stairs to the already made food. Since I wanted to not hurt my dad even more, I did my best to eat what was on my plate. I nibbled about half a pancake and a couple of strips of bacon, I couldn't eat any more.

"I'm full dad. It was great though, thanks. And," I paused looking awkwardly at my dad, biting my lip, "sorry for being such a ... pain in the ass."

"It's okay, don't worry about it today. Come on, if your done you might as well get your present."

I smiled. "Ooh, present. Bring it here."

He chuckled. "It's not exactly something I can carry." Grabbing me arm, he lead me to our garage. Instead of his usually nice car, sat a silver '97 Ford Focus, with a slight coating a rust at the rocker-panels But that didn't matter. It didn't matter that it would probably backfire the second I get in it. All that mattered was that it was mine! Really mine! I didn't have to wait for my dad's to be free. I could go wherever whenever, I wanted. At least after me being grounded ended...

"Dad," I gasped. Then I hugged him impulsively. "Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He chuckled hugging me back. "Okay, okay. You're welcome! Now as much as I'd hate to say it, I have to be getting to work." He groaned. "I have a double shift so I'll be there until twelve. Happy birthday! And see ya tonight."

After basking in the glory of having a car for a few minutes, I went back into my room to check my phone. I got a happy birthday text from Kim, Emily, Ryan, Quil and Jake; but no Embry. I sent Kim, Emily and Ryan quick thank you texts and then sighed. I should've known Embry wouldn't text me. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. But I did. I'd hoped he had the decency to at least send a short text but I guess I was just being naive.

So I answered Jake's text back. He'd asked if we could hang out in the morning-afternoon part of the day because he had made plans with Bella and some dweeb from her school for tonight. I didn't get mad at him, though, since he apologized for like twenty lines of the text. Quickly I texted him back:

THANK DUDE! YEA THAT'S FINE BY ME. MEET ME AT THE BEACH IN AN HOUR? SEE YA THEN! :)

Quil's text was a lot simpler, it was just "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" over and over again. Laughing I texted him a quick Thank you and telling him to meet me at the beach in an hour. He agreed and I began to get ready. Not without checking my phone every ten minutes to see if Embry texted me. Of course, he didn't. So I headed for the beach.

**Embry's POV**

"Please, Sam!" I begged as the pack all sat in his kitchen eating breakfast. "Just one fucking text! It's her fucking birthday!"

"No, Embry," he replied sternly for the fifteenth million time. "I think she made it clear she didn't want to see you yesterday."

I glared at him and started shaking. I knew it was a damn lie. I'd heard her talking to Emily, I knew she was dying to see me. Just as much as I was dying to see her. If only Sam would let me. Then I realized how much of a wuss I was sounding like. Sam was my alpha, but that was for wolf duties, not personal duties. "You know what Sam! I don't give a fuck about what you say! I'm going to see Sophie today and you and your stupid alpha commands aren't going to stop me this time!"

I really thought I was going to get away with it this time, I was even out in the yard by the time the rest of the pack came out and Sam spoke,

"Embry. I know you love her. I know you do, okay? And I'm sorry but this is fro her safety. DO you want to hurt her? Do you want what happened to Emily to happen to her? SO you want her hurt? You aren't ready!"

I just rolled my eyes and began to walk away when a strong hand was placed on my shoulder. Holding me in place.

"Embry," his voice was more serious this time which I hadn't thought was possible, "she's _not _your imprint. You have to forget about her. You have to realize she's not the one for you."

I felt like such a loser, but as he said that I literally started to cry. Tears streamed down my face and I had to turn and face Sam. "How do you know?" I whispered, my voice cracking. I expected Jared and Paul to at least smirk, be amused by this. But they weren't, they understood. They both had sympathy in their eyes. And as much as I was glad they were trying to help me, I knew they wouldn't understand. I'd loved Sophie since I met her. There wasn't one thing I didn't love about her, even her flows. I didn't like how she went after so many guys just to make out with them. But I knew why she did it. I'd never missed how every time she'd talk about another guy she would send me looks, checking to see if I was jealous. Waiting for me to just jump at her and kiss her. Confess my love to her. I'd never done it though and now it was too late. Or was it? "I've never looked her in the eyes since I phased. I might still imprint on her."

He shook his head slowly and by the look in his eyes I knew he knew I was right. "No, Embry. It's not worth the risk. There's such a slim chance of it being true. And you could really hurt her. You. Just. Aren't. Ready."

With that, I lost complete control of my body and phased I couldn't stand how Sam made me feel. I couldn't stand that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't go against his commands. I hated it.

Then that god damn smirk of his took over his face and he says, "This is why Embry." After A few minutes I willed myself to phase back and Sam lent me some clothes.

"Come on, dude," Paul offered, slapping me on the back. "Let's get your mind off her, let's go to the beach."

I sighed but nodded. Maybe luck would be on my side and she'd be there...

**Soph's POV**

"Are you serious?"Quil laughed. "Your dad is the richest guy on the reservation and he can't even buy you a decent car? This is a piece of junk!"

I slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Shut up! I love this car, so don't diss it. And at least I have one!"

He rolled his eyes as we waited for Jake to arrive at the beach in our usual spot. "Don't come crying to me when it breaks down."

"She wouldn't anyway, Quil. She'd come to me because I actually know something about cars." Jake chuckled as he joined us.

"Jake!" I cheered.

"Soph!" he said in mock enthusiasm. "Happy birthday! You ready for your gifts."

I nodded. "But you guys really didn't have to get me anything."

Again, they rolled their eyes. "You won't say that after you see them. You go first Quil."

"Aw! Thanks Quilly!" I hugged him as I opened the present he'd given me. The new Allstar Weekend CD, Suddenly Yours. Now it made sense why he wouldn't let me buy it. "You're the best."

Next Jake shoved his gift at me grinning. "I think you'll like this better."

I raised an eyebrow at him and then hastily opened it. He wasn't right, but he wasn't wrong either, I loved them both! "Thanks Jakey! I love them both!" He'd given me a Montreal Canadians T-shirt. They were my favourite hockey team but since we lived on the west coast, it was hard to find most of their games on TV.

After an hour or so of us just goofing off, I saw a sight I really didn't want to see Embry with his group of hall monitors entering the beach. I knew they saw me. I knew they were trying to avoid looking at me or coming my way. But I knew there was one thing I could do to make Embry as miserable as I felt. Just my luck I noticed Ryan walking across the beach.

I strutted straight over to him, although I was sure everyone else thought I was walking over to Embry. "Ryan," I called, grinning.

He spun around and smiled at me. "Hey, Soph. Happy birthday!"

"Thanks! I got your text. That was really sweet of you." I smiled sweetly at him as a cute blush crossed his cheeks.

"No problem. Do I get to give you your birthday kiss? Or did you have someone else in mind?" He grinned cockily at me but I saw the uncertainty in his eyes. I really felt bad for playing with him like this.

Having a good feeling that Embry could hear me, I said, "I can't think of _anyone_ better to give it to me." And with that I attacked his lips. It wasn't a sweet little peck which I'm sure he had expected since I hadn't really given him an answer on another date.

But he responded quickly, taking over the dominance. It was definitely a wet kiss. But very satisfying. And when we broke apart and I caught Embry stomping in the opposite direction, it just made me more satisfied.

"Well thank you," I winked at him. "Call me later!"

"Bye Soph," he grinned at me and continued to where ever he had been going before I'd interrupted her. Quickly I headed back to Quil and Jake.

"Why do you torture him like that?" Quil sighed.

"Who Ryan?" I shrug. "I'm not really, he knows me. He knows I don't really have relationships."

"I meant Embry." They are smarter than I thought.

My eyes darkened. "He deserves it."

"No, Soph," Jake told me. "He really doesn't. I'm not saying I'm not pissed at him and he's definitely not on my good list right now, but you're really hurting him. If you could've seen his face..."

I looked at them pleadingly, praying that they would understand and change the topic. "I just want him to feel the hurt that I feel."

Jake bit his lip. "This coming from the girl who did everything she could to not hurt him her entire life."

I glared at him, I'd thought he of all people would understand. "That was before he went out of his way to hurt me."

**Embry's POV**

I was at my house, locked in my bedroom. I'd run here right after I'd seen Sophie shoving her tongue down his damn throat. It hurt just to see it. But what hurt more was that she'd done it purposely to hurt me. I knew I was hurting her and knew she didn't know why but there was no way in hell that I would do that to her.

I just wanted to die. I never wanted to leave my room. Sadly tonight, I was to have dinner with the pack at Emily's after patrol. Fuck my life.

**So I hate how Embry's so depressed :( which is a stupid thing to say since I'm the one making him depressed but you know, it's how the story goes! Not the next chap but the one after that you can expect an imprint :) so I'm sorry that it's so late into the story! But I hope you guys like it! REVIEW :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Soph's POV**

After Jake left for his 'date' with Bella, Quil wasn't too far behind him. He had to go see his Grandpa tonight. Of course the suck-up apologized a million times before actually leaving. I loved him to death but sometimes I wished the word sorry wasn't in his vocabulary. He definitely abused that word.

Since my dad was working until midnight and all my friends were busy, I decided to take my new ride for a spin. Grabbing my old hoodie – well actually _Embry's_ old hoodie but he obviously wasn't going to come around for it anytime soon – since it was starting to cool down, I headed back out of my house. Making sure I had my keys first this time, I locked the door.

It was nine o'clock and already close to dark out. I hated how it was spring break and it still started getting dark out around eight. Despite the fact that I hated driving in the dark, I figured it was better than being home alone.

To my dismay, my car started making odd clashing noises randomly until it suddenly just stopped. I restarted it and got it driving long enough to pull over to the side of the road. It was funny how my best friends all loved working on cars yet I knew nothing about them. Well, more like ironic, because being stranded on the outskirts of La Push when your car isn't working is nothing to be laughing about...

Sighing, I pulled out my phone. Thank god I still had service! Quickly I started to dial Quil's number, then I remembered that neither Quil nor his mother had their license So I called Jake. He was with Bella but he wasn't so uncaring that he wouldn't come pick me up if I really needed him to. Which I did.

He picked up on the third ring. "Sophie? What do you want?"

"Uh, hello to you too?" Then realizing that I was in a somewhat emergency and I needed his help, I figured it would be a good idea to be nice. "Can you, um, come pick me up?"

There was a pause. "Why?" he asked slowly, probably trying to see if it was a joke or if I was serious.

"Because Quil was right and this car is stupid and it broke down and I'm hear out in the middle of no where and there's no lights and I'm cold and I-I-I'm kinda... scared."

"Where are you?"

"Route 76, near the covered bridge."

"Okay Soph just... wait in the car I'll be there as soon as I can." Then the line went dead and I sighed. Partially in relief, partially in fear. Yes, I knew that he would be here, Jake wasn't the kind of guy to leave someone stranded even if it was for the girl he loved. But still, he was in Port Angelos which was a thirty minute drive. I was stuck here for the next half an hour.

I pulled out my iPod, clicked on _Halfway There _by Big Time Rush and waited. But the minutes passed by and there was still no Jake. When I glanced at her phone, I realized it had been over an hour since I called Jake. Actually an hour and fifteen minutes. This worried me.

Feeling desperate, I redialled his number and awaited an answer. I didn't get one. I started to panic and then dialled Jake's home number. Billy answered quickly. "Hello?"

"Billy, is Jake there?"

"Yes."

"Can I speak with him?"

"No," Billy said sharply. "He's sick, he has mono."

"Mono?" I scoffed. "I was talking him an hour ago and he was fine! He was supposed to pick me up."

I heard him intake a deep breath. "I'm sorry Sophie but he can't pick you up. I have to go." And the line went dead.

"Billy!" I yelled into the phone. At first I was pissed then i realized that Billy wouldn't have left me stranded, he didn't know I was on the outskirts of town without a drive home. Then I started to cry. I was scared of being outside in the dark all alone. Yes I was in a car but would a car really keep me safe from a crazy axe murderer? No, I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't. Before I knew it, I was shaking from the sobs escaping my eyes and mouth.

The worst part about your dad being a doctor was that you couldn't take him away from work. Since that Dr. Cullen was gone, my dad was the main doctor and if something serious happened, he _needed _to be there. Which sadly left me with only one option on who to call.

"Hey, it's Embry. I can't come to the phone right now I'm guessing so, uh, leave a message. Bye!" his cheery voice mail said before another beep.

Taking a deep breath before I could speak, I tried to calm myself. It definitely didn't work. "Embry, i know you... really hate me right now... and I know that you don't want to talk to me... or you would've by now but... I'm out here on route 76 near the covered bridge and my stupid car broke down." My voice was high and squeaky to the point that I probably sounded like Justin Bieber; it was obvious that I'd been crying. "My car broke down and Jake is 'sick' or something so he couldn't pick em up and I didn't know who to call. And..." I bit my lip not wanting to say the next part to Embry. Funny, because last month he was the only one I felt comfortable admitting this stuff to. "I'm... really scared. Please come pick me up. Please." My voice broke off and I was glad that the message time ended or else he would've heard me start bawling my eyes out.

**Embry's POV**

I glanced at the phone. It was Sophie. I wanted so badly to answer it. To just tell her happy birthday, to tell her that I loved her. But Sam's voice stopped my thoughts dead. "Just eat Embry. Do not answer it."

I sighed and placed my phone on the table as the pack – minus Jared who was on a date with his imprint Kim – and Emily all ate. Sadly, my phone was one of those phones that voiced the messages out loud if you didn't answer it. So when Sophie's sobbing voice came onto the phone, everyone heard.

"Embry, i know you... really hate me right now... and I know that you don't want to talk to me... or you would've by now but... I'm out here on route 76 near the covered bridge and my stupid car broke down." Her voice was strained and seriously scaring me how closely she sounded to that chipmunk teen heart throb that she hated. "My car broke down and Jake is 'sick' or something so he couldn't pick em up and I didn't know who to call. And..." She paused and my heart broke as I realized there was something she didn't want to tell me. It killed me thinking that Sophie of all people couldn't tell me something. "I'm... really scared. Please come pick me up. Please."

Without making eye contact with any of them I stood and started towards the door.

"You're not going anywhere, Embry!" Sam's voice spoke with finality as he placed a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"You heard her Sam," I said coldly. "She needs a drive. That's all I'm going to do. I don't give a fuck what you say I'm not leaving her alone out there. I won't let you do that to her."

Sam sighed but Emily spoke. "Sam, I don't care if you trust Embry or not, someone is going now to pick up my cousin." I looked at Emily and noticed how scared she was. At least someone was sharing my feelings.

"I know, Em," he said softly. "I'm not saying that we're going to leave her there. But _you_ Embry are not going. Paul, you go pick her up. You heard where she was. Take her home, make sure she's okay then come back her. You heard her, Jake is 'sick' he's probably close to phasing. Embry, Jake is also your best friend, he needs you."

"So does Sophie!"

"Paul are going, not you," Sam told me through clenched teeth.

"Paul?" I yelled. "Paul has a fucking worse temper than me!"

"Embry." Sam eyes looked torchered and I knew he wanted me to understand. "I'm doing you a favour. If you hurt her even a little Embry it would kill you. I don't want you to go through that."

I glared at him. "You don't think it's killing me to not be near her _now_? To hurt her every fucking day that _you _don't let near her. To know that she cries herself to sleep every night because of _me _and I can't do anything to help her?" I was shaking now thinking of all the night's I'd laid outside her window.

**Sophie's POV**

It had been nearly a half an hour since I'd left that message on Embry's phone. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a pair of headlights driving up behind me and I almost died of happiness when I saw it pull over beside me. I didn't like who I saw get out of the car though.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded to Paul as I got out of my car.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Well I was going to drive you home but if you're that ungrateful I could just leave that pretty ass of your's here." He got that cocky smirk on his face and I wanted to smack it off so badly.

"Maybe you should." I glared.

He sighed. "Listen Sophie, Sam sent me here to take you home and that's what I'm going to do."

"I called Embry. Why the hell did _Sam _send you? What, is Embry not _allowed_?"

He didn't answer but I took his silence as my answer. "And he couldn't have sent Jared?"

Paul shrugged helping me lock the doors to the car before I got in his. "He has a date with your friend."

"Oh," I said patheticly, remembering.

Unless my death glares counted, the drive to my house was silent. When we got there, he walked me to the door. "Thanks," I said coldly.

He rolled his eyes. "I need to ask you something"

"What?" I snapped.

"Why did you kiss that guy today when you knew Embry was watching?"

"How the hell is that your business?"

"Because he's apparently your best friend but every time you're near him you do something to hurt him."

"_I _do something to hurt _him_!" I yelled, exasperated. "How the hell can you say that? You know what Paul. When the one fucking person that means the world to you, that one person that you can't get out of your head, the one person who you love more than anyone or anything in this world leaves you for people who he swore that he hated too, leaves you, you come and tell me how you take it. And when they continue to prove that they don't give a fuck about you, tell me how you react. Tell me how you feel." My chest was heaving up and down and I was out of breath from my speech and attempting not o cry.

Paul just stood there, gaping. "I-I-I didn't... know you love him, too," he whispered.

When he said too, I had I feeling that he meant that Embry loved me but... no, that couldn't be. But I glanced up at him pleadingly, "Please, Paul," I whispered, "Just leave."

Seeming to notice something that I wasn't even sure what was, he nodded and left. I didn't get far into my house – just enough to shut the door – before I collapsed to the ground, sobbing. I didn't know how long I cried there for but I couldn't stop. Paul had to be wrong, Embry couldn't love me. If he did, he wouldn't be ignoring me. He wouldn't have let Sam send Paul, he would've came himself. But he didn't and as much as I wanted to be mad at him, i couldn't. All I could think about was how much I'd wanted him to show up at that road. How much I'd wanted to cry in his arms.

"Sophie?" I glanced up, hoping that the god's were in my favour today and that it was Embry standing above me. Of course it wasn't. It was my dad. "Oh, baby, what happened?"

I didn't answer him, i tried but nothing came out of my mouth. Instead he took me in his arms and let me cry. Yeah, he was no Embry but I was a daddy's girl and I was glad I didn't have to cry my heart out all on my own...

**So I was trying to get this done before the Habs game on tonight cuz I convinced my parents to buy NHL centre Ice! :D yay! LOL Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed :D i got 15 reviews last chapter! FIFTEEN! :) So thanks so much and... REVIEW :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for taking so long to update this week was crazy for studying and assignments, I have a midterm in math, a test in chem, a project in social studies and math and then I have to start a term paper in English... so I've been busy lol**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know that a lot of people hate how I waited so long for Embry to imprint on her but everything that happened has a point to the story and it just needed to be put out there...**

**But here's the imprint chapter :) That doesn't mean its all happy ever after though ;) It's kind of a short chapter but the next ones longer and more interesting so don't worry ;) This is a long story :/ lol So here I go :D**

**Chapter 16**

**Soph's POV**

Flipping through the channels on the television, I settled on Mean Girls and sprawled out further on the couch. I wasn't looking forward to going to work today. I figured there was a chance that Embry would be there and if I saw him, I was going to flip at him. How could he let Paul come pick me up? Paul! I hate Paul! How could he not come himself? Especially if what Paul said Embry felt was true...

Suddenly, Quil burst into my house looking furious. But since he was out of breath I mistook it for just being out of breath and told him cheerfully, "Hey Quilly! Guess what? My dad told me I wasn't grounded anymore! Isn't that great?"

He looked at me, just staring blankly. "Sophie."

This time I really looked at him, and I noticed how sad he looked. How betrayed, but most of all, how pissed off. "Quil, is something wrong?"

He nodded, collapsing on the couch at my feet, gasping for air.

"Well maybe if you hadn't ran all the way here it wouldn't seem so bad," was my genius attempt to lighten the mood.

Shooting me a dubious look, he said, "_Nothing _will make this okay Soph. And when I tell you you'll think the same thing."

"What is it? What are you talking about?" My voice rose an octave in fright. What could possibly be worse than these last couple weeks? When he didn't answer, I screamed, "Quil! Answer me, dammit!"

He sighed. "Okay, Soph. I went to Embry's mom's store and I saw Jake –"

I cut him off, "Uh, so? I mean, yeah I told you Billy told me he had mono but I never really believed that. It's not like he baled on us for someone else or anything, he probably just went to get –"

"Sophie!" Quil yelled, interrupting me. "Shut up! I wasn't done."

"Sorry, god, calm down."

He smirked. "Sorry, it's just... Jake was with ...the hall monitors."

I cringed as Quil referred to Embry as a hall monitor but, I did know he was right. Embry was one now, as much as I hated admitting it. And now apparently Jake was too. This was just great! "Jake? Jake was with them? Jake hates them! Jake hates them as much as I do! There's no way in hell that he would join them!"

"That's what I thought too," Quil muttered.

"Are you sure? Are you sure that it was him?" He nodded. "Okay... are you sure he was with them? Like with them with them? Maybe he was telling them off."

"That's what I was hoping but... no it wasn't like that. You should've seen the way he looked up to Sam like he was his master or something. I mean, I could tell that he was unsure and kind of pissed but it wasn't _at _them. It was fucking sick."

I groaned, placing my head in my hands. "I can't take this anymore!" I cried. "Who's next? You? Seth? All his stupid friends? This is retarded. I hate my fucking life!"

"Sophie, I know it sucks but don't go all emo on me," he tried to tease me to cheer me up but it didn't work. "I'm not going to leave you for those idiots."

I sighed. "Quil, that's what Embry told me. That's what Jake told me. You're next, I know it. And I really can't take it any more... I'm-I'm thinking about leaving," I mumbled.

"Leaving!" he exclaimed. "Leaving where?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I'll move in with my mom. I know she doesn't really like me, and I'm not too thrilled about living with her but it's just for another year and then I can do whatever. I mean, it'll bug my dad which sucks but that's what will make my mom say yes."

"Sophie! No, you can't be serious."

"I'm sorry Quil but I'm dead serious! I _can't _take it here anymore." Then i glanced at the clock, I had to leave for work now. "Look, we can talk later I have to go to work. See ya later."

He muttered bye as I fled out of the house. Hopefully he would remember to lock the door... It felt good to get what I'd just told Quil off my chest. I'd been thinking about it all last night and it seemed like a great solution to me. Yeah, I'd be leaving my dad who I would miss immensely and yes, I'd be leaving Quil. He had other friends, though, and if what I guessed was right, he'd have the hall monitors soon enough.

Sighing, I slowed down and walked at a steady pace to the store. Now I was really nervous about going to work. Quil had said that he'd just seen them at the store, what if they were still there? That wouldn't be good. I wonder if Julia would fire me if I gave her son a black eye or kicked him in the nuts so hard that kids wouldn't be a possibility for his future.

The gods were apparently still against me because there stood Jake, Embry, Paul, Jared and Sam right in front of the doorway. They hadn't heard or saw me coming since they were all facing the entrance so I coughed when I was right behind them.

All five pair of eyes locked on me. Jake looked rather nervous. "So you're a hall monitor too?" I asked coolly "Guess I should've saw that coming. Obviously, why come pick up your best friend when you could hang with the idiots on steroids?"

"Sophie," he said awkwardly. "I'm sorry, it's just –"

"Don't even start with me." I rolled my eyes and turned to my opposite side, to face Embry. His eyes were boring into mine, both were wide in surprise and his mouth was open slightly. His face was a beautiful mixture of shock, relief and love. Maybe it had been that I hadn't looked into his beautiful brown eyes in weeks but I didn't think, at that moment, it was possible to doubt the love I felt for him, or his for me. But even his loving gaze couldn't smother my anger.

I smirked at him. "So how's life as a hall monitor?"

His mouth opened but then shut.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot. You aren't allowed to speak unless your master allows you, are you?"

"Sophie," he blurted, hurt by my words.

"Don't even talk to me Embry," I told him severely. "I'm done with you, I'm done here. If I never see your face again, that'll be too soon. Got it?"

Looking as if he was about to cry, he just stared at me. He was probably wondering what I'd meant about being done here and he was probably trying to figure out if what I just told him was a lie. Of course it was, but if I got my way I'd be long gone before he figured that out. "Please," he whispered.

I closed my eyes, there was no way I could look at that face and still be able to talk to him without comforting him. "I'm sick of waiting around for you to stop following Sam around like a puppy. I'm sick of trying to figure out why the hell you'd rather be with them than me." I flung my eyes open and glared straight into his. "And I'm_ sick _of you hurting me. So I'm done. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to work and talk to your mother about something. Good bye."

And I walked into the store without looking back, I was going to work a bit until I found the courage to tell Julia. Then I was gonna quit, and when my dad got off work I was going to tell him. Somehow, someway I'd be out of this stupid town by the time school started. I hope.

**So it is really short but there wasn't much supposed to happen besides the imprint. I'm sure that's not what you guys were expecting but I think the next couple chapters will be what you wanted :) I hope anyway. Please review :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome :D **

**I went to see Harry Potter last night and it's seriously the most confusing movie ever (that could be because I've only seen the first too like when they first came out but you know lol) but it was really good and I cried at the end :P lmao! Cuz I'm cool like that... Anyway, here it goes!**

**Chapter 17**

**Embry's POV**

My mouth was hung open and my eyes were glassy with tears but I didn't care. I didn't have to energy to close it, or brush them away. Sophie had just crushed every dream I had about us getting back together; and I couldn't even blame her. She was right.

I knew it wasn't my fault that I didn't talk to her thanks to that damn alpha rule but _she _didn't know that. Plus, if I knew Sophie, which I did, she wasn't going to let me explain.

Sighing I turned and ran for the woods. I phased without taking my clothes off and once I was far enough into the woods, I curled up into a ball and whimpered.

What the hell could I do? She could know now. I'd imprinted on her. I'd imprinted on the girl I'd loved since preschool! I should be jumping for joy, I should be wrapping her in my arms and telling her I love her. Instead, I'm on the forest floor crying like a fucking pussy.

Not that I really blamed myself, she'd just told me that she never wanted to see me again. I knew that part was a lie. She was a great liar, but I knew when she was and she definitely was there. Too bad everything else she said wasn't a lie.

Then Jared, Jake, Paul and Sam's voices entered my head. _Embry, _Sam thought, _go talk to her_.

_I thought I wasn't ready to talk to her, _I yelled mentally. _I thought I wasn't allowed to talk to her._

_That was before you imprinted on her, _he thought quietly.

_Yeah, you mean the thing that you told me wasn't going to happen? _I retorted coldly.

_Embry, I'm sorry but it was too dangerous. If she hadn't been your imprint... _

_But she was! _I cried. _And you better be fucking sorry Sam. 'Cause she's never going to speak to me again. She hates me and it's all your fault._

_Embry, calm down, _he thought, using that stupid alpha voice of his. _Just talk to her, everything will be sorted out._

_No! It won't she never wants to talk to me again. _

Then Paul cut in. _Embry, suck it up because she does. She does want to talk to you again and she _does _love you. _He sighed and a replay of what she'd been like when he picked her up flashed into his head.

**Flashback: Paul's POV**

_"_I_ do something to hurt _him_!" she yelled, exasperated. "How the hell can you say that? You know what Paul. When the one fucking person that means the world to you, that one person that you can't get out of your head, the one person who you love more than anyone or anything in this world leaves you for people who he swore that he hated too, you come and tell me how you take it. And when they continue to prove that they don't give a fuck about you, tell me how you react. Tell me how you feel." Her shoulders were rising and falling quickly as she did her best not to cry in front of me._

_I just stood there, gaping. "I-I-I didn't... know you love him, too," I whispered. Fuck, Embry would kill me for that too but seriously, these two needed to work something out. It was pissing me off how all Embry did was mope._

_When I said too, her eyes widened hopefully but the conflict on her face showed that she wasn't sure to believe me or not. But she glanced up at me pleadingly, "Please, Paul," she whispered, "Just leave."_

_I nodded, there was something about the helplessness in her face... She looked so much like Embry, well not looks-wise but just the sadness in her eyes. I knew she was better off by herself. God, I was turning into such a fucking pussy, why should I even care if the two idiots get together. I need to get laid..._

_Then I heard her collapse to the floor – stupid wolf hearing – sobbing. At first I was going to go back in there but she really hated me so I thought of going to get Embry. That would cheer her up but Sam would have my ass. And I really don't feel like getting killed when I haven't gotten laid in a few weeks. Dammit. So I left and went to help them with Jake._

**Present: Embry's POV**

_How could you just let her sit there and cried? _I exclaimed.

Paul rolled his eyes. _What did you want em to do kid, I think I explained why I did what I did pretty damn good._

I growled at him. _Fuck off Paul._

_You're an idiot Embry. I didn't think of that so you could get all pissed off. I thought it so you'd know she felt the same fucking way._

I thought about what he said, then I thought about what she said and I grinned. She loved me, she really loved me. I had to go talk to her. I phased back into a human and looked at the expectantly for a pair of pants.

Sam phased back and handed me Paul's clothes. I shot him a funny look and he just smiled. "It's better for the one with the worst temper to not be able to leave.

Paul growled in protest but stayed where he was. I grinned at him, "Thanks guys." After dressing I ran back to the store and entered just in time to hear Mom beg,

"Sophie please! Think about what your saying. You're being ridiculous, you don't want to do that."

Sophie shrugged then quietly said, "Not really but you know what? I don't really want to stay hear either."

"He'll come around," my mom promised and I had a feeling that they were talking about me. But what were they talking about Sophie leaving?

"I doubt it and now Jake's gone too. Quil will be next, I know it and I can't stand it. I don't like my mom but I could probably tolerate living with her for a year..." The way she bit her lip proved that she didn't believe that. Then it clicked, Sophie wanted to leave. She wanted to move, that's how much I'd hurt her. I'd hurt her so much she wanted to leave La Push! She loved it here... It hurt so bad knowing that I'd hurt her that bad.

"Bye, Julia." She sighed. "Can you tell Embry for me?"

"I don't think that will be necessary." My mom pointed at me and as soon as her eyes met mine, Sophie's soft expression turned cold.

I didn't care, I bolted to her and took her hands in mine. "Please Sophie, please don't leave," I begged with all my heart. "I know I screwed up but I can explain. Just please don't leave me."

A lone tear fell down her face but she brushed it away hastily. "It's funny, 'cause the last time I said that to you, the next day you did."

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't. She continued, her voice getting darker with every word, "And I'd really like to know what kind of explanation you have for doing this to me. I don't think there's a good enough explanation Embry; in fact I know there isn't. So just let me leave."

"No," I whispered. "Sophie please. You have to understand. Just let me explain!"

She tore her hands out of mine. "I'm leaving Embry. As soon as my dad says I can go and my mom agrees, I'm gone! So stop trying to stop me because it's not going to work. I wasn't kidding when I said I was done."

"Please don't hurt me like this, Sophie," I said pathetically.

I could tell that almost worked but of course, it didn't. Why did I have to fall in love with the most stubborn person in the world? And then imprint on her to find out she was my soul mate Not that I was complaining... for the most part. "Now you just know how I've been feeling all these weeks."

"Sophie, please," I whispered but she was gone. My mom put her arms around me and I cried. "Mom," I said after a while, "I imprinted on her."

And my mom gasped. She knew about the wolves and the imprinting, she had had to when she kept finding me gone in the middle of the night. I hadn't wanted to worry her so much.

Once I composed my face, I got a pair of pants for Paul from upstairs and went back to the clearing. "How'd it go?" Sam asked quietly as I threw the pants to Paul. He disappeared into the woods before emerging as a human.

"We have to go to the hospital," I said coldly. Her dad was my last hope. If he knew I imprinted on her, he wouldn't let her go – I hoped. After all, he was an elder and he did know about this stuff.

"What did you do to her?" Jake demanded angrily.

I blinked up at him, dumbfounded. "N-no," I stuttered. "That's not what I meant. I wouldn't hurt her!" As I met everyone else's gaze, i knew they'd been thinking the same thing. "Nice to fucking know you have confidence in me. Anyway, she... she wants to move in with her mom."

They gasped. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "And she's not kidding. She's dead serious. But her dad needs to agree since he has custody so... if we can get him to say no..."

"She'll have to stay," Sam finished, nodding.

Of course, Jake had to ruin the moment. "Embry, if she really wants to go, you should let her. You didn't see how she was; well not the worst of it. What Paul showed you wasn't the worst of it, believe me. If she really wants to go, you have to let her."

I glared at him. "Jake, she wants to go because I'm hurting her. I knew she's bad but I'm allowed to talk to her now and I can help her. I know I can and I know you know I can."

He sighed and nodded. "Let's go then."

o.O

"Is Dr. Wyatt busy?" Embry asked the receptionist at Forks hospital nervously.

Her head snapped up and she frowned. "No shirts, no service."

Of course. I looked at the guys, why hadn't we brought any? But I didn't come all the way here to be shot down. "It's an emergency."

"Such an emergency that you couldn't remember to put on a shirt?" Luckily, she was kind of young and I knew five young, may I say hot, guys with serious abs was starting to wear on her. We'd get in... hopefully.

"Actually yes. And it's about his daughter, so you know, he'll be pretty pissed if he finds out you didn't let us talk to him."

She groaned. "This way." She led us to his office and knocked on the door. "Dr. Wyatt? There's some young men here to see you."

His head cocked up and when he saw me his face turned serious. "Thank you Rosemary, would you please leave us alone."

She nodded and scurried out of the room. "Is there a problem?" he asked nervously.

I decided to cut to the chase. "I imprinted." Then, hesitantly I added, "On Sophie."

He bit his lip. "Oh."

"And she wants to move."

His eyebrows shot up and he blurted, "What?"

Then I blabbered out the entire story tyring not to cry. He took it well, better than I had. Then again, she wasn't doing it to get away form him. It was me she couldn't be near.

"Embry, you know Sophie," he said quietly, "and you know that she won't listen to anybody when she's... upset. I'll get her to talk to you and I won't let her go until she knows everything. But afterwards, if she decides she still wants to go, I'm not going to stop her."

"Thanks. That's all I can ask."

**Sorry it's kinda long but... you know, I think it's kinda good :) Review please :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heey! Sorry for not updating for so long! And it sucks even more cuz this chapter is a short one, but I kept thinking it was long for some reason so I was working on my homework cuz I thought this would take forever to write and then I went to my plan thing and it was right short so I was just like... shit... lol. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed :D**

**Chapter 18**

**Soph's POV**

"So you are seriously considering this?" Quil asked as we walked down the main road of La Push. He was going to his grandfathers so he was walking me part of the way home.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said slowly. "Look Quil, I'm sorry, it's just I-I-I can't stay _here_ anymore, ya know?"

Sighing, he nodded as well. "Yeah, I do Sophie. But what makes you think it will be any better there than here?"

"Embry's not there," I replied simply.

"You know you look forward to seeing him, Sophie."

"Excuse me?"

"I know it hurts you, and I know as soon as you see him you want to leave and never see him again. But you always go back... You always go to the beach hoping to see him, you always watch for him at his locker, in class, at lunch... You're really not doing that on purpose?"

My mouth was hung open as I realized what he was saying. I did do that, but it really wasn't intentional. I was always kind of hoping that I would see him one day and he would change and want to be with us again. Oh shit. I am such an idiot. He'd told me he would, he'd told me could explain and I fucking blew it! What was my problem? "I never knew I did that." I didn't tell Quil my current problem. He'd use it as an excuse for me to stay and then with my luck Embry would change his mind and hate me again and then Quil would go over to the dark side. No, I wasn't going to go through that. This was my best shot.

Yeah, I would miss Quil, my dad and obviously Embry if Quil's theory was right. That didn't matter though, or at least that was what I would tell myself.

"You do," he told me quietly.

Lady luck was on my side today because before he could continue to badger me, we got to the fork where we had to go separate ways. "I would wish you luck with your dad but I don't think we're hoping for the same outcome."

I bit my lip, he was so sad. I hated myself so much. My goal in life seemed to be hurting everyone I care about. This really sucked. "I guess we're not. Good bye Quil."

When I got home, my dad wasn't home so I figured I'd try to be a suck up and cook his favourite meal. I began cooking chicken Parmesan and spaghetti, ignoring my stomach as it growled at the the aroma of the food. Easting wasn't my priority at the moment, it was to get this cooking done.

Eventually, my dad came home and luckily the food was already on the table. "Dad, we need to talk?"

He nodded, taking a seat at the table. I did too but I ignored my food. My stomach was in knots and even though I was hungry, I was too nervous. "About?"

"I want to move... in with my... mother." I wasn't sure what to call her, she was biologically my mother but I didn't consider her to be it.

"Why?" Surprisingly he didn't seem too shocked.

Taken aback by his lack of surprise, I blinked and was slightly speechless. I got over it and said, "I can't stand it here Dad and you know it."

"I know," he said quietly. "But are you sure you want to leave, things could be different now."

I shook my head. "It hurts, Daddy. It hurts so bad to talk to him, to know he's around – even just to see him. And I think... I think Quil will go over to them too. And Jake's friends with them now too... I can't stand it. I'll miss you Dad, I'll miss you a lot but... I was going to go to university next year anyway, if I could make it... So it's just me leaving a year early."

"For all the wrong reasons." The looked up at me and the hurt in his eyes made me look away. "You've never been one to run away from your problems, Sophie."

"I've never had a problem like this either, have I?" I challenged.

"No, you haven't," he admitted. "Okay, Sophie, you're almost an adult and I would like you to make your own decisions but... you aren't an adult yet. So if this is something you really want to do, here are the conditions: if you want to leave, you have to talk to Embry first." He held up his hands to cut me off as I went to object. "And until you know _everything_, you aren't allowed to ask your mother about this. Once Embry tells you _everything _you can decide if you still want to go."

I didn't understand why he kept emphasizing "everything" but I just told him, "I still will."

He smiled a small smile. "Maybe."

I groaned, and got up from the table. "Fine, I'll talk to him but after that I'm leaving. Good night." I love how all I've wanted to do for the past few weeks is talk to Embry but no one would let me, and now that all I want to do is leave, they want me to talk to him. These people are messed.

**LOL so sorry that it kinda sucks but it's somewhat important :P lol But the chapter with Embry and Sophie-ness is coming up :) REVIEW! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys :) Sorry I don't update really quickly! Today really sucked :( But anyway... this ones kinda short but don't worry within 2 or three chaps they'll be together, maybe ;) haha :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome :D**

**PS- The writing in this is a little, I dunno the word but like attituded I guess. But I just wrote a term paper that had to be really professional so I really wanna write something that's fun and not brain damagingly correct LOL**

**Chapters 19**

Well, I have to say that that was the worst spring break on the history of the earth. Then again, everything seems like the worst thing in the history of the earth nowadays. I still haven't talked to Embry so I still haven't asked my... mom yet. I'm working on it though. I'll talk to him soon, hopefully.

But I'm scared because, hello, if my dad wants me to talk to him then there must be a reason. Which I'm thinking is that he thinks whatever Embry has to say will make me stay. If my dad thinks that, it must be pretty serious.

But it doesn't matter, I'm just going to focus on school right now.

"Sophie!"

I turned around to see Kim running towards me smiling.

"Hey?" I greeted her cheerfully. "You and Jared make up yet?" She had texted me a couple nights ago saying that he was insane and had a serious problem. She hadn't told me what made him like that though so I didn't pry. "Or do you still think he's crazy?"

She laughed, blushing like crazy. "Oh, no. That was just a misunderstanding! It was nothing. But, um, have you talked to Embry lately?"

I raised an eyebrow. I hadn't told her about any recent Embry news, I didn't want to hurt her by telling her I was moving. "No why?"

She shrugged. "I think you should."

I rolled my eyes. "You too? I really wish people would stop telling me that! Emily's been nagging at me every time I visit her too."

She sighed. "I know, but... just think about it okay? He really misses you."

"How would you know?" I didn't mean it to come out so harshly.

"Well, Jared and him are friends..." She didn't miss me cringing. "So I hang out with him sometimes... and he talks about you a lot."

I sighed, why couldn't she have told me that _before_ I decided to move? "Whatever, I gotta go. See ya in class."

I headed straight to algebra and luckily Embry wasn't there. My luck didn't last because he did show up just before the bell but he took his new seat across the room. All class though he didn't take his eyes off me. I could feel his gaze burn into me and I wanted nothing more than to meet it. But I couldn't, then I would just talk to him and then I might stay. I couldn't stay... I wanted him to suffer. Well, that's what I'm going to tell myself anyway.

When the bell rang, I walked as fast as I could to get to my next class. I thought I heard Embry call my name but I didn't look back. He probably hadn't; like always I was probably just dreaming what I wanted to hear. Not that I wanted to talk to him...

Social Studies sucked and English was awkward because Jake was there and still not talking to me. Not that I would talk to him anyway, stupid traitor.

I sat at the table with Quil at lunch. "Hey," I greeted.

"Hey. Did you ask your Dad?" he asked quietly.

I nodded and his face dropped. "He said that I can ask my mom once I 'get everything out in the open' with Embry."

I exhaled in relief. "Oh."

"Yeah. I wish he'd just let me leave."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't. Maybe," he stuttered nervously, "you should wait to talk to Embry."

Although I knew he wanted me to put off telling Embry for a completely different reason than I did, I had to agree with him. Of course, that's just because I'm a coward. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea to me."

**Told ya it was short but don't worry longer ones are coming up :) REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well since I didn't want to be hypnotized through the computer screen I've decided to update fairly quickly ;) haha And cuz a lot of people reviewed :) You guys are awesome, just saying. Soooo, anyway here I go :)**

**Chapter 20**

When the final bell rang, I think I was the happiest person in the world. Classes just seemed so boring now. Yes, they were before but at least then I had something to look forward to. Now it's just anxious feelings of what's going to happen and how it's going to happen.

Since Jake and Embry have both left me for the damn hall monitors I had to walk home alone. Honestly, that wasn't _too _bad. It gave me time to think about the things that really needed to be thought about. I was pretty convinced that I would regret leaving if I did. Another part agreed but didn't care. That same part wanted Embry to suffer the way I had.

Then I came to my senses and realized that I didn't want that. I also didn't want to leave the town I'd grown up in and loved, but I was still doing it, wasn't I? Nothing I did, nothing that happened, or nothing that I thought actually made sense nowadays. Whatever. Life doesn't make sense, I just have to deal with it.

Personally, my favourite part of walking home was that I never would get interrupted. In La Push, everyone knew everyone – therefore – we all knew each others business, and when the whole town knew you had crap going on in your life at that moment they didn't bother you. They normally just kept going without acknowledging you. I used to hate it but currently, I loved it. I liked being able to think everything through without someone interrupting me.

"Sophie!"

Of course someone just had to ruin what I wanted at the moment. 'Cause you know, they totally read all my thoughts and called after me just to spite me... Glancing back, I saw Embry rushing towards me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

"Sophie!" he yelled again. I kept walking but I heard him pick up his pace when he realized i wasn't going to stop.

When he finally caught up, He placed his hand on my shoulder I jolted in false surprise for effect. "Soph? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

I looked up at him, smiling tightly. "Yes, I certainly did."

His brow furrowed and a frown formed on his face. "Oh... Um, look, we need to talk. Can we go to the beach or some place and talk?"

"No thanks. I have a lot of homework to do," I lied.

Embry rolled his eyes. Why did he have to be the one person who didn't buy my lies? "I know you don't, Soph. Please?"

I shook my head and started walking again. "No thanks."

"Why are you so god damn difficult?" He sighed, falling into step beside me.

"If I remember correctly I believe that you always liked that about me." I glared at him coldly and he cringed.

"Sophie, please just come talk to me. I'll explain everything, I promise. Just please don't leave!"

I rolled my eyes. "Embry, I'm not going to talk to you because you don't deserve to be talked to. If you would've came around like two or three weeks ago then I'd listen to everything you have to say to me. But you didn't. And I'm not just going to give in to you and crawl back to you because it's a good time for _you _to be friends again."

"Sophie, please," he begged. "I never wanted to stop being friends with you. You know you're my best friend."

"I did. Emphasis on the past tense; in case you didn't catch that."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry's just a five letter word Embry."

"What else do you want me to say?" He was frustrated and his tone was almost wild as he begged me to talk to him. I looked up and met his eyes.

I almost said it out loud, I almost said I wanted him to say "I love you." Luckily I came to my senses and continued to glare. "Nothing. That's the point of me not wanting us to talk."

"Soph, I know you want to talk. I know you want me to get on my knees and beg you to forgive me. Just say it. Say hat you want me to do and I'll do it! I'll get on my knees if I have to, I don't really care, anything! Just please Sophie."

I bit my lip. It was horrible how we hadn't really been close for a month and he still could read me like a book. "Okay, you want to know what I want?" He nodded eagerly. "I want you to stop hurting me."

His eyes looked tortured and I felt a tugging in my stomach; it felt like I needed to comfort him. Not that I was going to. "I will, Sophie! You don't understand, I'll explain everything. I'll explain why I hurt you and why I couldn't talk to you. Just come with me and I can tell you. I promise. Just come, please?"

"You think you can just come over here and _say _that you can explain everything and then it will all be okay?" I asked dubiously.

He smirked. "No Soph, I know you better than that."

My stupid heart betrayed me. It started fluttering in my chest like it always had whenever Embry smirked, smiled or just looked at me. I sighed. "Well, I said it before, and I'll say it again: there is nothing you can say that will make what you did to me okay. Got it?" We were not at my house and I knew if I could just get him to agree to that than I could go inside. Which meant puting off my dad's request to talk to him for another day.

"No, Sophie. No I don't get it." His body was starting to shake a little and he looked really mad.

"Embry? Are you okay?" The caring tone seeped through my voice sadly.

He started taking deep breaths and then shook his head. The trembling subsided. "No I'm not Sophie, I need you. I know I hurt you and I know that the last thing you want is to make me feel better but please, if you ever cared about me at all, for my sanity, would you please come talk to me? Let me explain."

Closing my eyes, I nodded. Why'd he have to play that trick? Of course he probably remembered that same thing working on me when we were younger. "Fine, let's go."

We kept quiet as we walked to First Beach. Neither one of us spoke until we were settled on the logs around where the council meeting bonfires were held. Not wanting to push my luck, I decided to go first. "It really hurt when you left Embry."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I mean, I never thought _you _would leave me. You were the one who was always there for me no matter what. I mean I love Jake and Quil, but Jake would leave us all in a second for that Bella whore and Quil gets easily distracted with girls... and shiny objects," for a moment I forgot I was supposed to be mean to him and we smiled at each other – reminiscing in old memories. "But you... you promised."

"Sophie, I _never _meant to break that promise."

I smiled softly, and strangely enough I believed him. I didn't know _why _I just had a feeling he wasn't lying. Plus, he never lied to me before, so why would he now? "I believe you. It's just... it doesn't change the fact that your the reason I've cried myself to sleep every night for the past month. It doesn't change the fact that you hurt me."

"I know I'll never be able to take back what happened, Sophie. I really wish this had never happened. I really wish things were the way before this whole mess, but it isn't. As much as I want it to be, things are different now. But I know now that that doesn't mean _we _have to be. You're still the most important person in my life, Soph. No matter what."

Blood rushed to my cheeks and I wasn't sure what to say. "Why did you leave Emmy?"

He smiled as I used his nickname, and I immediately regretted letting the words escaped my mouth. I couldn't just forgive him. "I had no choice."

I rolled my eyes. "You always have a choice."

"You're wrong there, Soph," he told me.

"Then, why the hall monitors?"

"Please don't call them that. I know what you think of them. But you're wrong they're great guys, well besides Paul. I hate that fucking asshole. I can't believe he kissed you." You know when in books and movies they use the expression "I could see red in his eyes he was so mad" or something like that, well I really could. Embry seemed so pissed off at Paul's kiss, worse than I was. He continued though, "I'm not saying that they can't be annoying and that Sam wasn't a prick for telling Em not to talk to you, but... Look I don't know what I'm trying to say; but could you give them a chance?"

"You don't even know if I'm going to give you a chance yet."

"Neither do you."

I nodded. "I'm thinking."

"Please?"

I groaned and leaned back against the log. "Why is life so hard? I mean, I thought it sucked when I always kept flirting with guys to see if you'd _ever _be jealous; when i had no idea whether you thought of as your best friend. And then, when Jake started ditching us for Bella, that was just stupid. But now! Now, I don't think anything in my life could be as bad as this past month." Suddenly, my hand shot to my mouth. Had I really just told Embry that?

Strangely he didn't seem surprised. "Don't look so ashamed Soph, I knew you were doing it."

"You mean you knew what I was doing and you never said a damn thing?"

"Calm down," he laughed. "I didn't know then. I was too busy being jealous. But... not being able to see you has made me... I don't want to sound like a creeper, but I've been thinking about you a lot. More than usual. And when I was rethinking stuff, it kind of occurred to me."

All my anger and frustration at him were washed away and I began to blush. Was it weird how I missed how flustered he always made me? Of course it still pissed me off how I should be ripping off his head right now not smiling. "So it worked? You were jealous?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes, though I know he was pleased I wasn't mad. "Shut up. You know it wasn't very nice to play me like that."

"It wasn't very nice to leave me like that, either." The hurt danced back into his eyes and I sighed. I knew I had to tell him the thought that I'd kept pushing to the back of my mind. "_But _during that time I did kind of make you miserable too. Like when I made out with Ryan. That... was kinda whorish and bitchy."

He smiled and slid his arm around my shoulders. I flinched but didn't pull away. "I've been friends with you since I was like four, I think I'm used to your bitchiness by now."

Pretending to be offended, I slapped him lightly. "You douche."

We chuckled for a few minutes before I sighed. "Okay, Embry. I'm not saying I forgive you – although we both know that I want to – but even though, we've talked... you haven't told me why you left."

"I told you I had to."

"Is there a reason why you _had _to?" I asked dryly.

He gulped and immediately looked nervous.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Nodding, he said quickly, "Of course... It's just, this is a big deal and I'm not sure how to tell you."

i wasn't a fan of serious moments, so I tried to lighten the mood, "Oh my God! Did Santa Claus die? 'Cause you know if Quil ate a lot of cookies he could probably be a native Santa?"

"Do you really think _this _country would accept a native Santa?"

I knew he was trying to get me off topic. Normally that would've worked because I got as easily distracted as Quil occasionally, but as Embry said, this was serious. And now that I was thinking clearly instead of just reacting because of my hurt, I noticed some things.

This thing was serious enough for Embry to stop being friends with me. This was serious enough for Jake to leave both Bella and us. This was serious enough for Emily to love Sam and stay with him even though it devastated Leah. It also couldn't be that bad if Emily, and now Kim were okay with it. Could it really be as bad of a thing that I expected?

"Embry, you owe me an explanation. What is the reason?"

**Duh duh duhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Hehe I think that's pretty long :) I hope ya like the cliffie ;) I know a lot of you dont want her to just forgive him buuuuuuuuuut, she has some reasons too and dont think its all easy from here :P haha, anyway please REVIEW! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! It's a week until Xmas! :D I still have another week until Xmas break though :/ Isn't that stupid? Anyway thanks to my reviewers you guys are awesome! :) And... let's start this chap haha**

**Chapter 21**

"_Embry, you owe me an explanation. What is the reason?"_

Embry bit his lip and nodded. He didn't speak though and after a few minutes, I asked, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I..."

I groaned. Yes I did figure this was serious, but my conclusion that it wasn't that bad ended when Embry was this scared to tell me. Maybe I didn't want to know. Maybe, leaving was a good option for me. "Is it bad?"

He shook his head. "Not really."

"Is it serious?"

He nodded. "Very." Taking a deep breath, he blurted, "I'm a werewolf."

I tried to bite my tongue, but I couldn't stop myself from bursting out in long phases of laughter. Once I got myself under control, I finally said breathlessly, "Sorry, I should be more considerate. But I never thought that you were insane, Emmy. I mean I guess it makes sense since you put up with me all these years. But seriously?"

He rolled his eyes but I could see he was hurt. "Sophie, I'm trying to be serious."

"You do realize that you just told me you were a werewolf, right? How can you expect me to be serious. What's next? Witches? Talking chipmunks? Vampires? Seriously, Embry."

He sighed, ignoring my questions and laughter. "You're dad's one of our tribe elders so you know our tribe legends?"

I nodded but was really confused. Embry wasn't even Quileute, he was Makah, why would they affect him. "That's where we met, remember?"

"Yeah, so you remember them?"

"Yes. Obviously."

"Okay, that makes this a bit easier," he mumbled under his breath.

"Makes what easier?" I cocked an eyebrow.

He turned towards me and whispered, "You know how our tribe are descendants from wolves. How our people turned into wolves when the cold ones were around?"

"Yes," I said slowly, not knowing where this was going. He went on to tell me all about our people's extreme strength, high body temperature and how they didn't age. Then how they turned into wolves, and all this crap that I already knew, to protect our people.

"What's your point Embry?" I asked anxiously. "What does this have to do with hanging out with Sam?"

"Don't you see?" he exclaimed in frustration. "They're true."

I gasped and that stupid feeling in my stomach had me believing him. "No." I stumbled back as I tried to get up; I was really pissed. "Embry, I really thought you wanted to work this out. I really did, and I really wanted to. But if you're just gonna play more games with my head, then please tell me so I can go home. I have packing to do."

He shot up out of his spot on the log and grabbed me forearms tightly. There was no way I'd be able to get out of this hold. "I've never lied to you Sophie – unless it was necessary. Why don't you believe me now? You know I'm not lying. Don't you see how it makes sense? First Sam got all big and tough, then disappeared for two weeks. Then it happened to Jared, then Paul and now me and Jake. You know it sounds logical."

I laughed humorlessly. "Because telling me that you're a giant wolf makes sense, right?"

"It does since it's the truth. Please don't leave Sophie! I didn't leave because I wanted to, I left because I was dangerous to be around you and I had to help protect everyone from bl... uh, vampires," he said the last part awkwardly like he wasn't used to calling them that.

I sighed. I knew Embry wasn't insane, I also knew that the stupid hall monitors couldn't have changed him _that _much. Plus, he sounded like he really believed it. _Okay_, I though, I'll_ go along with it and later after everything is out in the open, I'll ask him to show me_. "Fine, Embry. You're a ... werewolf, why couldn't you hang out with us or even talk to us still?"

"Well, young werewolves are really unstable. You saw me shaking earlier and I'm sure you've noticed how sometimes we just have to leave school. We loose our temper really easily so when we get mad we can hurt people easily, accidentally Emily would be an example."

"Sam did that to her!" I hissed.

Embry nodded cautiously.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"No," Embry said seriously, "you don't understand. Sam was angry, not _at _Embry, you can't really get mad at you imprint. And Em was trying to calm him down, he told her to leave in case something happened, she didn't and when he phased... she was standing to close..."

My eyes widened and I tried not to cry. _Sam _had hurt Emily. Embry had been right all along. "You already thought that though," I said quietly.

"I thought he did it on purpose. I know now he would never do that."

"How do you know that?" I asked skeptically.

"We can read each others thoughts when we're phased."

"What does phase mean?" There was a lot of other questions on my mind at the moment but I was really trying to stay sane.

"When we are in ... wolf form."

"Oh. Um," I paused. "You don't seem very unable to control your temper now. Is that why you're talking to me now instead of earlier?"

He pondered the thought. "Kind of. I mean personally I think I was in control enough earlier but Sam wouldn't let me."

I groaned, exasperatedly "You keep saying that! Does Sam like control you or something?"

He smirked. "Something like that. He's our alpha, so what he says goes. If he hadn't been forcing me to stay away from you Sophie, I definitely wouldn't have."

He was looking me right in the eye when he told me, I couldn't deny that I believed his crazy story one hundred percent. "You're making it really hard to be mad at you Embry."

"Why's that?" Not that his face didn't scream that he was pleased by the fact...

"Because I sadly believe you. Which means you didn't _really _leave me. At least not on your own accord. And since it is for the better of our reservation... I have to be okay with it."

"Man, I thought you were going to be the tough one, Soph. Since you're so stubborn." I stuck my tongue out at him but he laughed. "What makes you believe me so easily?"

I shrugged. "You've never lied to me before, like you said, so why would you now? Plus if my dad, Emily and Kim are okay with it, it's not like your the bad guys. Plus in all the movies it _is _usually the werewolves over the vamps that are innocent. And, you know, it's mostly Sam's fault 'cause he's a douche."

Embry shot me a warning glance but over the course of this conversation his grip has loosened on my arm and we were back to sitting on the logs. "I told you to be nice to them. You understand why they're like what they are like now."

I nodded. "Only partially. I understand why Jared and Paul follow Sam around like puppy dogs. And I' cool with Jared because him and Kim are together and Kim's my best girl friend – well only but you know. And Paul was a man whore ass before he became a hall – I mean, um, a... what do I call them?"

"Werewolf, pack member?" he offered.

"Sure, so I can't hate him for that but he kissed me so I don't like him. Finally there's Sam, and he left Leah heartbroken and hurt Emily, no way in hell am I going to ever like him. Ever!"

"Both of those weren't his fault, Soph," he said quietly.

I rolled my eyes. "I gave you the benefit of the doubt because you have an alpha who you can't refuse but... if he's the alpha, who told him to leave Leah? Huh?"

"Fate," he smiled halfheartedly "Sophie, I already explained the Emily thing and, he left Leah because he imprinted on Emily. Yeah, it was bad luck who he imprinted on but that doesn't change the fact that he did. He does feel terrible about hurting Leah."

Then Embry told me the whole story of the Leah-Sam-Emily love triangle and also what imprinting was. He also told me Jared imprinted on Kim. I had to admit, it made me hate Sam a bit less. But I still felt horrible for Leah – and vowed that I wouldn't torture Emily anymore about it. "I still don't like him."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that you wouldn't change your opinion of him."

I beamed at him. "You know me so well."

He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "I've missed this, Soph. I've missed you."

Leaning closer to his chest, I smiled. "I've missed you too. This imprinting thing sounds kind of cool though."

"Yeah? You like the idea of it?"

I nodded. "I mean, they might only love them 'cause of it, but, I don't know. Like, as much as I'd hate to admit it Sam and Emily are a really perfect couple. And I always liked the idea of Kim and Jared." Of course, since I'd heard of it, it had occurred to me that if Embry imprinted, mt life would be worse than it was before. I knew he loved me now, but Sam had loved Leah and look how that turned out. "Do all wolves imprint?"

It's supposed to be rare, I guess. But three out of five of us already have so... You never know."

My heart stopped beating. Three? Had he really just said _three_! Oh my god... Could he have? "Have... you imprinted?" I asked cautiously not wanting to hear the answer.

He smiled blissfully then said softly, "Yes I have."

Clenching my fists, I stood up swiftly which knocked Embry backwards off the log. In an attempt not to cry, I glared at him.

"What the hell Soph? Are you okay?" He looked really confused, almost hurt, and tried to approach me. Probably to comfort him.

"No! I'm not," I yelled angrily. "How the hell could you do this to me?" He looked really hurt now but I ignored it. I was hurt. I had thought I was hurt before, but no, I wasn't. Because this, _this _was hurt. "how dare you come here and try to talk me into staying and tell me all this crap... Tell me you love _me_. Make me tell you how I feel," I inhaled deeply, "just to go and say, 'Oh yeah, by the way, I imprinted so even though I love you, we'll never be together.' Way to get my fucking hopes up Embry! You said you'd stop hurting me, but then you go and do this!" The tears had started falling about halfway through my speech and now that I saw how much me crying hurt him, I didn't stop them.

"Sophie, you don't understand." He was standing there smiling, as if what I said had just washed away every fear of his. Fucking douche!

"I understand fine, Embry. Just leave me alone. I mean it. I never want to see you or your stupid imprint _ever_."

"Sophie," he whispered, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him. "I imprinted on you, silly."

Suddenly, my stomach felt like it was tearing apart and I felt more light headed than I had in a long time. Then, everything went black.

**So this is why I've always had her disgusted by food for those of you who were wondering :P haha, anyway, I hope you like it! REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**So guys, first of all, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D My parents won't let me open a gift until 7 so I made this one extra long to waste time. But it also can be an early Christmas gift to you guys :D lol so, I hope you like it and have a safe and epic Xmas :)**

**Chapter 22**

I opened my eyes and took in a dimly lit room. As I glanced around the room, I realized I wasn't in my room, nor a room that I'd seen before. By the looks of the sickly white walls, curtains and a door heading to an adjoined bathroom, I'd say I was in a hospital room.

But I couldn't see that happening, I wasn't sick. Was I? Honestly, I couldn't remember. The last thing I remember was Embry telling me he was a... werewolf and then that he... imprinted on me. Then what happened? I must have passed out but why would passing out put me in the hospital.

I sat up and looked around. No one was to my right or in front of me. Glancing to my left frantically, I saw Embry sleeping away in the bedside chair. Shaking him to wake him up, I hoped he had answers.

"Embry!" I whispered. "Wake up!"

He wrinkled his face up before opening his eyes wide. As soon as he saw me, his face lit up and he grinned. "You're awake!" He threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"No really," I replied sarcasticly.

Pulling away and back into his chair, his gaze met mine. And it was extremely serious. "Sophie, don't even start."

I raised an eyebrow, kind of taken back by his serious demeanour "Start what? I was kidding."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just, you really scared me Soph. You, you could've died."

My heart beat increased but I tried not to show it? Died? What did I do? Hit my head off a rock when I fell? It's not like I fell in the water and almost drowned, we weren't even close to it. "How?" I whispered hoarsely

He looked in pain as he asked these next words, "Sophie, were you starving yourself?"

My eyebrows shot up and my eyes must have popped out of my head. "What do you mean? You know about," I dropped my voice to a whisper, "the food thing. But I don't intentionally do it, I just feel sick even thinking about eating it."

"I know." He looked tortured and I felt horrible not being able to make him feel better. "When was the last time you ate a meal?"

I pondered on that question for a while; because honestly, I couldn't remember. I hadn't really been thinking much of what I'd been eating lately. I remembered _trying _to eat but I don't remember an actual meal going down my throat. "Uh, I... I don't know."

He groaned. "Sophie, how could you not know?" he demanded angrily.

"Calm down!" I exclaimed.

"No!" he yelled. "I won't. How could you not fucking know? How could you do that to yourself, Soph? You should've realized that this period of not eating lasted longer than all the others."

I didn't like the feeling of Embry yelling at me, or even being mad at me. But I didn't want to cry, so I bit my lip and after a moment said coldly, "Well I had other things on my mind Embry. You were really the only reason I ate anyway, and you proved that you didn't care."

"How can you say that? You know why I didn't talk to you! You know I would never intentionally hurt you! You know I love you, Sophie. Don't blame me because you did something stupid."

His words hit me like a brick wall and a tear escaped my eyes. "Was I really that close to dying?" I whispered, sounding like a petrified child.

He smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around me. "The doctor can tell you tomorrow morning."

I patted the bed lightly, and silently he scooted up onto the hospital bed beside me. I curled up into his side, feeling his press his lips to the top of my head, I dozed off.

When I woke up the next morning, Embry wasn't beside me and no one was in the room. Sighing, I wondered if I'd dreamed that whole thing. Maybe I'd dreamed the wolves and imprinting all up too. The wolf part being fake I wouldn't have minded much but having Embry as a soul mate wasn't something I was ready to give away.

Luckily Embry and one of my Dad's colleagues who I recognized as Dr. Shielding walked in. "Ah, You're up Sophie," Dr. Shielding smiled widely at me.

"So, George," I said sitting up and grinning at the doctor, "Embry tells me you have news for me?" The good thing about your dad working at a small hospital like this one was that you know everyone.

He frowned at me seriously, although I knew it was forced because he wanted to smile. He always smiles. "Sophie, you fainted because of malnutrition, from not eating."

Embry walked over behind me before sitting in the bed with me and draping his arms around me waist. "Yeah, kind of figured that."

Although I couldn't see him, I sensed the disapproving look I was getting from Embry. Plus, I was sure George's look was the same one. "Sophie, if you won't be serious I'm going to call in your dad. He's working so he'll be here in a second and I can't say that he's really impressed with you at the moment."

I cringed although I should've been expecting it. My dad didn't know about my food problem before Embry left so he would just think it came out of nowhere. And being a doctor, he would realize that it was very unlikely to happen all at once... I was in for shit.

"Okay, okay," I said quickly. "Just tell me what I have to do to get out of here." I paused. "I can leave right?" There were no machines hooked up to me – but from the bruises on my arms I can tell there were – so I don't think they can _really _keep me here... that long.

"Yes, you can," he replied slowly. "But, Sophie, you went nearly three weeks without eating food. I have no idea how you functioned normally and didn't see any signs of it. You didn't see signs, did you?"

I shrugged. Thinking back, I had but I had mistaken them for other things. I'd thought my stomach hurt from being anxious and I'd thought I was just dizzy from crying so much. "Um, well, I did. But I didn't think they were... at the time."

He sighed and then went off onto a huge speech about how I needed to eat four meals a day for the next three weeks and then after that I could cut it down to three but in order to stay healthy I needed to. It was kind of annoying. Then Embry just had to be all macho and make me tell him about my disgust for food.

Then he called my dad in. Thy talked using a bunch of big words. My dad said that my mom – and her mom – were like that when they were teenagers. Also, apparently I won't actually be sick, the feeling would pass after a second and then I'd be okay until the next time I ate. There was a big medical term I didn't catch for the 'disease' and it was hereditary. My dad apologized for not noticing.

After about an hour of me assuring them I would eat and then a few more hours of testing to make sure I was all right to go, I was released. My dad had to work until eight so he gave me his keys.

When we were walking to the car, I felt Embry snag his arm around my waist. We had talked over everything during the tests and it was safe to say that he wasn't mad at me – and that we were both extremely glad about the whole imprinting thing, which meant I wasn't moving – but it was _not _safe to say that he wouldn't nag me about eating for the rest of my life.

"You know," he said, a teasing tone in his voice, "because you just came out of the hospital, I think I should drive."

I snorted. "Really? Show me your license."

He mock glared at me since at the moment, he didn't have one. "I have my permit," he whined.

I rolled my eyes. "No you don't."

He cursed under his breath. "You suck."

Letting a sexy gleam take over my eyes, I challenged, "I suck what?"

He chuckled. "That's up to you, isn't it?"

We were at the car now and since I had never been shy when it came to kissing boys, I did what I did best. I leaned against the side of the car for balance – was it pathetic that just thinking of Embry made my knees go weak? – and pulled him closer to me.

Knotting my fingers in his hair, I pressed my lips to his. I waited for him to take the first step since technically that was the boy's job. When I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and started the battle for dominance.

It wasn't long before I felt his hands roaming my body. His hands were warm and left a tingling feeling wherever they touched. They finally stopped moving and settled right between the small of my back and my ass. I moaned as he pulled me closer to me.

Eventually, we did stop. It went on for a while though, not that I minded. At all. I had kissed a lot of guys before, but Embry... Holy god, he was such an amazing kisser. He just made me feel... perfect. That may be from the imprint but still, it's incredible. Mind blowing. And for the first time in my life, a boy had me wondering what sex was like.

He must've noticed the grin on my face as we made our way into the car, "What?"

"Nothing," I said, blushing instantly.

"Tell me," he whispered into my ear sexily.

I groaned. Did he know how much he was torturing me? Actually, he probably did; he probably realized that if he used that voice, used any voice, touched me or even just _looked _at me I would probably give him what he wanted. From what Embry was telling me, it was supposed to be the imprinter who was like this, not the actual imprint. Then again, from what had happened before, I was pretty convinced that somehow Embry was worse than me. "Fine," I grumbled, "you're a good kisser. Are you happy?"

Embry laughed. "Definitely."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't stifle my laughter. "So where are we going?"

"Where do you wanna go?"

I glared at him. "Don't start that Emmy. I am so not going to sit here saying 'Where do you wanna go?' a million times back and forth like we did when we were five. Where do you want to go?"

Smiling at me, he had that look in his eyes that clearly said I was being ridiculous. I should know that by now, considering I'd gotten in weekly since I was five. "Actually, I believe that we still do that now but, whatever. I really don't care. You haven't hung with Emily in a while have you?"

"Trying to get rid of me?" I teased.

"Oh, yeah, definitely," he replied sarcastically, grinning. "But, you know... you could get to know the pack and plus you'd get to hang out with Jake."

I nodded. "Cool. Where do we meet them?"

He pulled out his cell and called Jake. "Hey... Yeah she's fine... Yup, we were just gonna ask if you and the guys wanted to hang out... Yes I'm serious," he looked over at me and rolled his eyes dramatically, I giggled, "Okay, meet ya there soon. Bye."

"First Beach?" I guessed.

He shot me a funny look but nodded. "How'd you know?"

"Come on, Em. It's the only meeting place in La Push." I turned on the car's stereo and asked Embry to pull out a CD titled "Mixed Crap" from the glove box. Him, Jake and Quil always wondered why I labelled my CD's weird titles even when there was only one artist on the whole thing. And this was why. He never would've gotten it for me if he'd known it was a Taylor Swift CD. Luckily, I had "Better Than Revenge" already blaring by the time he caught on.

"I hate you."

"Mmmhmm, sure ya do."

Grinning, he kissed me on the cheek while we drove to First Beach. We chatted about pretty much everything on the drive. I was in a great mood until I got a text message. I asked Embry to answer it since I was driving.

"It's Quil," Embry said wistfully; which made me realize how much it would've sucked for Embry not to be able to talk to his best friends and then being stuck with people he previously hated.

"I'm sorry," I told him sincerely. One thing I loved about Embry was I never had to explain myself; about ninety percent of the time he got what I meant.

"It's okay. He... he wants to know if you want to hang out."

"Oh." I frowned, that kid had such bad timing. "Tell him I can't. I have to clean my house."

"Sophie, if you want to I'm not going to be mad."

"I know." I shrugged, then gave him my best puppy dog look, "But I want to hang out with you."

He smiled, "I want to hang out with you too." He texted back a quick reply before I pulled into the beach's parking lot.

"Hey guys," Embry greeted them as we walked up to them hand in hand.

"Hey," they chorused. Jared, Sam, Emily, Kim and Jake were there.

Kim ran up and hugged me, obviously happy about me and Embry being together then laughed. "Sorry, had to."

Emily on the other hand, wasn't too happy.

"Aw, come on, Em. I know Embry's a big baby but I didn't complain about your guy," I teased, completely joking and thankfully everyone caught on. Even Sam, who I sadly had to apologize to. Which I would... someday.

"Sophie," she said in her best parental voice.

"Emily," I replied mimicking her tone. I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, Em, really."

She sighed, then hugged me. I smiled slyly at Jared before saying, "It's about time you came to your senses and asked her out."

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her lovingly "Tell me about it."

Emily and I smiled at each other and I had to admit, now that I knew love at first sight was real, I was kind of a fan of this whole romance thing. Meanwhile, Jake and Paul made barfing noises.

"God, Jake, you better not imprint," Paul complained. "I don't think I can stand four whipped puppies."

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. Then, released my hold on Embry's hand, I scurried over to Jake and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you."

Before answering, he looked over at Embry, I guess to see if it was okay to hug me back. I loved Embry even more once he scoffed and said, "Oh my God, Jake, I know you two are just friends. I'm not going to kill you if you hug her."

"Just making sure." He hugged me back and said, "It's all good. You should know I'm used to it by now."

I pulled out of his grasp and gasped. Then I turned at Embry. "Uh, what the hell Em? You're supposed to stand up for me here." I tried to sound man but again, it was hard not to laugh.

He pulled me into his arms and chuckled. "Aw, come on, you know it's true," he teased.

"I really need new friends."

"Gee, thanks," Emily and Kim exclaimed in unison.

We all burst out laughing. Looking back a month ago, I never would have thought I'd be hanging out with the hall monitors and be really happy about it. I guess some things do turn out for the best

Since the Gods really adored ruining my happy moments, guess who walked by just in time to see us all laughing and having fun. When he cleared his throat, I almost jumped a mile in the air – and definitely out of Embry's arms.

"Quil!" I exclaimed, glancing at Embry nervously, why had I got Embry to lie to him for me.

"So you're with the hall monitors now, too, Sophie?" he asked angrily.

"Quil, you don't understand."

"I understand just fine," he snapped.

"Hey, Quil –" Embry tried to interject but I put my hands on hid chest in a restricting moment.

"Shh. It's my fault, I can handle it."

Embry looked wary but nodded. "Be careful." I knew what he meant, he'd told me that Quil was close to phasing and ticking him off wouldn't be the best idea.

Quil, however, didn't know that and glared at Embry. "I'm not _you _Embry, I wouldn't hurt her."

I felt Embry cringe from behind me and glared at Quil. "Quil, please, you don't get it."

"I get it just fine, Soph. You fucking told me that you were too busy 'cleaning' to hang out with me but here you are with your precious hall monitors. And you told me you wanted to leave because you thought _I _would leave _you_? Bull fucking shit."

"Quil," I whispered, trying not to cry. "You'll understand sometime, you just don't now."

He shook his head angrily. "I don't want to know, Sophie. I really don't care. Just go running to Embry because he's noticing you again, I know he's all you ever really cared about anyway."

"Quil, that's not true!" I cried.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered before stalking away.

I really didn't want to cry in front of these guys – well I would in front of Embry, Emily or Kim but no one else – so I bit my lip and stared at the sand. Embry wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. "Do you want to go?" he whispered.

I nodded. After saying good bye to everyone, we headed back to my house. "Embry, what day is it?" I asked, trying to get my mind off Quil.

"It's Friday."

"I was out a whole week?"

"Why do you think I was so worried, baby?"

I smiled when he called me that, almost as big as he smiled when I said, "I love you so much, Embry."

"I love you, too."

**I figured I should leave off on a happy non-cliffie note since it's Xmas :) So, It's really long as I said but I hope you like it! REVIEW! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Kay, I know you all probably hate me since it's been like a month since I updated, so I'm really sorry. But exams were this week and I've decided that I should study this year. And lately I've had a slight obsession with Harvest Moon and hockey so you know... lol. But I'm really sorry and I'll try to update quickly! :) **

**Chapter 23**

It had been a week since I'd seen Quil at First Beach and even though he'd gone to school all last week, I hadn't seen him since. I tried to text him but he didn't reply. Even when I went on MSN and sent him a message – he just immediately signed off...

But tonight I was going to try and forget about it – at least for now. Since I'd been busy catching up at school this week, Embry and I hadn't had much time together to just hang out besides studying. Which definitely wasn't my idea of a date. So tonight is technically our first date. Although I've never been the girl to get giddy and fuss over having a date, I made an exception for Embry.

Because of that, I'm now standing in front of my full length mirror with my hair triple-barrelled, my eyes lined with liner and mascara, skinny jeans and a pretty, low-cut tank top. Plus since Embry was like freakishly tall, I was going to have to wear heals. I was getting sick of having to go on my tippy toes and strain my neck just to kiss him. Not that I'd ever stop but... I can still complain.

I heard the door bell ring from downstairs. "Come in!" I called, knowing it was Embry.

Since I was ready, I rushed downstairs. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied, kissing my cheek. "Don't you look hot." He grinned.

I crossed my arms over my chest and faked a glare. "Excuse me? That's awfully degrading."

His grin grew, and he pulled me close before whispering in my ear, "You know you like it."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Emmy." I smiled. "Now will you tell me where we're going?"

He pondered the idea. "Nah, I don't think so."

I smirk smugly. "Then I guess we're not going because I have to drive since someone keeps failing their permit."

He sighed exaggeratedly. "Fine, but I'm going to pass it someday and then I can actually take you somewhere where it's a surprise." He opened the door for me as we headed to my car. "We're taking _your _car?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we?" I asked, confused.

"Uh, didn't it break down?"

"Cars can get fixed ya know," I teased. "Besides this time you'll be there so I won't have to worry about _Paul _picking me up." I crinkled my nose in disgust.

Embry laughed. He told me which restaurant in Port Angelos that we were going to and we chatted happily over the drive. Our conversations were pretty much pointless but they usually are. Just about school, work – since I got my job back because I'm not moving – television, and hockey – because we were lousy Americans and our favourite sport was hockey instead of the usual basketball, baseball and football that we were supposed to like.

"You know Soph, I could agree with you on pretty much anything, but when it comes to hockey, I'll never get your taste," Embry told me. He was a Boston Bruins fan, I was a Montreal Canadiens fan. You know the two teams with one of the largest rivalries in the league... "I mean c'mon Price is a horrible goalie. You should like Thomas. Man, have to seen his averages?"

I role my eyes. Honestly, I missed this never ending argument between the two of us. "Whatever, Thomas is a dinosaur. Price is young and already one of the best in the league."

"Yeah that's why his own fans booed him right?"

"So he had a bad year last year whatever! It happens to the best of them. Plus he's doing great this year. And when he's Thomas's age he'll be doing better than him."

Our argument went on until we reached the restaurant – although it's not really an argument when you're both laughing the whole time – we left the topics of goalies, then went to forwards, then defence and then height. Just because Montreal has a lot of short players, he underestimates them... Stupid tall people.

"You just think you're cool because you're really tall," I joked as I park the car and we head into the restaurant.

He opened the door and held it for me. What a gentleman. "Well, you're just jealous because I can reach a cookie jar and you can't."

I chuckled. "You do realize that I'm the one controlling how much longer you are a virgin, right?"

He grew an innocent look on his face. "I love you, sweetie."

I don't get to reply because a waitress about our age lead us to a table. "What can I get you to drink?" She batted fake eye lashes at Embry, smiling. She's pretty, but slutty; I'm definitely not worried. Seriously though, Kim told me a waitress did the same thing to Jared. What was with these girl's flirting with all the res boys? Yes, I do realize they are all hot and buff...

"Uh, Pepsi, please," Embry said uncomfortably

"Sure," she told him sweetly. As she turned to me, her smile disappeared and she asked coldly, "What can I get you?"

"Iced tea," I respond coldly.

She leaves, not before throwing a smile at Embry, and I scoff.

"What? Are you jealous?" His eyes are shining with amusement.

"No, I know you love me." I smiled widely at him before asking, "But god, was I like that when it came to flirting with guys?"

Embry laughed. "Well, yeah. Only, you didn't flirt with guys while they were on a date with another girl. Most of the time."

I blushed. "Well," I tell him, "if I'm ever single again – which if that happens it's gonna be because your dead, just saying," Embry rolled his eyes but I could see how happy he was at my comment, "I'm never going to flirt again."

"And would that be because the love of your life is dead or because some skank annoyed you?" he teased.

"Pshhh, obviously the second one," I teased back.

We continued to joke and laugh and flirt until the skank, as Embry called her, came out with our drinks. Before she'd gotten to our table I got Embry's permission to bitch at her. It was mostly for our own amusement instead of her actually bothering us. But part of me was jealous and wanted to rip her to shreds. God, I was already turning into one of those girls.

"Here's your Pepsi, babe." She grinned sexily before scowling at me and handing me my drink. "What do you want?"

"Well," I started in a sugary-sweet voice, "I would appreciate it if you'd _stop _flirting with _my _boyfriend."

She refrained from rolling her eyes. "I really don't think _that's _on the menu. Can't say I'm sorry."

I was about to flip at her when Embry said, "Well, it's in your best interests that it is." I look up to see him glaring at her.

She gulped. "So w-what can I get you?"

I glance at Embry and he smiles sweetly. "Anything you want." By the look in his eyes I know what he wants to say, "You better eat a hell of a lot of food."

I sigh. "Um, chicken Parmesan"

"Do you want half or full?" she asked with no emotion in her voice.

"Half." Embry shoots me a look but then he probably remembered that I didn't have an enormous, wolf-like – pun intended – appetite like him because he didn't say anything.

"Salad or spaghetti?" she continued in that annoying, monotoned voice.

"Caesar salad."

"We don't serve Caesar here," she told me snobbishly

"That's why there's a sign right there saying that you do, right?" I said dryly. Embry had to cough to cover his laughter.

She groaned. "Whatever." Then she turned to Embry and her expression did a one-eighty. The skank flirting was back... "And what would you like?"

He looked at me apologetically before mumbling, "Um, the extra large meat lasagne with, um, garlic bread."

She smiled widely. "Of course, if there's anything else, just call me over."

Once she's gone, Embry grinned at me. "You're so cute when you're jealous."

"I'm so not jealous," I exclaimed.

He leaned across the table and pecked my lips. "Yeah, you are. You just don't want to be because you know there's no reason for you to be. But you are anyway."

I sighed. "It's annoying dating your best friend. Especially when he's always right about you."

"You love it," he teased.

I smiled. "Never said I didn't." Then I snorted. "God, Embry. You're making me so cheesy."

"I never said you had to be, silly."

"Maybe I want to be." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Then don't complain."

"I'm just kidding, Emmy."

He smiled back at me. "I know that. Remember, I know you better than you do."

We laughed and our food came. We ate and continued talking about, well, pretty pointless stuff. But it doesn't really matter as long as we were having fun; which we were. Once we were done, Embry paid the bill, without leaving her a tip.

The skank must've been as stupid as she was annoying because as soon as I turned my back to grab my coat, she said to Embry, "You know, when you're done with her, I'll be here."

Definitely getting sick of her, Embry scoffed. "Why the hell would I be so stupid as to choose you over her?" With that, we left the restaurant and headed to the car.

"I can't believe you just said that! Where's the 'I couldn't say anything mean to anyone' Emmy I've grown to love?"

"He's still here. He's just really annoyed by a skanky waitress."

I laughed. "Yeah, she was annoying. But you have to admit she was kind of cute," I baited him.

He rolled his eyes. "Like I said, I'd be stupid to even look at her when you're around."

I blushed. We were going to go see a movie but instead, but since my Dad was working we were just going to go back to my house.

When we got there, we propped ourselves on the couch in the living room. "So..." I said, grinning.

"So," he said, grinning back. He took it as an invitation to make out, which lead to a half an hour make out session.

Eventually I had to break off, that was exhausting...

Embry pouted at me. "Aw, why'd you stop?"

"You're kidding right? If we go any longer all your saliva would be down my throat."

He smirked. "I don't think it works like that. That's why you failed Biology."

I stuck my tongue out at him before nestling myself into his chest. I sighed. "So, are you sure Quil's going to phase? I mean, nobody thought you would phase and you did, so maybe it's the opposite for him..." As soon as I felt him tense underneath me, I knew I said the wrong thing.

"Well, no. Nobody thought I was going to 'cause no one knew I was part Quileute," he said, his face still tense.

"I know, I'm sorry, Em." I turned around slightly and hug him.

He shrugged. This was the one subject he didn't even like talking about to me. "It's not your fault."

"Have you talked to her about it yet?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't really care."

I didn't want to badger him since I knew he was uncomfortable but I had to say it... "Maybe, maybe, you, uh, should ask just to... you know, know. What if, it's my Dad?"

He frowned. "Well, I was worried about it, but then I imprinted on you. The Gods aren't so messed up that they'd make your half-sister your soul-mate."

I relaxed a little. "I guess you're right."

He grinned cockily and I rolled my eyes. "Of course I am."

"Soooooo." I dragged out the word. "You do think he's going to phase."

The frown came back. "Yeah."

"Would it really be that bad if he did? I mean, he's so miserable now and maybe he wouldn't be if he knew..."

Embry considered it. "Putting it that way no... But at the same time, it's a lot of well... let's just say that if any of us had a choice, we wouldn't be doing it." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I mean there are good parts. Like the friendship, the buffness and the imprinting." He gestured to me. "But then there's the bad stuff. Like always being tired and having to run patrol at night. Then there's the vamps. Yeah it's fun sometimes but others... it can get kind of scary."

I just hugged him tighter as he continued. I felt really bad. I was always scared when Embry was out patrolling in case he got hurt. But I never thought that _he _would be scared. "Plus you have no privacy when you're phased. Like they know _everything _we do and vice-versa because it's just impossible not to think about it." He brought his arms back around me and pulled me closer. "That's why I don't want him to phase. I'd love to be friends with him, have him understand. But, I'd never wish this on anybody. Especially not my best friend."

I nodded. "But... if you know it's going to happen, wouldn't you want it to happen soon?"

He pondered the idea but didn't give me an answer. "C'mon Soph, this is our first date. Why don't we talk about something less depressing." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but laugh. "Or we could _do _something less depressing."

"Works for me." I grinned.

**So, sorry about the little hockey part :P But i didn't use any hockey terms or go into detail so I don't think anyone would get confused :P lol the next update hopefully wont take as long XD And I hope you liked it :) REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**K guys I know I said I wouldn't take long to update so I'm sorry, but I really didn't' think it was that long, so sorry and here I go... lol**

**Chapter 24**

Since Embry had been out patrolling a lot because of this creepy red-headed leach, I hadn't seen him as much as I would have liked to. _But _this also left me a lot of spare time and in that time, I'd convinced Quil that we could still be friends. So we were hanging out today at First Beach. Embry was kind of pissed off that I was hanging out with him – not because he didn't want me to but because Quil was so close to phasing that it wasn't "safe". But I really don't care. I want all my friends back.

I decided to walk to the beach instead of drive. After all, the weather was beautiful which didn't always happen in Washington and I did need exercise.

"Hey Quil," I greeted him as I sat beside him on the beach.

He glanced up; we were friends again but he was still a bit withdrawn. "Hey Soph."

"How have you been?"

He shrugged. "Been better."

"Oh," I said quietly. "Sorry bout that, but you'll get it, I promise."

Quil raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I _highly _doubt that."

I smiled at him. "I know, I did too at first. But you'll get used to it." He still looked disbelieving. "You will," I assured.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah, of course." I came up blank with topics though. Man, it shouldn't be that hard, we were friends since we were five. We know each other... "Um, what about?"

"So, you and Embry, huh?"

I blushed. "Yeah."

"So," he said, grinning devilishly at me and elbowing me in the side, "You two had sex yet?"

"Quil!" I exclaimed. "We've been dating for like two weeks. I'm not that easy."

"Really? 'Cause after making out with three-quarters of our school's guys, I'd think that would be your speciality."

Normally, I would've laughed that off, they always teased me about that, but when I looked up at Quil, his face was serious. And honestly, I was offended. He was my friend; he wasn't supposed to say stuff like that unless he was joking. "Hey, Quil. That's not nice!"

He scoffed. "Oh come on Sophie. You know we all think that."

"What? That I'm easy?"

"Well obviously." He was looking down at me with a condescending smirk on his face; all the previous teasing was gone.

What was up with his mood swings all of a sudden? Then I remembered Embry's words, telling me that he would phase soon and that he would be dangerous if he was even the slightest bit angry. But, I'm Sophie. I think erratically and stupidly, and when I'm pissed off at someone, I let them know. Not the best qualities when dealing with young werewolves...

"What kind of friend are you?" I demanded.

"Are you serious? Says the girl who was going to leave me all alone because _she _was unhappy. And the one who accused me of leaving her when really she's the one who left me. You are in no position to call me a bad friend."

I gaped. "Calling someone a slut isn't exactly friend-like, Quil."

"It could be if it's the truth!" He yelled at me.

I couldn't help it, I brought my hand up and slapped him across the face. He flinched a little but I'm pretty sure my throbbing hand was the one that was more injured. "You're an ass hole, you know that?"

"I'd rather be an ass hole than a stupid, slutty bitch!" He was shaking as he screamed the words at me.

Knowing shaking was a bad sign, I took a step back, edging closer to the forest. "Okay, Quil, calm down. You're blowing this out of proportion."

"Well, you would know a lot about blowing wouldn't you Sophie."

"Bastard," I hissed. Which was not a good thing to say because the next thing I knew, Quil's eyes were flashing with anger and his clothes were shredding "Oh shit," I whispered.

But surprisingly, as I was tackled to the ground by a werewolf, it same from the side not he front.

I glanced up to a familiar pair of eyes. It was Embry. "Thanks," I whispered; but in a split second he was off me and lunging at Quil. "Embry!Stop!" I screamed.

He didn't. In fact I think he attacked him harder. More vicious. They were both snapping and growling and I was sure if they continued they would kill each other – unless they healed faster than their abnormally fast healing pace. "Embry! You're being stupid! You two are friends; it's not really his fault."

He didn't listen. So I decided to beg Quil. He was less hot-headed than Embry... at least before the change. "Quil, calm down. If you stop he might!"

Neither one even spared a glance at me. So, stupidly I decided to take things into my own hands. I approached them but barely got two steps before arms restrained me back. "What the –" I looked up and saw Jared; his expression clearly asked me if I was stupid.

"Hell? What the Hell?" he finished.

I glared at him. "Yeah. Do I have to repeat it? Or are you going to stop them?"

"No you do not. And no, I'm not."

"Jared, are you insane?" I demanded in disbelief.

"No," he said simply, dragging me away.

I kicked and struggled but of course, he was too strong. "Stop," I yelled at him. "They're going to get hurt! Jared please! I can't see either one of them get hurt. Just stop them!"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about them. Quil and Sam will try to calm them down. If not, there's nothing to do."

I gaped in terror.

"Stop worrying, would you? They won't kill each other. They care too much for each other and once Embry gets over his rage of fury he stopped."

"Why would he flip like that, though?"

He shrugged. "It's quite simple. You're his imprint. Quil was phasing and you were in a lot of danger. And since Quil was the one who put you in danger, he wants to hurt him."

I frowned. My two best friends and my soul mate are going to get hurt over what almost happened to me? That's stupid! I told him so too.

"Maybe to you. You didn't imprint so you can't really get it. But, he'd so anything for you. Ever. And it would kill him literally if you died or got hurt. Not literally but, well, emotionally. He wants to protect you and if he hadn't sensed Quil's phasing and we hadn't been that close, well, you'd be... dead right now."

I shuddered. "Oh."

"Aw, look on the bright side, you're alive. Plus, you'll be able to tease Quil about this forever."

I guess my expression didn't cheer up any because he sighed. "Come on, let's go to Em's. She'll have food and when everything is settled out, they'll meet us there. Then you can yell at Embry to your heart's content."

"I don't want to yell at him," I said quietly.

"Whatever floats your boat."

For a second I wonder if this is really Jared. I mean, yes, he's never been all tense and serious like Sam but you couldn't really call him too loose or outgoing. But I wasn't going to complain. I had a feeling it would be a long day... Especially starting when Quil and Embry arrived at Emily's.

**Again so sorry I took so long to update, and that it sucks and that it's short but, please review :) and thanks for reading**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm soooooo sorry I took forever to update and that this chapter is kinda of short. But this is the last chapter so I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story. I really appreciate it :)**

**So I hope you enjoy...**

**Complicated**

**Chapter 25**

"You're telling me that I'm a werewolf? And that the only reason you've been avoiding me is because you had to?" Quil asked, his eyes wide with amazement. We were all cramped in Emily's kitchen – except for Paul, I wasn't sure where he went off to – and Sam and the rest of the pack had just told him everything. From phasing to imprinting.

Jake nodded. "We couldn't tell you before."

Quil grinned. "This is so awesome!"

I gaped at him. "Being a big hairy wolf is awesome?"

He shrugged. "Not really but we all get to be friends again and that's pretty awesome." Then, his face scrunched up and he looked confused. "How come Sophie's allowed to know?"

"She's my imprint," Embry answered, pulling me slightly closer to his side. He was still pissed at Quil for almost attacking me. Which I understand but he doesn't have to be so mean. It wasn't completely Quil's fault.

Quil's eyebrows shot up. "Oh. It makes sense now why you got so mad."

"I'm pretty sure I'd be pretty pissed if you almost killed her whether she was my imprint or not," Embry replied coldly.

I swatted at him. "Stop being such a prick Emmy. It's not his fault." I smiled at him but his stern expression didn't budge.

Then Quil looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry about almost killing you and all."

I laughed. I knew he felt bad, and strangely I wasn't in the mood to milk him for it. I just wanted us all to be friends again. "It's alright. I kinda had it coming. I was warned and I didn't listen so... you know. At least I'm still alive."

Quil sighed. Bet you ten bucks he thought I was going to go psycho-bitch on him. "So if she forgives me, does that mean you will Em?"

"Not even close."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on Embry. It's not that big of a deal."

"Really? Really Soph? You dying isn't that big of a deal? Because I'm pretty sure that that's the second fucking time in the last month that you came close to dying. To me that's a big deal." He was glaring at me; which was pretty unusual. He hadn't been _this_ mad at me before. Ever. And I'm pretty sure I've deserved it more before.

So I glared back. "Well I'm not dead, am I? So yeah, I would say it's not a big deal."

"Sophie, do you have any idea how much it kills me to know that you could get hurt?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine.

That did it; I was pissed. I pulled out of his embrace. "Yeah, Embry, I fucking do. How do you think it feels to have to go to bed every night knowing that you're god knows where, chasing after leaches? I'm pretty sure that's a hell of a lot more dangerous than pissing off a werewolf. Why do you think I make you text me or come over after you're done? To make sure you're still alive. So don't you dare tell me that I don't understand what you go through because I have to go through it every damn night." I broke eye contact with him, I couldn't look at him. He looked hurt and I knew I would cry if I kept looking at him.

Plus, frankly, I'd cried way too much for my liking lately. Especially in front of these guys. I looked up when I thought I could handle it to see Embry's expression had softened.

"Hey," he said quietly, cupping my face in his hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flipped at you like that."

"You shouldn't have," I whispered.

"I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" He rested his forehead on mine.

"If you say sorry to Quil."

He glanced over to his buddy and sighed. "Sorry man. I probably didn't give ya the best welcoming into the pack... I,uh, just don't think straight sometimes."

"Ya think?" I interjected, laughing.

"Oh shut up, you." He kissed me quickly on the lips. "So do you forgive me or do I have to get on my knees?"

"Well we all know Quil would enjoy that," Jake teased, standing beside me.

I high-fived him. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

"The one thing I didn't miss about not hanging out with you guys," Quil told us, glaring playfully.

"Don't mind them Quil," Emily told him swinging her dish cloth in my face. "They'll know it when you imprint and they can't make stupid jokes anymore."

"Yeah." He stuck his tongue out at us childishly.

"Alright, children," Sam laughed, "let's eat."

We all took a seat – and somehow all fit – at their dinging table. Of course Emily cooked a lot of food. And, _of course_, Embry and Emily watched me like hawks as I ate to make sure I did.

We all chatted and teased aimlessly as we filled Quil in on all of our lives. The imprinting, the patrolling stories, pretty much anything and everything. Things were somewhat back to normal. Yeah our group was larger now but we were still all together. Having fun, hanging out; like old times. There wasn't any drama now.

Everything was out in the open. No more secrets. No more lies. And most of all, no more stupid complications. Things were how they were supposed to be. We were friends and everyone was happy. Things were no longer complicated. They were great!

"So I guess I can't call you hall monitors anymore?" Quil asked in what I assumed was a joking tone.

Luckily I assumed right and everyone laughed. "Not unless you don't mind calling yourself one too," Jared told him.

"Damn, this kinda sucks. No offence but you guys were fun to make fun of."

Jake rolled his eyes. "That's just 'cause you have no life so that's all you did."

"Excuse me, Jake, I'm pretty sure that's how you spent most of your free-time before you phased, too," I reminded him.

"Or going all puppy-dog over that Bella chick," Quil put in.

The room went silent and Jake tensed. I guess we didn't tell him everything... Like not to bring up Bella around Jake... ever! Since Jake phased and he wasn't allowed to talk to Bella – kinda like the situation between Embry and I only she wasn't his imprint. He was really upset over it which I thought he should get over. She's just a selfish slut! She used him when she needed him and threw him away when she was done. He was too good for her.

But I had no luck convincing him that.

"I have to go," Jake said, pushing himself violently up from the table.

"Jake wait!" I called after him. "He didn't know!"

"Let him go," Embry warned me, holding me in place. "He'll want to be alone."

"I know." I sighed.

"Was it something I said?" Quil asked, dumbfounded.

"Don't worry about it," Sam assured him. "He has to get over it on his own time."

We explained to Quil the whole story which made him feel even worse.

So I guess I'd spoke too soon. I had Quil. I had my dad. I had Emily. I had Kim. And thank god, I had Embry. But I didn't have Jake in my life. I wasn't sure where he was and I wasn't sure if he'd be back in an hour, or ever.

Yup, things still remained complicated.

THE END

**So I'm sorry it sucks! I wasn't really sure how to end it. I hope you liked it and thanks so much for reading and reviewing :)**


	26. AN

**Hey Guys :)**

I posted the first chapter to the sequel to this :) I hope you guys like it :)

Here's the link:

.net/s/6958017/1/Complicateder


End file.
